<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letting Go by calic0kitt3n (calico_kitten)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646860">Letting Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calico_kitten/pseuds/calic0kitt3n'>calic0kitt3n (calico_kitten)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Death Eaters, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kidnapping, Magical Bond, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Reformed Antonin Dolohov, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calico_kitten/pseuds/calic0kitt3n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonin Dolohov has worked hard to become someone else in the wizarding world's eyes. But when he feels an overwhelming pull to try his luck with a certain famous witch, will it land him in prison or worse? Or will unexpected circumstances change both of their expectations for their lives? </p><p>Non-canon elements / mobiles here are circa 2015 instead of 2005 because I feel like it.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Mystery Caller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This is just a little work of fiction written for fun with the characters and Harry Potter universe created by J.K. Rowling.</p><p>Please let me know what you think in the comments and thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ch 1 - The Mystery Caller</strong>
</p>
<p>A unforeseen phone call leads to a meet-up</p>
<hr/>
<p>'Unknown Caller' it said. She was tempted to not answer it. She usually ignored them and let them go to voicemail. But she was feeling magnanimous that evening and answered just the same.</p>
<p>"Allo?"</p>
<p>"'Lo Hermione. How are you?" A man's voice. One she didn't recognise.</p>
<p>"Yeah alright, thanks. Who's this?"</p>
<p>A soft chuckle on the other end.</p>
<p>"You'd hang up if I answered that. But I called to apologise."</p>
<p>"Apologise?"</p>
<p>"I'd rather do it in person, though."</p>
<p>"Tell me who this is."</p>
<p>"At the Leaky. Tuesday night at 10. Come alone."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>The caller hung up.</p>
<p>That was the strangest call she'd gotten in all her 25 years, she mused. No wizard, aside from her closest friends, knew her number. And most of them still didn't even know how to work a mobile. She wondered who she could talk to about this without anyone losing their mind. They'd been absurdly protective over her ever since that incident with Mulciber about a year after the Battle. She shuddered just thinking about it. He was promptly taken to Azkaban, but Hermione was henceforth considered a Death Eater target.</p>
<p>Luna perhaps. She'd grown rather fond of the eccentric witch over last few years while collaborating together due to the partnership between the Department of Magical Creatures and the research facility she worked for. She'd have to owl as the witch was convinced that Muggle technology causes one to become a targets for Blingars. What they were exactly was a mystery to Hermione, so she just nodded and avoided pulling out her mobile when they were together.</p>
<p>She pulled a piece of piece of parchment out of her desk drawer and with her new self-inking quill penned a quick message:</p>
<p>'Hi Luna, lunch tomorrow at the Crescent? I'm buying. x Hermione'</p>
<p>She went out her back door to the garden shed where her owl Euros liked to roost. Her owl returned a bit later with a reply in the affirmative and she grinned.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hermione was grateful the next day when lunch arrived and she hurried from her office to the sandwich shop. The blonde witch had just disappeared through the door ahead of her, so she hurried in and greeted her. They queued up to order and then made their way to a table.</p>
<p>"How was work this morning?"</p>
<p>"Oh! It was quite exciting. I was asked to go on the next field assignment to do some work in the Caucasus. There are rumours about all sorts of creatures that we don't see here in England."</p>
<p>"That's great, Luna!"</p>
<p>"How about you?"</p>
<p>"This morning I read through about 25 lab reports and had to go to a meeting about proper lab protocol. Apparently someone contaminated an entire batch of synthetic blood that we were about to test out." She rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>Their food arrived and they gladly began eating.</p>
<p>"Hermione, I hate to be the one to tell you, but did you know you have a bad case of Wrackspurts?"</p>
<p>"Well really that's why I wanted to have lunch together today. I was hoping you could help."</p>
<p>"All I need to do when I have them is go to my happy place."</p>
<p>"I'm afraid I need to do a bit more than that. I, uh, got a message from someone who said they'd like to apologise to me in person, but refused to say who they were."</p>
<p>Luna nodded knowingly. "Maybe they have Wrackspurts, too."</p>
<p>"Do you think it wise?"</p>
<p>"Where did they ask to meet?"</p>
<p>"The Leaky."</p>
<p>"You could always ask a friend to sit at another table if you're worried."</p>
<p>"Why didn't I think of that? Thanks, Luna, you're brilliant!"</p>
<p>The ethereal girl beamed. "Oh, look, you're doing better already."</p>
<p>Hermione chuckled. She supposed she <em>was</em> less anxious. Were Wrackspurts just a weird manifestation of nerves? Or was it nerves that drew them? She was still a bit unconvinced of the whole thing, but it didn't really matter.</p>
<hr/>
<p>At 9:30 that night Hermione wiped her sweaty palms on her slacks for the tenth time before she finally slipped her loafers back on and paced back and forth across her wooden floors. She hadn't bothered to change out of her work clothes aside taking off her lab coat. She had barely eaten her dinner and ended up putting half of it back in the refrigerator. At 9:45 Ginevra Potter née Weasley stepped out of the floo.</p>
<p>"You ready?" She had charmed her hair a mousy brown and put on a pair of glasses to disguise herself. Otherwise she was dressed in black from head to toe. Simple and unremarkable.</p>
<p>"Almost, Gin." Hermione pulled on a lightweight jacket that was slung over a nearby chair. It was mid May and the evenings were still on the chilly side. "You look odd as a brunette, but it works. You sure <em>you're</em> ready for this?"</p>
<p>Her friend chuckled. "Maybe you should have asked Harry to come instead."</p>
<p>"You know I couldn't have done that. He would have interrogated my mystery caller before I could even sit down."</p>
<p>"You're right. But you should still be cautious."</p>
<p>"That's why you're coming." Hermione gave her a winning grin. "If I give you the nod, you can hex him into next week before he sees it coming."</p>
<p>"Of course I can." Ginny folded her arms with a sure smile. "I had years of practice with my brothers."</p>
<p>"Alright, let's get going then. You want to go first and then I'll follow a few minutes later?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, ok." She stepped back into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" she shouted as disappeared in a puff of green smoke.</p>
<p>About 5 minutes later, Hermione did the same. After stepping from the floo and spelling herself clean, she greeted the new proprietor, Henry, Tom's nephew, and found a booth away from the windows but in direct view from where Ginny was seated at the bar.</p>
<p>Henry was making his way to the booth when a gentleman wearing a dark overcoat walked through the door. He made eye contact with her and walked directed over. He sat down in the seat opposite just as Henry was asking what she would like to drink.</p>
<p>"I'll have a butterbeer."</p>
<p>"Make that two," said the man.</p>
<p>"Very good," Henry replied and headed back to the bar.</p>
<p>"You came," the man stated, a hint of surprise in his baritone voice. His dark hair was shaved short on one side and the top combed the other direction, nearly touching the tip of his ear. He had hazel eyes and wore one earring. He was clean-shaven and looked like he wasn't too much older than her, but with wizards it was sometimes hard to tell.</p>
<p>"I was curious," she said simply. She thought that he bore a faint resemblance to someone but she couldn't quite place who.</p>
<p>"I thought you might be."</p>
<p>"Have we met before? I'm afraid I don't remember you."</p>
<p>"Oh we've met. It's been a few years ago now, but I haven't forgotten."</p>
<p>"My apologies then. And you are?"</p>
<p>Henry interrupted just then with their drinks.</p>
<p>"Cheers," the mystery man nodded before taking a sip from his frothy mug. Hermione watched him lick the remaining foam from his lips as she tried to puzzle out who he could be. She realised she was staring and quickly looked down and took a drink from her own mug.</p>
<p>"You've grown up," the man remarked, looking her over in return.</p>
<p>"Of course?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, that was a silly thing to say. Anyway, I've come to apologise. I thought it better to say it in person. So.. I'm sorry and would like to make amends for the things I've done to you. They were terrible and cruel and I'm not proud of hurting you. I thought they were justified at the time, but I've seen the truth of the matter and not a day goes by that I don't regret my former actions. I have others I should apologise to as well, but it seemed best to start with you."</p>
<p>Hermione sat in silence for several minutes, taking a few more sips of butterbeer while she considered all of this.</p>
<p>She eventually cleared her throat. "Well, since I don't know who you are, I'm not really sure I can forgive you properly."</p>
<p>"I didn't come seeking forgiveness. Just to express my regrets."</p>
<p>"So you're really not going to tell me your name?"</p>
<p>"If I do, may I see you again?"</p>
<p>"How can I promise something like that to someone clinging so fiercely to anonymity?"</p>
<p>"Fine, let's talk about something else and then you can decide."</p>
<p>What an odd person, she thought. Obviously she knew quite well the names and faces of those who had outright intentionally hurt her and couldn't forget certain events even if she tried. Several of them were dead now anyway. Of those left.. well..</p>
<p>"Why me first?"</p>
<p>"First because it's possible. And second because you seem like the logical person to begin with."</p>
<p>"Logical why?"</p>
<p>"You'll figure it out eventually. You're a smart girl."</p>
<p>He seemed to be a gambling man. Ordinarily she wouldn't like that, but then he said something else that immediately had her attention.</p>
<p>"So what became of your research on alternative potions for werewolves? You know, change in the Wizarding world tends to go at a slug's pace."</p>
<p>"You know about that? But how..?"</p>
<p>"I read," he replied with a shrug.</p>
<p>"You read medical journals? For fun?"</p>
<p>"I didn't say it was just for fun, now did I?" He gave her a wink.</p>
<p>"Well it's hardly fair that you know so much about me and I know so little of you."</p>
<p>"Meet me here again, same time next week and I'll tell you more."</p>
<p>"Could we meet earlier?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, I work until 9 most nights, so even making it at 10 was difficult."</p>
<p>"Oh. I suppose 10 will have to work then."</p>
<p>"Is that a friend of yours at the bar? Her eyes are boring a hole in my back."</p>
<p>Hermione flushed with embarrassment.</p>
<p>"She wanted to be sure I was ok."</p>
<p>"A wise decision on your part. It's good to see that you're still mostly careful."</p>
<p>"Mostly?"</p>
<p>"You did still meet me here. What if I used to be a Death Eater?"</p>
<p>"Most of them are dead or in prison."</p>
<p>"Most, not all."</p>
<p>"Do you think I'm just some defenseless kitten?"</p>
<p>"I'd never mistake you as defenseless. I remember you being quite good, actually."</p>
<p>She cocked her head to the side, thoughtful.</p>
<p>"Well if you <em>are</em> a Death Eater, at least one I managed to recognise, I would have already hexed you and called the aurors."</p>
<p>"And what if I was reformed?"</p>
<p>"I'd need some irrefutable proof."</p>
<p>"That's not an easy thing to produce in mere minutes."</p>
<p>"Make an effort?"</p>
<p>"Right, well. I have a respectable job and I don't believe any of the rubbish that you think I might. How's that for starters?"</p>
<p>"More."</p>
<p>"I disappeared because knew my life was over otherwise."</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"And I did some soul searching and came to the conclusion that I had wasted too many years and, while I can't change them, I could still make something of my life." He reached into what she assumed was his shirt pocket beneath his coat and produced a business card which he sat in front of her on the table.</p>
<p>"I'm not touching that."</p>
<p>"By all means test it out first."</p>
<p>She pulled out her wand and did a few diagnostic spells. It seemed to the best of her knowledge be just paper, so she picked it up and read it.</p>
<p>'Nico Antony, alchemist' it stated, along with a company name and address in Wales.</p>
<p>"Well, <em>Nico</em>, I suppose I can meet you here next week."</p>
<p>His face, thus-far rather serious, broke into a genuine smile. Not a bad one at that.</p>
<p>"Bring your friend again if you want. She can join us next time."</p>
<p>Hermione's cheeks darkened again. He winked and went to the bar to pay. After he was out the door, she palmed his card and went to do the same, but he had already paid for her drink. She flooed back to her house and waited for Ginny, who stepped out several minutes later.</p>
<p>"Ok, spill, who <em>was </em>that guy? Because if he's decent, you should definitely see him again."</p>
<p>"I, uh, I already told him I'd see him next week. He said you could join us next time."</p>
<p>"Cheeky bugger. How'd he know?"</p>
<p>"He said he could feel you staring at him."</p>
<p>Ginny laughed. "Well, I'm not really trained for this undercover bodyguard business." She charmed her hair back to its natural red and slipped off her glasses.</p>
<p>"It was fine. He seemed.. I dunno. Interesting."</p>
<p>"Interesting? He was a looker and you know it."</p>
<p>"He said he'd read about my research project on werewolf potions."</p>
<p>"You don't think he is one, do you?"</p>
<p>"I don't think so. I mean, I didn't notice any signs, but I could have missed something." She fished about in her pocket. "Here, he gave me this." She handed the card over. "I still don't know how he got my mobile."</p>
<p>"Ok, so he's a nerdy stalker."</p>
<p>"He could be. I'm not sure that I'm terribly interesting though."</p>
<p>"You're Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio. Do you think everyone's just forgotten?"</p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Anyway, he said he regrets his former actions and wanted to apologise to me personally."</p>
<p>"That sounds a bit serious, don't you think?"</p>
<p>"i haven't figured out who he is just yet, but when I do..."</p>
<p>"A puzzle - just your thing!" she smirked.</p>
<p>"Whatever, Gin." She snatched the card back.</p>
<p>"Whatever is right. I'll be here next week, same time."</p>
<p>The two women hugged and said their goodbyes before Ginny left via floo.</p>
<p>Hermione poured herself a glass of water and pulled out some fresh pajamas. She kept replaying their conversation over and over in her head while she got ready for bed, especially the part that she decided not to share with her friend just yet.</p>
<p>
  <em>"What if I used to be a Death Eater?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Most of them are dead or in prison."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Most, not all."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do you think I'm just some defenseless kitten?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'd never mistake you as defenseless. I remember you being quite good, actually."</em>
</p>
<p>Wait, he said "used to", not that he still was. But still.. he remembered her being quite good? So was it someone she'd dueled or saw her fight? The list there was even shorter with the exception of the Battle of Hogwarts - she wasn't sure who saw what that day. She sat down and tried to make a list of the Death Eaters she'd remembered personally dueling:</p>
<p>Rabastan Lestrange (whereabouts unknown)</p>
<p>Dolohov (whereabouts unknown)</p>
<p>Jugson (Azkaban)</p>
<p>Crabbe (dead)</p>
<p>Goyle (under house arrest)</p>
<p>Bellatrix (dead)</p>
<p>Rowle (whereabouts unknown)</p>
<p>Was there anyone else? Also how were some of these wizards still on the loose? Maybe Harry was right. He never talked about what went on in the auror department, but maybe he would want to know about this. As it was, it was good of Ginny to keep this a secret from him, but it couldn't last forever. The thought of the three wizards known to have disappeared gave her the chills. And yet this wizard seemed completely at ease, actually remorseful and, dare she say, nice? She pondered this last notion. But it could have all been a clever act. And he could have been polyjuiced. The whole thing could just be a setup. She tried not to dwell on that too much.</p>
<p>A reformed Death Eater? Hermione recognised that she was also a sucker for a a good redemption story. Was this public knowledge perhaps? Did the Prophet say anything about the fact that she'd put in a good word for Draco Malfoy at the Ministry? Thankfully, if rumours were to be believed, he seemed to be doing just fine in his current post in the Financial Sector.</p>
<p>Looking again at the the short list that left one of the Lestranges, Dolohov, and Rowle, a shiver of revulsion coursed down her spine. The man she met tonight didn't <em>seem</em> like any of them. Not that her previous experiences were anything enjoyable to draw upon. She knew nothing of them really, only the fury of their wands. And of the three, Dolohov and Rowle had the biggest bone to pick with her. Dolohov especially.</p>
<p>As she thought through this, she turned the card over in her hands and saw something that caught her eye. She cast a magnifying spell and suddenly she could clearly see what had been written in the tiniest print she'd ever seen: the words "Forgive me".</p>
<p>"Well, Nico,' she thought aloud, "if that's your real name, we'll have to see just what you're made of."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Touch of Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione agrees to meet Nico again and finds something unexpected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I own nothing pertaining to Harry Potter and the wizarding world and earn nothing from writing this bit of fiction. Any mistakes are my own.</p><p>Thanks for reading and for the encouragement I've already gotten for this story. You're the ones making this story possible!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nico" spent the rest of his week drowning in work, but his spare moments were occupied with thoughts of Hermione. She was thankfully a lot less intimidating when he wasn't at the wrong end of her wand. She was never by any means as terrifying as the psychos he'd held company with before, but she had held her own against him while only a teenager. He never said anything to anyone about it, but he was impressed, even then. After all, that thought had been quickly pushed from the forefront of his mind when he was thoroughly punished for failing to capture her. Sometimes he still had nightmares about that part of his life.</p><p>It felt good to finally be free of all that madness, to live his own life. He wished he could go back and tell his younger self to steer clear of Riddle and his lies. But he was in a bad place back then. He was angry, hurting, and practically eager for any sort of suicidal mission. But instead he'd landed in Azkaban and later was coerced to fight once more. It was easy after those years of living with only Dementors for company. But once again he didn't die. So Instead of getting locked up once more, he chose to disappear before the aurors could find him.</p><p>Of everyone involved with Riddle, the only ones lucky enough to slither away both times - that he knew of - were the Malfoys. Many of the wizards and witches he'd associated with were dead and he assumed the others went to prison. So was chasing after Hermione Granger worth risking his freedom? Something in him said yes. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Would she be angry when she found out how he got her number?</p><p>For now he was mostly just worried that he was going to be late getting to the Leaky Cauldron in time to see the beautiful witch.</p>
<hr/><p>Hermione found herself both anxious and dreading their next meeting? date? whatever it was, but the week mercilessly sped by and before she knew it Tuesday had arrived. She found herself doing much the same as the week before, pacing, fretting, and waiting for Ginny. The only exception was that she had pulled on a nice jumper to go with her trousers and attempted to tame her curls. She wasn't sure why, but the jitters in her stomach told her that she was filled with more than simple dread. At 9:45 her mobile buzzed. "Running a few minutes late. Meet you there. x Ginny"</p><p>"Well, here goes nothing," she mumbled.</p><p>Hermione grabbed her bag, took a deep breath, and stepped into the fireplace.</p><p>She chose the same table as the week before, letting Henry know she was waiting for some friends. Her mystery man walked through the door just moments later. He looked very much the same, only this time he was wearing a grey suit jacket, denims, and a black t-shirt. He sat down opposite her, wearing an endearing half-smile.</p><p>"You're here after all."</p><p>"Of course," she replied with a shrug that she hoped looked very nonchalant.</p><p>"Will your friend be joining us?"</p><p>"Yeah, she'll be here late."</p><p>"Ah." She couldn't tell if he was disappointed by the news or not. "Well, how was your week?"</p><p>Hermione found herself nattering on for several minutes about a current healing technique for ocular injury that she'd been modifying when a harried Ginny Potter popped in via floo. She spelled herself clean and hurried over to join them. Her hair was a soft purple this time, but she wore the same glasses. She was in a pair of holey denims, a green tartan blouse and her favorite dragonhide boots.</p><p>Hermione bit back a grin.</p><p>"Hey, you made it."</p><p>"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," she apologised. "Hi, you must be Nico," she smiled at the man and held out her hand. "I'm Gin."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Gin." His tone was friendly and he shook her hand politely, but the pair evaluated one another with suspicion as Henry walked over to their table to take their order.</p><p>"What can I get you all this evening?"</p><p>"Firewhiskey for me," Nico replied.</p><p>"Same for me," added Ginny.</p><p>"Oh, um, just a butterbeer for me."</p><p>"Right, I'll have them to you in short order." He walked away whistling a little tune that sounded somewhat like Celestina Warbeck's latest hit.</p><p>"So Nico," Ginny spoke up, "tell us about the company you work for."</p><p>"Well, it's a small company that works on new new potions for medicinal purposes."</p><p>"How long have you been there?"</p><p>"Nearly 4 years now."</p><p>"What did you do before that?"</p><p>Nico gave another sly grin. "Is this some sort of test?"</p><p>"She's a little over protective," explained Hermione.</p><p>"Well before that I did a little traveling and that's when I became interested in medicine. I was decent at wand-work, but wanted to see what I could do when I combined it with brewing potions. And how about you, Gin? What do you do?"</p><p>"I'm a personal trainer for professional quidditch players."</p><p>Just then their beverages arrived, two tumblers of firewhiskey and a pint of butterbeer. They clinked glasses and each took a drink.</p><p>"So how did you and Hermione meet?"</p><p>"She's a good friend of the family."</p><p>"I see..." he mused. "So how would you describe her?"</p><p>Ginny paused only for a brief moment before replying.</p><p>"Loyal, brilliant... thoughtful, brave, and determined."</p><p>Hermione blushed which he immediately noticed. He gave her a cheeky grin.</p><p>"Well, Hermione, is any of that true?"</p><p>Hermione put down her mug and swallowed. "Er.."</p><p>Right then Ginny's phone buzzed. She looked down at it and sighed.</p><p>"I'm really sorry, but I've got to go. I'm needed at home. You ok, Hermione?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's fine. Don't worry."</p><p>Ginny tilted her head back and drained the rest of her glass.</p><p>"Talk to you tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yeah, go on, Gin."</p><p>Nico waited for the other woman to leave before he turned his attention fully on Hermione who had went back to sipping from her mug.</p><p>"I meant what I said last week," he began, his voice low.</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"My regrets."</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>"May I see your hand?"</p><p>"Oh, er.."</p><p>"I'm not going to do anything to it."</p><p>"Ok," she replied nervously. She sat her mug down and hesitantly stretched out her right hand.</p><p>"Is this your wand hand?"</p><p>"Yeah, why?"</p><p>"No reason, merely curious."</p><p>He examined the palm of her hand, lightly tracing his fingertips from the center to her fingertips. The moment he touched her skin it felt electrifying. She bit back a gasp.</p><p>His own breath noticeably hitched from the sensation. "Is this alright?"</p><p>"Y-yes.."</p><p>"Good," he breathed.</p><p>She hummed in reply.</p><p>He began gently massaging her hand. Everywhere he touched thrummed with magic. "It was such a long week. I needed to see you again."</p><p>"Why?" she blurted awkwardly.</p><p>"I want to get to know you better. Is that so bad?" He paused and let go of her hand. She pulled it back as he drained his glass. She watched him lick his lower lip as he sat the empty tumbler before him. She was feeling a bit strange. It must have been those odd bursts of magic.</p><p><em>'Ask him something normal and stop being so weird!' </em>she chided herself.</p><p>"So.. how old are you?"</p><p>He grinned, showing his teeth, which she inspected without even meaning to. They were fairly white and a couple of them were crooked. '<em>And what was I expecting? Fangs?' </em>She wanted to roll her eyes at herself just then.</p><p>"Older than you."</p><p>"Funny, I already figured out that part."</p><p>"Guess then."</p><p>"Dunno, early 30's?"</p><p>"Good one. I'm 32."</p><p>"So you're 7 years older than me." She wasn't sure why she said such a silly thing. Is it normal to recite inane facts to quasi-strangers? Well, perhaps for her it wasn't so odd, but usually they'd asked first...</p><p>"Is that a problem?" he asked, cutting into her thoughts.</p><p>"I supposed it all depends."</p><p>"Depends on what?" His voice was even lower and she could have sworn that his pupils were slightly larger than before.</p><p>"Depends on.. on what we're doing."</p><p>"Right now we're having a drink together."</p><p>"Yeah, that's fine."</p><p>"What do you want us to be doing?"</p><p>"I.. having a drink is lovely, thanks."</p><p>"But would you rather we do something else? Something.. more?"</p><p>"I.." her voice faltered again, "no, this is quite good."</p><p>"Hermione," he said firmly without raising his voice. "Tell me what you're thinking about."</p><p>"I think I'd like to get to know you better, too," she replied cagily.</p><p>"In what way?"</p><p>"I haven't really decided."</p><p>"I'll pay for the drinks. You sit here and think about what you want."</p><p>Her eyes followed him as she watched the way he moved, the way he talked, the little dimple that appeared in his cheek from his endearing half-grin. How was it possible that she knew this man? Wouldn't she have remembered things like that?</p><p>He returned to the table and held out a hand to her.</p><p>"Come with me."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"Trust me."</p><p>Heart galloping like a herd of hippogriffs about to take flight, she placed her hand in his and felt the familiar squeeze of apparition.</p><p>When she opened her eyes, she was in a huge field. The moon was bright and the stars were... well, they were breathtaking.</p><p>Nico cast a few warming charms to shield them from the chill and conjured a quilt to lay on the ground. He sat down and gently pulled her down next to him.</p><p>"Lie down next to me," he encouraged.</p><p>The two of them laid there on their backs, staring at the blanket of innumerable stars twinkling above them. She could spot several constellations right away and searched the sky for others she knew would be nearby.</p><p>"This is one of my favourite things to do," he sighed.</p><p>"I like it, too."</p><p>He reached over and found her hand so that he could cover it with his own. Again the magic hummed between them and she audibly sighed.</p><p>"It's nice, isn't it?" he asked softly.</p><p>"It's always nice to see the stars."</p><p>"You know that's not what I meant."</p><p>"You mean..."</p><p>He rubbed his thumb along her wrist sending pleasant sensations up her arm.</p><p>"That. I mean that."</p><p>"Oh," she replied in a small voice.</p><p>"Do I make you nervous?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"But I make you feel other things, too, don't I?"</p><p>"Are you always so forward?"</p><p>"Absolutely," he smirked. "What happened to all that bravery your friend spoke of?"</p><p>"Well, it's usually fueled by research and careful analysis."</p><p>He chuckled and rose up on his elbow. The moon was behind him and out of the corner of her eye she could barely see the outline of his face.</p><p>"What's so funny?"</p><p>"You sounded like such a swot just then."</p><p>"Perhaps I am."</p><p>"Good. I like swotty girls." She could feel his breath on her face. He smelled like a mix of whiskey and expensive cologne. "So in the name of research, I think we should see what happens when I kiss you."</p><p>His leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. The sensation was even more intense than when their hands touched.</p><p>"Fuck," he whispered and kissed her properly this time, her soft pout slowly opening against his mouth. His tongue traced her lower lip, hesitating to go further. Hermione sighed with pleasure and opened up further, her own tongue flicking out to catch his. Her whole body felt more alive than ever before as warmth flooded through her veins.</p><p>Nico suddenly pulled away, breaking the kiss.</p><p>"Fuck, Hermione," he panted. "If I don't stop now..."</p><p>She reached up and stroked her fingers along his jawline.</p><p>He shifted and caught the tips with his mouth, kissing them.</p><p>"What <em>is</em> this?" she whispered.</p><p>"I don't know, but promise me that you'll meet me again next week."</p><p>"I- Yes. Yes, I'll see you again."</p><p>He planted a kiss on her forehead and rose to his feet before holding out a hand to help her up. Once they were both standing, he pulled out his wand and vanished the blanket.</p><p>"I think about you every damned day," he sighed and pulled her into his arms, her hair tickling his nose. She hugged him back, a million thoughts flashing through her mind. She could feel his heart thudding loudly like her own. He stepped away and suddenly he was gone.</p><p>She stood there for a few minutes, rooted to the spot as she tilted her head back and looked up once more at the billions of stars above. She had so many questions that she didn't even know where to begin how to find the answers to. The only thing she knew for certain: something was going on between her and Nico. Something that wasn't normal. But it set her on fire and the coldness she suddenly felt in his absence made her wish that he hadn't left.</p>
<hr/><p>When she went back to her apartment several minutes later, she noticed that she had a message from Ginny.</p><p>'Sorry about earlier. James had woken up in a right state and Harry couldn't seem to calm him down.'</p><p>'It's really ok,' she texted back. 'Everything was fine.'</p><p>Hermione's phone buzzed just a moment later.</p><p>"Hey, I could have called tomorrow," she said as she answered.</p><p>"It's alright, I just finally got James back to sleep, so I have a few minutes. So this Nico guy seemed alright. But I'm still concerned."</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"Why won't he tell you who he is?"</p><p>"Not sure just yet. I mean, I've narrowed it down to who it might be but he just doesn't look like anyone as I remember them."</p><p>"Well if he really is one of <em>them</em>, I mean, did you ever have a friendly chat or was it always a duel?"</p><p>"Yeah, you're right."</p><p>"We'll come back to this idea later. First tell me what happened after I left."</p><p>"We talked a little more, he took me to look at the stars, I went home."</p><p>"Sounds romantic. Sure that's all?"</p><p>"Well, he did kiss me."</p><p>"He didn't!"</p><p>"Apparently he likes swotty girls."</p><p>"Hermione! Well, was it a good kiss? He looked like he might be decent at it." She could picture Ginny's grin that she heard in the redhead's voice just then.</p><p>Hermione blushed. "Yeah, it was nice."</p><p>"Yeah, it was nice," her friend mocked and then broke into giggles. "C'mon now, would you do it again?"</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"It's decided then. We need to find out who he is before he has you snogging in some alleyway."</p><p>"I would never!"</p><p>Ginny laughed again. "Think about it," she added, sobering up. "Would you want to be caught snogging anyone on your list?"</p><p>"Not really.." She sounded disappointed and nervous. "Did he seem like he's one of them?"</p><p>"Did you actually ask him?"</p><p>"No, but I will next week."</p><p>"You're seeing him <em>again</em>?"</p><p>"Well he did ask nicely."</p><p>"Promise me you'll find out who he is. There has to be a good reason why he's not being completely honest with you. He could be up to something."</p><p>"I dunno, Gin. It didn't seem like it."</p><p>"Do you suppose he'd come out and tell you?"</p><p>"No. You're right. Well, I'll let you go. We probably both need some rest."</p><p>They said goodbye and hung up. Hermione walked over and from her table picked up the list of Death Eaters once more. If he seemed like anyone at all, maybe perhaps he most resembled Dolohov, now that she thought of it. But she had only ever seen him shouting, raging, fighting, sneering.. plus the wizard had tried to kill her. More than once. And he'd successfully killed and tortured loads of others. Could a man like that even change? She sincerely doubted it. Anyway, weren't Dolohov's eyes grey? Nico's were hazel, of that she was sure. And last she checked, no wizard wore contact lenses. He had to be someone she'd clearly forgotten.</p><p>And then there was that rush of magic. It was obvious that he'd felt it, too. It was a warm heady sensation that instantly coursed through their bodies that apparently neither of them had never experienced before. And when he'd kissed her.. Merlin! She felt herself grow warm again just from thinking about it. She struggled into her pajamas and attempted to think about the man objectively, without prejudice. She made a mental list of his qualities: intelligent, punctual, handsome, polite, charming and a good kisser. Cons: he still won't say who he is and he could be anyone, including someone she knows to be vile. That's a pretty huge Against. The real question was could she keep going with such a large unknown looming over her head? She <em>wanted</em> to see him again. She hadn't really wanted their time to end earlier, if she were honest with herself. She felt safe with him. Desired. Appreciated. Could it all be a lie? She hoped to Merlin that it wasn't. That this thing with him, whatever it was, was real.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you think Hermione will figure it out on her own? What will she do if/when she does?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Real Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nico finally gets brave enough to ask Hermione on a date. Hermione finds herself eager to say yes. Everything was great, until... it wasn't.</p><p>Dark wizard warning! I think that should suffice without giving things away. ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I own nothing here -  I'm just enjoying playing in the wizardverse. </p><p>I had a little bit of extra time and since I've nearly finished chapter 4, I didn't feel like sitting on this chapter any longer. I'll make the next chapter available when it's ready. Hope you enjoy this one!</p><p>As always, thank you for reading! It definitely helps me stay motivated knowing that someone else is waiting for me to finish writing this. Your kudos and comments have likewise been such an encouragement. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hermione awoke the next morning, there was a text message showing on her screen from a number that wasn't stored in her phone.</p><p>'Good morning, beautiful. I enjoyed getting to see you again. I hadn't planned on kissing you so soon, but I've no regrets. Do you think you'd like to experiment some more? You can text me back at this number. I have to do some brewing today, so don't expect a quick reply. x Nico'</p><p>She decided not to answer right away, but at lunch time it was still on her screen, taunting her when she pulled out her mobile to check her email. What does one say to a man one hardly knows and could quite well be an (old?) enemy? A <em>former</em> enemy, she corrected herself. Old, he was not. A handsome former enemy? She laughed to herself and imagined the Wrackspurts that must be dancing around her head just then.</p><p>'Hi,' she typed back. 'We'll see how my work experiments go this week before I commit to something else. Thank you for taking me to see the stars. Sometimes I forget how amazing they are. x H'</p><p>She hit send and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She knew full well that her text was, at best, a half-truth. She did love stargazing, but his touch... that kiss.. it was mesmerizing. A chill raced down her spine at the memory. There was something else between them, though she didn't know just what it was.</p><hr/><p>The moment that he heard his mobile buzzed across the room in his jacket pocket he wanted to check to see if it was Hermione, but he had to finish stirring this potion properly and get it bottled.</p><p>It was more than an hour later after bottling potions and cleaning his work space that he was able to fish out his phone. He grinned at her incredibly short message that, in his eyes, was a very careful "maybe yes". Elation gripped his chest and he fought off the urge to reply right away. He had waited years now, surely he could wait until he at least got home. He trekked to his office and began filling out the myriads of forms for the new potion now that it was ready for clinical testing. He filled several small boxes with a few vials and a copy of the forms before wandering up to the lab's owlery and watching as the owls carried off his latest creation for it to be tested by others. He somehow was finished a bit earlier in the evening than usual and decided to send a message to Hermione.</p><p>'Finished earlier today with work. Do you have plans tonight? x Nico'</p><p>He told himself that he wouldn't just stand around waiting, so he headed home via floo and took a nice hot shower. The phone buzzed just as he shut off the water. He grabbed his towel and quickly dried off before taking a peek. He rolled his eyes to see that it was just a text message from his mobile company trying to sell him a new phone. He wrapped his towel around his waist and strolled to the kitchen with it still in hand to assess the current food situation. He was deliberating between a quick pasta meal or making fried rice when it buzzed again.</p><p>'Not really. Just got home from work myself. Why? x H'</p><p>Why indeed, he thought to himself. He couldn't very well invite her here - not that she would agree - but perhaps a restaurant wouldn't seem out of order.</p><p>'Fancy a dinner at the new Italian place near the Muggle entrance to the Leaky?'</p><p><em>Please say yes, please say yes</em> he chanted softly to himself before realising that he sounded like a bloody teenager.</p><p>His phone buzzed again.</p><p>'Yeah, alright. What time?'</p><p>He quickly looked up the number and gave them a ring. He was able to snag a reservation for 7:30 and messaged her back.</p><p>'Reservations for 7:30. See you then. x Nico'</p><p>He put the food back into his muggle refrigerator and strode back to his room in search of something to wear. He didn't notice the note that had been left on his kitchen table.</p><hr/><p>Hermione was shaking from nerves. She wasn't really sure why she said yes so quickly. Wasn't she supposed to string him along and see if he was serious? Or was a random text invite to dinner serious enough? She was woefully equipped for dating as it was, let alone this weird unrest over who it was she was actually seeing. She had an hour before needing to leave and spent most of it reading until she could keep herself distracted no longer. She then changed into a nice maroon skater dress with a wide neckline and added a slim black belt at the waistline. A couple of combs holding her hair back, some lip gloss, and comfortable black flats and she was ready.</p><p>She sent Ginny a quick text before stepping into the floo so someone would know her whereabouts just in case (old habits and all). A poof of green smoke later and she was stepping out in the familiar surroundings of the Leaky Cauldron.</p><p>"The usual tonight?" called Henry from behind the bar.</p><p>"Sorry, no," she smiled. "Just needing to go to the other part of town."</p><p>He winked and gave her nod as she headed out the door into the muggle streets of London. It only took a moment to locate the restaurant and saw that Nico was waiting just inside the glass doors.</p><p>"Hello, beautiful," he murmured as she approached.</p><p>"Hi," she said awkwardly.</p><p>They followed a worker to a table near the back of the restaurant and settled in, looking over the menus to help avoid some of the awkwardness.</p><p>Hermione broke the silence. "Have you been here before?"</p><p>"Yeah, everything I've tried here has been quite good. Anything catch your eye?"</p><p>The dinner passed pleasantly and Hermione found herself glad that she'd given the man a proper chance. He was witty, thoughtful, and knew how to make her laugh. The fact that he was devilishly handsome was a definite bonus. The way his eyes twinkled when he looked at her was nearly overwhelming and the few times that he would gently brush a finger against hers sent jolts up her arm that made her hungry for more. Much more.</p><hr/><p>After leaving the confines of the restaurant two hours later, they paused for a moment under the awning.</p><p>"Thanks for dinner." Hermione smiled as she bit down on her lip.</p><p>"Yeah, no problem." Nico reached down and grabbed her hand, brushing it with a kiss which set her arm aflame again. "When can I see you again?"</p><p>"Er, I'm free on Sunday. If you want."</p><p>"Oh I most certainly do." He pressed another kiss to the back of her hand, causing her breath to catch, and she wished that it was her lips instead.</p><p>"I don't need to go home just yet," she offered.</p><p>"Walk with me a moment then?"</p><p>"Alright," she nodded and held firmly onto his hand, not wanting to break their only current point of connection.</p><p>"Miss Granger," he began, rather formally all of a sudden while mid-stride, "I really am truly sorry for how things have been between us in the past. I hope that you've seen that. That I'm quite serious about you."</p><p>He was looking at her from the corner of his eye as he led her down the street. He saw that she was looking straight ahead, lips parted as she listened intently.</p><p>"Would you like to go see the stars again? I know the perfect place."</p><p>She paused, forcing him to stop as well, and looked at him with a grin.</p><p>"I would love to."</p><p>He steered her around a corner into an alleyway and held her tight as he apparated them to the field they'd visited before. Just as before, he provided a blanket and gently pulled her down with him. As they lay on their backs, he continued to hold her small hand in his own, hardly daring to breathe.</p><p>"Nico," Hermione began softly, "I've already accepted your apology." She slipped her hand from his grasp to raise herself up enough to just to study his face in the moonlight. His eyes were ensnared in her own and a delicious tension pervaded her senses. "I had a lovely time at dinner. And now I think I'd like to do a little more experimenting, if you don't object."</p><p>He made no motion to stop her when she leaned down with a soft grin and feathered her lips across his own. He reached up and pulled her closer, deepening their kiss as his tongue darted out, licking her lips, teasing them open. She whimpered into his mouth and the sound shot straight to his groin. He pulled her closer, letting one hand glide down the side of her dress, bunching up the skirt until he found her silken thigh. It was his turn to groan. She broke their kiss to pepper his jawline with gentle pecks all the way to his earlobe before drawing it between her lips and just barely biting down. He pulled on top of him, aligning her hips to his own to tease her with what was hidden beneath his trousers. Everywhere the other touched was consumed in heat and magic.</p><p>"Merlin, Hermione, do you feel what you do to me?"</p><p>She gasped and ground her hips against him, seeking friction.</p><p>He pulled down against him, her chin notched above his shoulder. "Shhhh, not yet, love," he murmured, trying to regain some control. "I'd say the experiment was a success."</p><p>Hermione had to fight the urge not to pout. But the feeling of being held in his arms was incredibly soothing, even if her soaked knickers belied other feelings that were equally at play. He slowed breathing was pleasant to listen to and slowly lulled her into a calmer state. She could feel his thudding heart beneath her.</p><p>When he spoke, the rumble in his chest tickled her ear.</p><p>"I want you to be sure first."</p><p>"Have I seemed like I'm not?"</p><p>"No... that's not it, love. I'm afraid I haven't been entirely honest with you. But.. I think you knew this. You've just been playing along."</p><p>"I don't kiss a wizard just to be nice."</p><p>"While I'm certain of that..." His heart was racing a like a kid on a Firebolt X and his palms grew sweaty. "I have to tell you why I know you."</p><p>Hermione grew tense. It was the moment she'd been waiting for, but her nerves jangled to an unpleasant tune. She quickly made up her mind.</p><p>"What if I don't want to know?"</p><p>He blinked back her, owl-like.</p><p>"I can't... it wouldn't be right."</p><p>"Not just yet," she whispered. And without waiting for a response, she leaned down and snogged him properly. It was an argument difficult to want to disagree with, even though he knew that it would only be worse later. But right now her lips were on him and her lithe figure had completely dissuaded his own body from attempting to change her mind.</p><p>When the couple finally broke apart, they laid side by side once more, staring at the glinting blanket of stars. That was when it all went to hell.</p><p>A small pop was heard to their right and a dark swirling cloak arrested their attention. An angry bearded face surrounded by shaggy brown hair was visible in the moonlight.</p><p>"Found you, 'Tonin," he said in a singsong voice. "And you led us right to that mudblood bitch. Good work."</p><p>Hermione tried to process what was said, but there yet was another crack of apparition and a second cloaked figure came into view.</p><p>"Get her," the first wizard snarled.</p><p>Dolohov attempted to grab her, but in her fright she leapt up, wand at the ready.</p><p>She let loose a volley of hexes while the two new arrivals blocked and sent forth their own. Dolohov sent a curse toward the bearded wizard, but it ricocheted off in another direction and the cloaked man seemed to disappear. She threw up another shield, but he reappeared behind her, knocking her wand from her hand and binding her with Incarcerous.</p><p>"Cheers," he sneered and then disapparated with her, leaving her wand in the dark field. Before Dolohov could react, the other wizard was also gone, leaving him alone with a blanket and Hermione's bag. He Accioed her wand and stuck it in the bag.</p><p>"Fuck," he swore and, grabbing everything, went home.</p><hr/><p>He found the note that was on his table.</p><p>
  <em>'Found you at last, old friend. Enjoy yourself while you can.'</em>
</p><p>It was unsigned, but he knew full well who it was from, the vile fucker. He needed to find Hermione and fast. Not just because he would certainly get locked up now, but there was no way she was going to believe that it wasn't a setup. He paced around the room, thinking. Somehow he was followed. A trace? He searched his pockets. In his jacket, he found a simple gum wrapper. A tap of his wand and the wrapper glowed red. He'd been so stupid! He always checked for magic when he went anywhere, but he never thought to check his clothing in his own house. He heard a buzzing noise from Hermione's bag. Her phone?</p><p>He looked in the bag, but was astonished by the amount of things that she carried in there. She'd put muggle grandmothers to shame with a bag like that. He thankfully managed to find her phone when it buzzed again.</p><p>
  <em>'How was your hot date? x Ginny'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'James is sleeping now, call me when you get in. x Ginny'</em>
</p><p>Ginny.. wasn't that the girl she'd brought with her the last two weeks? He clicked on the message to see if he could somehow reply. Her phone was locked.</p><p><em>Calm down, Antonin</em>, he told himself. <em>It's muggle technology and you are intelligent enough to create your own brewing charms, for Salazar's sake.</em> He knew he only had a few tries with her code before the phone would lock up. He tried her birthday - which he should not have known, but he had practically memorized her file at the Ministry - but it didn't work. Ok.. the number on her office door? Also incorrect. On a whim, he used his phone to look up at the date that would have been her first day at Hogwarts. He punched in the numbers and - bingo! He opened the message, looked up Ginny's number, and stored it in his own phone for future reference.</p><p>He then quickly replied, <em>'Hi Ginny, it's Nico. Don't wait up. Hermione will have to message you later.'</em></p><p>He hoped to deter her while he figured out what to do next. What he didn't know was that Hermione never let anyone touch her phone. She was almost manic about it.</p><p>About five minutes later, Ginny replied. <em>'I just sent Harry 'round and Hermione is not home. Send your address?'</em></p><p>Sent Harry 'round? Surely not... oh Merlin. Of course it would be that way. Harry bloody Potter. Head Auror and otherwise defender of justice for the wizarding world. His goose was not only cooked, it was deep fried.</p><p><em>Should have left the girl alone, Antonin, and you wouldn't be in this position</em>, he reminded himself.</p><p>But what could he do? If he didn't give them his address, surely he'd be to blame for the kidnapping of one of the Ministry's brightest stars and leading female hero. He likely would be anyway. Should he leave a note for his employers? What does one do when about to be arrested due to unforeseen circumstances? It wasn't like he was a stranger to arrest. Only that time he'd deserved it. Now...</p><p>He sent his address and moments later there was a knock on the door. He'd barely had time to fret. It was over.</p><p>"It's Potter. If you don't open up-"</p><p>He flung the door wide and stared at the man before him. His hair still stuck up stubbornly, he still wore glasses, his scar was still obviously peeking through his fringe. But this Harry Potter was vastly more intimidating now that he was no longer a scrawny teenager. Plus he had risen to Head Auror for good reason. The look on his face alone did not brook argument.</p><p>"Mr. Potter, do come in," he said in a practised way that he used to use on fellow Death Eaters.</p><p>"Who are you and where is Hermione?" the bespectacled man glowered.</p><p>"The name's Nico Antony and we were on a date when we were attacked."</p><p>"Tell me everything you know."</p><p>He briefly explained what happened, the dueling, and that she was taken.</p><p>"She was obviously the target. How did they find her?"</p><p>"I was tracked. I should have checked my pockets before leaving."</p><p>"Do you often check your pockets? Do you have problems with other wizards, Mr. Antony?"</p><p>"I've... made some enemies in the past."</p><p>"And what does Hermione have to do with that?"</p><p>He handed Harry the note.</p><p>"I found this when I got home. I didn't notice it earlier."</p><p>"It isn't signed. Do you know who it's from?"</p><p>"Of that I have no doubt, Mr. Potter. I'd know that handwriting anywhere."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Rabastan Lestrange."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Strange Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione is forced to deal with the truth and an unlikely pair search for clues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I own nothing pertaining to Harry Potter and the wizarding world and earn nothing from writing this bit of fiction.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione came to in the dark. She was lying down on a wooden floor, still bound hand and foot.</p><p>She coughed from the dust she'd inhaled upon waking.</p><p>"Nice of you to join us, Mudblood."</p><p>A few candles flickered to life and she saw the two wizards that had attacked she and Nico sitting at a table on the other side of the room. They practically leered at her.</p><p>"Who are you?" she croaked.</p><p>"I'm insulted that you would even need to ask, though perhaps it's the beard." He smirked.</p><p>She frowned and looked at him more carefully.</p><p>"I believe the name you hesitate to pronounce is Lestrange, girly. Rabastan, obviously. And this is my apprentice, Gavan Rees. He's rather dashing in his new robes, don't you think?" The younger wizard was pale with closely cropped black hair. It was difficult to distinguish more in the dim light.</p><p>She ignored the question. "Where's Nico?" she demanded.</p><p>"Bring her over here so I can see her face."</p><p>"Levicorpus," Rees murmured and guided her with his wand to the table where he dumped her unceremoniously.</p><p>Her ropes were then manipulated to bind her flat as they encircled the entire tabletop.</p><p>"Where is Nico?" the older wizard mockingly repeated with a laugh as he got to his feet and hovered over her, regarding her carefully with his baby blues. His hair was now pulled back into a low ponytail. "You both should really stop pretending and call him by the name that his poor mother gave him: Antonin Nicolas Dolohov." He practically sang the wizard's name. "I'm afraid he's not here though. It seems that he ran away and left you with us."</p><p>"Dolohov?" she whispered. Her heart wanted to explode. Tears welled up and threatened to spill down her cheeks. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have trusted him?</p><p>"Aww, did he not tell you yet?" he teased darkly. "Sorry if I spoiled the surprise."</p><p>"What do you want?" she gasped.</p><p>A cold smile crossed his face that even his beard couldn't hide. This was followed momentarily by an eerie laugh which he punctuated by pressing the tip of his wand to her cheek.</p><p>"Revenge," he hissed.</p><p>And then she heard a strange word she'd never heard before. She couldn't even be sure of the language. Some form of Old Norse? But what she was certain of was that her whole body felt like it was being burned by ice.</p>
<hr/><p>"Lestrange," Harry repeated. "You're certain."</p><p>"I wish it were anyone else."</p><p>"How do you know?" The auror's green eyes narrowed as they swept over the figure of "Nico". There was a lie in there somewhere. He almost wished he'd had an eye like Moody.</p><p>"I got a good look at his face when he ambushed us. He had someone with him, but not anyone I recognised. We dueled, the four of us. Hermione, she'd cast a shield and I was nearly to her, but.. but they grabbed her from behind and disapparated. They left her wand."</p><p>"Let me see it then." Harry held out his hand.</p><p>Antonin quickly picked up Hermione's beaded bag to fish the wand out. He placed it in the young wizard's open hand.</p><p>Harry quickly scanned her wand to make sure that it was hers and then check the spells cast. It appears that the wizard's story at least partially checked out.</p><p>"You're going to have to come with me for questioning."</p><p>"Yeah, I figured as much."</p><p>"So where were you when you were attacked?"</p><p>"We were in a field, lying back and looking at the stars."</p><p>Harry snorted.</p><p>"If I would have known that she was in danger, I would have taken her straight home from the restaurant."</p><p>"Where did you go eat?"</p><p>"Giuseppe's. It's in muggle London not far from the Leaky Cauldron."</p><p>Another auror came into the room. "Oh good, you're here MacMillan. I need you to verify that Hermione was at Giuseppe's tonight. It's a muggle restaurant near the Leaky. Send in Grant, yeah?" The auror nodded and left.</p><p>"Don't believe me?" Nico queried.</p><p>"Standard procedure."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Why were you with her?"</p><p>"We were on a date."</p><p>"How did you meet?"</p><p>"I, er, telephoned a few weeks ago and asked her to meet me at the Leaky."</p><p>"So how do you know her?"</p><p>"We were acquainted in the past and I have admired her from afar for quite some time."</p><p>"And she just met you there without question?"</p><p>"She brought a friend. Gin, she introduced herself as."</p><p>"My wife," Harry grimaced.</p><p>"Well, yes, though I didn't know that at the time. We met again the following week, the three of us, for some drinks. And tonight was our first actual date."</p><p>Another auror entered the room. Grant, he supposed.</p><p>"How did his wand check out?"</p><p>"Registered to one Nico Antony. Bought it from Ollivander's just a few years back."</p><p>"Thanks, Grant." The brown skinned wizard with curly hair nodded and let himself out. The door closed behind him with a soft click.</p><p>"What happened to your old wand, Mr. Antony? Surely it's not your first."</p><p>"It was broken in an accident. It's not quite the same as the first, but I've grown rather fond of it."</p><p>"You may have it back when we're done today."</p><p>"Of course, Mr. Potter. I'll help in any way I can."</p><p>"So you're dating Hermione?"</p><p>"I'm in no way worthy of her and I couldn't believe she'd even come to dinner with me."</p><p>"So what does Lestrange have to do with you going to dinner?"</p><p>"I told you, he tracked me."</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, but why you? Why Hermione?"</p><p>"I've no idea what he's been about lately, I swear it. Please, I'll help you find her."</p><p>A raised eyebrow and pursed lips adorned the auror's face.</p><p>"We've been hunting Lestrange for years. What makes you think you'll be able to help? Just how well do you know him?"</p><p>"Far better than I'd like."</p><p>"Does she know? About your association with him?"</p><p>"She didn't, but now... I don't even know if she'd trust me now."</p><p>"Why is that?"</p><p>"I'll tell you if you promise me that you'll let me help you find her."</p><p>"I can't do that."</p><p>"You can, you're Harry Potter and you're the head of this department. You <em>make</em> the bleeding rules."</p><p>"Why should I let you help?</p><p>"Because I owe it to her. Because she needs to know that I didn't cause this. Even if... even if she hates me now."</p><p>"It matter that much to you? What she thinks of you?"</p><p>"I've done her wrong in the past, Potter. You as well. But I'm a changed man and I've proved it everywhere else in my life. Let me prove it again."</p><p>"Just who are you?"</p><p>"Promise me first."</p><p>"Fine, if it will save her life, I promise."</p><p>"Alright." He swallowed nervously. "My real name is Dolohov. Antonin Dolohov."</p>
<hr/><p>Hermione hadn't been in this much pain in a long time. Thank Merlin is was over as soon as it started.</p><p>"Liked that one, did you? That's a little something an old friend taught me."</p><p>She tried not to shake, but the jolt had done something to her nerves and her muscles kept twitching.</p><p>He grinned.</p><p>"It's too bad that my lovely sister-in-law didn't finish you the last time. But now I understand. After all, playtime is so much more fun!" He elbowed Rees jovially. "Gavan, why don't you get us both a nice cuppa while we have a chat with Miss Granger?"</p><p>Rees disappeared into the gloom and she heard some noises in the next room.</p><p>"While he's away, I want to tell you a little secret about why you're here. You're the war's leading lady, a ministry favourite, and Harry Potter's best friend and therefore the reason why I am forced to live in the shadows. And you've also somehow gotten yourself involved with dear Antonin who all but abandoned me during the last battle and I nearly died. If it weren't for Rowle, I wouldn't have made it. Sadly, he didn't." Something in his eyes told her that he wasn't sad about it in the slightest. "The only thing that could have made this sweeter was bringing you both here, but I've learned how to live to fight another day."</p><p>At that moment, the younger wizard returned with two steaming mugs of tea.</p><p>"Sorry if I don't offer you any, but you can hardly drink tea lying down. I'd hate for you to choke and end our night early."</p><p>She glared at them both.</p><p>"Charming," Rees remarked.</p><p>"Mudbloods are certainly that, aren't they?"</p><p>"Why would Dolohov be bothering with the likes of this one?"</p><p>Rees spoke with all the coldness of a frost giant.</p><p>"I think he was distracted by her academic accolades. He always did go in for swots when we were in school together."</p><p>The young wizard snorted in disbelief.</p><p>"Then again... he did nearly kill her once and tried to again. Maybe he's overwhelmed by remorse. He's grown soft, you know."</p><p>"Obviously. It was far too easy to follow him tonight."</p><p>Hermione's attention drifted inward, still wrestling through the very idea that the man she was falling for, nay was ready to get in the sack with, was Dolohov. It wasn't like she didn't suspect and he <em>was</em> the most likely one... Merlin and Nimue, she was angry with herself and confused about everything. He'd tried to tell her, but she refused to let him talk. She was afraid of knowing. It was so much easier to just feel when he made her magic hum in a way she'd never experienced. She didn't even know why it happened and should have researched it, but now there she was, tied to a table and watching two psychopaths take tea.</p><p>"Mudblood." Lestrange broke her from her reverie. "It's time you gave us some information on those potions you've been meddling with."</p><p>"Potions?" she asked innocently.</p><p>"For werewolves. We read, girly. And since the subject has become rather... personal.. it's an important topic."</p><p>"The results were inconclusive and I'm to run around round of tests."</p><p>"Yes, but what were the results?"</p><p>"Well, for some it worked. Others.. they became quite ill and we had to intervene."</p><p>The two men's eyes flickered.</p><p>"Ill how?"</p><p>"Extreme nausea. Insomnia. Hallucinations."</p><p>"But it worked for the others?"</p><p>"Quite well. Painless transformation, zero rage, and they could go about like it's a normal day. No fighting. No need to hunt."</p><p>"In other words, you neutered them," assessed Rees.</p><p>"I what?"</p><p>"The rage, the hunger, the hunting... those are normal traits," he continued.</p><p>"The goal is for a peaceful society where those effected with lycanthropy can live without being a threat to their neighbors and family."</p><p>"The pack is the family," the younger man snarled.</p><p>Rabastan watched the exchange in silence, curious.</p><p>"Of course. But surely you understand-"</p><p>"No, witch, it's <em>you</em> who doesn't understand! You're meddling with things you ought to leave alone. You and the fucking Ministry hounds who feel the need to stick your noses into everyone else's business!"</p><p>She blanched at the accusation.</p><p>"It's not meddling. It's so that when the werewolf reforms come, the arses in charge will have to pass them because they will be out of excuses."</p><p>"They'll find another, trust me."</p><p>"They bloody well won't by the time I'm through. I assure you, Mr. Rees, I'm quite thorough."</p><p>"Excuse me, children," interrupted Lestrange. "As enlightening as this argument might be, it's not going to give me the answers that I need. What I need, girly, is the formula that you're using for this potion."</p><p>"I can't. It's not safe yet."</p><p>"And yet when it is, it will be controlled by the government and cause further problems. Or did you not think about that part just yet?"</p><p>"I have contacts in the DMLE and I can assure-"</p><p>"Empty promises, all. Now. You will tell me how you make it. Every last detail."</p><p>"And if I refuse?"</p><p>"I promise you a most excruciating death."</p>
<hr/><p>Harry's face had gone the color of puce. If fire could have shot out his eyes, it would have.</p><p>"You fucker! You're a right bastard thinking you can just... try to destroy Hermione's life again. You ought to be in Azkaban and that's exactly where you're going."</p><p>"You promised, Potter," Dolohov hissed in return. "I'm not the wizard I once was, but that doesn't mean I've gotten weak."</p><p>"You had drinks with my wife!"</p><p>"I didn't know who she was then! Circe, I should have never..." His voice grew suddenly tight. "I should have tried to forget her."</p><p>Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, trying to calm down. He had gotten better at self-control over the years.</p><p>"Tell me again why you met with her the first time."</p><p>"Because I wanted to apologise to her in person."</p><p>"And did you?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"But you never actually told her who you were. Before."</p><p>"I assume that she knows now."</p><p>"And she accepted your apology?"</p><p>"She kissed me tonight, Potter. So I would think so."</p><p>Harry grimaced at the very idea.</p><p>"Why did you meet her the second time?"</p><p>"Because she's cute, insanely intelligent, and we got on well."</p><p>"This is revolting."</p><p>"Look, I didn't mean to mislead her. I was too afraid to tell her then and tonight she outright refused to let me tell her."</p><p>"I'm going to call Ginny. And then you're going to take me to where you were tonight."</p><p>Dolohov nodded as the auror climbed to his feet and left the room.</p><p>
  <em>"Hiya Gin. It's going to be a late one."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where's Hermione?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Rabastan Lestrange has taken her somewhere. We'll find her."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lestrange!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Listen, before I go... did Hermione say anything about this Nico fellow? About who he is?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well... she thought he might have been a Death Eater. She'd made a list of who he might be."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did she tell you exactly who?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, she wouldn't say. She knew it was someone who'd seen her duel."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, she was right about that part."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Merlin, Harry, who is he?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I gotta go, Gin. We need to find her. Fast."</em>
</p><p>He clicked off before he'd have to answer her question. One thing at the time, right? Macmillan came around the corner just then with confirmation from the restaurant. Apparently the workers had thought their flirting to be quite darling. Ugh. He thanked the other wizard and told him he'd summon him via patronus if he needed further assistance. He turned and went back in to face a wizard who he'd spent years loathing and even more years hoping to arrest him and sentence him to the Kiss.</p><p>Dolohov was still in the chair where he'd left him, his expression pensive.</p><p>"Alright, Dolohov, on your feet. You're going to take me where you were this evening. And so help me, if you try to do anything.. anything.. out of line, we'll skip Azkaban and I will just Avada you on the spot."</p><p>Wand back in hand, Dolohov side-alonged Harry to the field where he had been just hours before. He felt ill just being there. Harry walked off, casting investigative spells as he hunted for clues and to see if Dolohov's version of the story completely checked out. He was slightly miffed when it did, but refused to let that bleed into his investigation.</p><p>Dolohov stared at the grass where it had been smashed down from their blanket, morose thoughts attempting to shove their way to the fore.</p><p>"Potter, is there still a trace on Unforgivables?"</p><p>"Yeah. You think there might be a chance...?"</p><p>"Doubtful, but maybe. More likely now that they have their own versions. Just trying to think."</p><p>"You mean like your purple curse?" Harry couldn't help himself.</p><p>Dolohov snorted. "Like my purple curse," he said acidly. "Are you lot any good at tracking charms?"</p><p>Harry slapped his forehead. "Godric, the note!" He fished the bit of parchment out of his pocket.</p><p>"Glad I'm here to jog your memory."</p><p>"If you're so brilliant, why didn't you do it yourself earlier?"</p><p>"I didn't have time. You showed up on my doorstep while I was making a plan and then you hauled me into the Ministry for questioning. In the meantime, Hermione's been gone nearly 3 hours."</p><p>Harry gritted his teeth and cast a charm on the note, hoping that it could pick up something of Lestrange since it was his handwriting and, assumingly, had touched the parchment with bare hands.</p><p>The note glowed orange in the dark and the ink danced into the air, as if Harry's wand was a maestro's baton leading the way. Even Dolohov silently admitted that it was a fancy bit of wandwork. By now the ink had settled itself back on the parchment as an arrow, pointing the way.</p><p>"Fancy a bit of night flying, Dolohov?" Harry asked wryly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment to let me know what you're thinking.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Scream for Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione has a heart-to-heart with her captors and Harry leads the way (hopefully) to a rescue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I own nothing pertaining to Harry Potter and the wizarding world and earn nothing from writing this bit of fiction.</p><p>Warning: brief sexual assault and torture</p><p>And now, without any further ado, let's see what happens next!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione weighed her options carefully, as she always did. The best thing to <em>usually</em> do in a hostage situation is to stay calm and stall for time. But considering that the only person who she was sure who knew who had even taken her was of questionable motive at best. Was Dolohov sincere about her or was this part of some more elaborate scheme? She hadn't quite settled on what she wanted to believe there. She was certain that Ginny would try to check in with her, but.. again, so much was riding on a certain wizard who had been wriggling his way into her heart and nearly into her knickers. And as things currently stood, she would either be killed or tortured by the mad wizards who had kidnapped her.</p><p>"I could brew it for you." Her brave tone surprised herself.</p><p>"Oh ho, little mouse, while it might be enlightening to watch how you make it, I'm afraid we're rather pressed for time as it were." Lestrange sneered while he squeezed her cheeks roughly with thumb and forefinger, forcing her jaw apart.</p><p>He snapped his fingers with the other hand and Rees pressed a vial filled with a liquid of a dark sapphire hue into it.</p><p>"It's time for a little experiment of our own, eh Gawan?"</p><p>The other wizard snickered. To keep herself calm, Hermione tried to imagine the pair as mad Dr. Frankenstein with Igor his lab assistant from a silly movie she watched as a girl. It nearly worked, but for the pain in her jaw.</p><p>"This isn't your usual veritaserum, Miss Granger. It will allow us to penetrate your mind without using legilimency. Not only will you tell us anything we wish, but you'll show it to us as well." Without further ado, he poured it into her mouth and though she tried not to swallow or choke it was impossible with her mouth pried open like a fish on a hook. Satisfied, he let go of her face and waited for the potion to take effect.</p><p>It took all of five minutes. Hermione could feel a sharp ping in her head and her eyes snapped to the blue irises of her lead tormenter. If he were anyone else, she might have found him beautiful, but she knew that his soul was as enticing as rancid meat.</p><p>The interrogation began benignly, such as what she'd had for dinner, followed by her favourite school subject (complete with images of pages of textbooks). From there it deepened: where she lived, where she had lunch, where she did her shopping. Rees made careful notes all the while, the scratching of his quill incessant as she spoke. The potion was supposed to last three to four hours, so there was no need to rush, not now that she was talking. At last they came to the matter of potions.</p><p>"Describe for me the changes you made in the wolfsbane potion and the results of your first round of tests."</p><p>She began explaining how the picking of aconite was affected by the lunar cycle itself and how it also needed to be as fresh as possible. How she'd experimented with changing the amount of various standard ingredients and finally how she had added several new ingredients: crushed lavender, dew collected from the leaves of the Silver Queen plant, powdered dragon egg shell, and the tiniest drop of holly berry juice.</p><p>She described the various test subjects and results shown over the period of the last few months. Unfortunately, there were several allergic reactions, one patient nearly died, and only half showed the results that they were hoping for. As she spoke, they were able to see what happened to each person mentioned. She was right about it being inconclusive. The two wizards looked at each other as if silently communicating.</p><p>"Until we can get that number closer to 90% of all test cases," she kept going, "we're unable to move forward. This week I decided to add a step in the brewing process, but I won't know until two weeks time if it is a viable solution."</p><p>"Rees is a competent potion maker. Explain the steps you took for your recent batch."</p><p>Hermione prattled on as if she were reciting a cake recipe. But as she neared a crucial step, she found herself tongue tied.</p><p>"Continue, Mudblood."</p><p>Her eyes grew wide in consternation. Her mouth opened but nothing would come out. The pain in her head increased. It's as if they were pressing against a blank wall.</p><p>"Hmm, I didn't expect resistance this far in."</p>
<hr/><p>Harry took Antonin with him via side-along back to the Ministry to get brooms. He grabbed MacMillan as well, now that he was sure that there were two wizards to deal with and it would be helpful in case Dolohov turned on him. Leaving the other two for a moment, he gave Ginny a quick call to update her and get her take on "Nico". When he ended the call, he found the two wizards in some sort of staring contest.</p><p>"Right, let's go, you lot. Antony," he felt it best to keep the man's identity to himself for the moment, "here's a broom. I expect it back in one piece or the Ministry will be sending you a bill."</p><p>The man accepted it with a snort as it was pressed into his hand. "You're not the only good flyer, Potter."</p><p>"Just explaining the rules, mate." He motioned for the man to walk ahead of him and the three of of them made their way to the lifts and out into the night.</p><p>Harry pulled out the enchanted parchment once more and motioned in the direction they needed to head. The trouble would be knowing how long they'd be flying. It was impossible to say at this juncture and checking a parchment while flying wouldn't be the easiest feat, so he optioned to securely spellotape the paper to the broom (with a sticking charm as well, just in case) and led them off into the night. He''d never been so thankful for moonlight.</p><p>Dolohov and Macmillan flew easily on either side of him, the cold night air biting at their faces. Dolohov muttered a warming charm to keep his hands from freezing, so high up they were. On and on they flew away from London, over village and vale, moor and meadow.</p><p>As misfortune would have it, the tracking spell was behaving badly. It first took them to an ink factory, assumingly where the ink used to write on the parchment had itself originated. A frustrated Harry recast the spell with stronger intent and they were off again, this time in a northwesterly direction.</p><p>Dolohov bit back his own irritation. He knew it was bound to be dodgy since both he and Harry had handled the paper and it was never going to be as precise as with something more personal, like a scrap of clothing or piece of hair. There was truthfully nothing to be done about it, but it didn't stop him from worrying if they were going to be too late.</p>
<hr/><p>Hermione was suddenly jolted with a sharp pain in her abdomen.</p><p>"Tell us, Mudblood, or there will be more where that came from."</p><p>"I...I can't! I'm trying, I swear it!"</p><p>Rees whispered something in Lestrange's hear, but she couldn't catch it.</p><p>"Let's try another method then," the bearded wizard countered and gave the other man a nod. Rees murmured a spell that she was unfamiliar with as he pointed his wand at her right foot.</p><p>She felt a coldness creeping up, though she could see nothing out of the ordinary. But the sensation grew until her entire leg felt like it was being submerged in ice water. It spread across her groin and down her other leg while simultaneously working its way down her other leg. Lestrange's face seem wrapt with glee.</p><p>'<em>Frostbite in summer</em>,' she thought ruefully as her teeth began to chatter.</p><p>"We could stop this at any time, girly. The sooner you give up your secrets, the less likely you'll have permanent damage from the frostbite. I assume you'd like to keep your limbs?"</p><p>"T-t-too c-c-cold to thi-think."</p><p>"Aww, Gavan, look how she's turning a lovely shade of blue. It's quite a good colour on her, don't you think?"</p><p>Rees chuckled.</p><p>"Y-y-you're m-muh m-m-mad."</p><p>"Did you know," Lestrange met her eyes with a grin, "that 90% of prisoners who go to Azkaban aren't the same when they're released? Perhaps that's what happened to our mutual friend. Don't you think, Gavan?"</p><p>"Obviously," came the terse reply.</p><p>"However," he leaned down rather close to Hermione's face at this point, "even I'm not mad enough to sully myself." He spit on her face and watched it run down her cheek toward her ear with a smirk as he straightened. "I think that's enough for now. We'll let her thaw a bit and see if she'll change her mind."</p><p>Rees cancelled the spell and the two of them retired to another room. Hermione's breath was still puffing out cold into the warm room.</p><p>The sudden return to the August heat was excruciating. No gradual warming possible and Hermione gritted her teeth against the pain. She had no way to convince them that there was a secrecy vow over part of the process for making the new wolfsbane potion. Why was it so urgent, anyway? Was Lestrange or Rees a werewolf? It was only a half moon that week, so it was impossible to know, familiar though she was with many lupine habits. As it was, she was hanging by a thread. Her only thought was focused on that rush of magic that had warmed her veins earlier that evening, before everything had went sideways.</p>
<hr/><p>"Down there," Harry shouted at last, hoping to garner their attention as he suddenly descended.</p><p>They both looked toward him at the sudden shout and followed suit. Dolohov prayed to whatever being might answer that Hermione would be alright. If she trusted him at all afterward was secondary.</p><p>There was a house hidden amongst a copse a trees at the edge of a farm. Light flickered from some of the windows. Harry circled lower to be sure that the arrow was pointing to it. Sure at last of his reading, he pointed toward an area on the other side of the trees where they could safely land without setting off any wards, assuming that there were some of the property. Sure enough, he was correct. A wave of his wand revealed a haze of criss-crossed lines that encircled the area around the house like a dome of tangled thread. Unfortunately, head auror or no, complex wards weren't his specialty. Macmillan's either and he knew it. No wonder they'd never been able to find this place before. He was practically pushed away before he even got close.</p><p>"Shit," Harry muttered.</p><p>"Problem, Potter?" quizzed Dolohov.</p><p>"Yeah, this is going to take longer than I thought."</p><p>"Do you trust me?"</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"I said do you trust me?"</p><p>"Not entirely, no."</p><p>"I could take this down in less than thirty minutes."</p><p>Harry didn't look the least surprised. He knew Dolohov was skilled with his wand. Ernie, however, was quite astonished.</p><p>"I say let him have a go," the blond suggested.</p><p>"And if he alerts them to our presence?"</p><p>"I'll keep my wand on 'im, not to worry." Ernie turned to Dolohov. "If you fuck this up, I'll arrest you on the spot for interference. I don't know why Potter insisted on bringing you."</p><p>"Because I know the kidnappers more than I'd like. And like you, I'd prefer Miss Granger was returned home in one piece."</p>
<hr/><p>The pause was just long enough to almost get some feeling back into her feet.</p><p>"You see, Miss Granger, that we are quite serious about getting the answers we seek."</p><p>Her eyes flicked to the direction his voice came.</p><p>"It's a pity really. A waste of a brilliant mind. If you were a real witch, this meeting would have been entirely different. Of that I can assure you."</p><p>"I'm every bit of witch as you are a wizard."</p><p>"You're an abomination," he snarled. But then he smiled again in a rapid mood shift. "If you weren't so intelligent, I daresay that even those who seem to care about you would have instantly forgotten you. A smart mudblood is bad enough. A stupid one would be even more worthless."</p><p>"You're nothing but a bigoted arsehole, Lestrange."</p><p>"Oh, such a naughty thing to say about me, whatever shall I do?" he laughed maniacally. So much so that even Rees took a small step away. Perhaps Rabastan was coming truly unhinged. She looked over at him with worry. He smirked and walked off, leaving her with his apprentice.</p><p>She heard a door click and Rees moved toward her slowly, like a tiger stalking its prey.</p><p>"Why are you with him?" she dared to ask.</p><p>"He's powerful."</p><p>"There are other ways of getting what you want."</p><p>"As if you would know."</p><p>"If you work hard, you don't need to rely on someone else's power."</p><p>"Funny you should be the one saying that." He pulled a chair up to the table and sat on the top of it so as to be able to look down at her. "You're currently wandless, friendless, and at <em>my</em> mercy. And Rabastan doesn't know this, but I'm not above using Mudbloods to get <em>other</em> things that I want either." His suggestive tone made her grow nauseous. "If I can't use you for your mind, I can still think of other uses for you. Although..."</p><p>He dragged his wand up her center, from her navel to just under her chin. She eyed him fiercely, ready to scream if he so much as touched her. He suddenly pushed into her mind with such force that she heard herself shriek anyway. Eschewing her thoughts about potions or research, instead he sought out her memories of Dolohov. She could feel him flicking through her thoughts, observing their interactions in the Leaky Cauldron and their first kiss. He skipped to their dinner date, smirking as he eavesdropped and learned all sorts of useful things about them both. He then watched them as they lay together beneath the stars, desperate for one another, right up until the moment that he himself arrived. He left her just as abruptly and sat there for a moment, a pronounced sneer overtaking his face.</p><p>"Even just thinking about him turns you on, doesn't it?"</p><p>"You bastard," she huffed.</p><p>"What can I say? I like to watch. Perhaps I'll go back and watch again. Pity that you stopped when you did. I wonder what you did when you went home the after he kissed you the first time. Maybe I should-"</p><p>Rabastan Lestrange burst into the room just then.</p><p>"We've got company."</p>
<hr/><p>Antonin Dolohov was, in fact, quite an expert at dismantling wards. If it were any other situation, perhaps one would have imagined that he was an artist waving his brush in the night sky. Even the aurors were soundly impressed though they watched stone-faced.</p><p>He was finishing the last one when he felt it - he had tripped some sort of alarm.</p><p>"They know we're here," he growled.</p><p>"No time to waste," announced Harry. "Let's get Hermione. If we get separated, get to the Ministry."</p><p>He raced across the lawn to the house, Macmillan and Dolohov just behind. Instead of heading for the door, Dolohov went for a front window, vanished the glass with a spell and propelling himself through the opening. Harry and Ernie charged the door, blasting it off its hinges at the same time Dolohov leapt through the now-open window. Somewhere inside was Hermione and they needed to move fast.</p><p>Lestrange for his part had expected a frontal attack and positioned himself inside, away from the door and disillusioned. He'd hex them before they even found the source. He'd already dimmed the light where he'd left Rees and the mudblood.</p><p>Rees pushed himself once more into Hermione's mind as he attempted to break down the wall in her mind by any means possible. He tried another spell, one that rendered lesser witches and wizards a gibbering mess and left their mind for the taking. She was stronger than that, though, and he strengthened the curse, putting more of his magic into it. It felt like a sledgehammer. She turned her head and vomited, catching the younger wizard and his cloak by surprise. Revulsion overtook him and, with utter coldness, he did two things that would haunt her: he cast that burning hex again and then attempted to force himself upon her.</p><p>Gavan Rees had one goal: if he couldn't get what he needed from her, he'd be damned sure that she'd be useless to anyone else. Now that he knew information wouldn't be forthcoming, the only obvious choice was destruction. A full out assault was in order. The hex was easy - he was quite practiced at it and it seemed rather effective earlier. The physical part was a bit trickier. He enjoyed inflicting pain, through spells or otherwise, so he was enjoying himself already. It was more the fact that he had to hurry. He was a wizard that preferred taking his time. But there was no time at all, really. He maybe only had a few minutes at best unless Lestrange was able to handle the intruders alone. That would depend on how stealthily he managed to deal with them. The problem was that Lestrange had grown overused to relying on him. Well, he would give it his level best and deal with the consequences later.</p><p>Hermione shrieked as the curse took hold, squeezing her eyes shut in pain, which meant that she hadn't yet registered what else was happening. The momentary pain stopped at the same time that she felt her knickers vanish. She squinted, panting, in the now-dim light. Rees was on the table, hovering over her and had forced her skirt above her hips. A finger dipped into her. She felt bile burning the back of her throat, already painfully raw from screaming. She spat at him. He hit her again with the curse as he undid his flies with the other hand. Somewhere in the distance she heard the sound of wood splintering.</p><p>The resulting scream ripped through the house, churning the stomachs of her hopeful rescuers.</p><p>"Hermione!" roared Dolohov from another room, no longer caring if they knew he was there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment and let me know what you think :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Saving Miss Granger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A tearful reunion takes place.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: more torture and violence. Sorry, we're still dealing with Death Eaters (and an ex Death Eater) here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The aurors charged into the house, throwing up shields and scanning the room. They heard Dolohov's shout and Harry swore silently at the man's brashness. They could see no one.</p><p>"Homenum Revelio!" Potter whispered.</p><p>Just then a bright orange spell erupted before them which was so strong that their shields cracked. Before they could recast, a blue light flashed before their eyes that Harry just barely dodged. Ernie Macmillan wasn't so lucky and found himself stuck staring down from the ceiling, frozen in place. Mad laughter rang out as Rabastan Lestrange became visible to their eyes.</p><p>"Watch as I take down the great Harry Potter!" he cackled.</p><p>Harry cast another shield just in time to dodge a binding hex.</p><p>The two dueled fiercely, destroying the room as they went. It was several long minutes before Harry felt that he had the upper hand, forcing the Death Eater into a corner behind a formidable shield. He unleashed a strong stunning spell that he aimed carefully at a metal plate on the wall near Lestrange, hoping that the rebound would catch him from behind. Thank Merlin that it did and the wizard momentarily fell to the ground. He freed Macmillan and ordered him to bind Lestrange and see to it that he remained unconscious. The auror nodded as he touched gently down on the floor thanks to Harry's levitation spell and pocketed the stunned man's wand just to be safe. Harry, for his part, continued through the house, going from room to room in search of his friend.</p><hr/><p>While Potter was dealing with Lestrange, Dolohov silenced his footsteps with a quick charm and practically ran in the direction of the scream. Within moments, he located the wizard who was about to meet a sticky end, though not the way he'd been hoping judging from the scene he happened upon. The vile man was about to rape her and something within him snapped.</p><p>"Get away from my witch, you filthy bastard!" he roared as he struck the wizard with a silent hex that sent him sprawling across the room.</p><p><em>My witch</em>, he thought to himself. He'd never dared to say it before, but that was a thought to process for another moment.</p><p>Dolohov attacked him again before he could even move, this time with a homemade curse. The young wizard could feel the air being squeezed out of him as if he were wrapped in the tail of a giant snake. He gasped for air and made a choking sound. Antonin snorted and went over to Hermione. She was clearly in shock. Dolohov stood over her and, with his wand, smoothed her skirt down to its proper place. He then cast a warming charm over her and spelled the rope to unwind from her as he spoke in a calming voice, ignoring the sound of bones creaking coming from across the room.</p><p>"Shhh, I'm here now, it's going to be alright." Terror was written on her face. She fought to catch her breath. Every inhale was a wheeze.</p><p>A crack and muffled scream. Rees' ribs had begun to break from the pressure.</p><p>Her eyes flicked over in that direction but saw nothing in the gloom.</p><p>"It's over now. Potter is here, too."</p><p>Her eyes widened though she still said nothing. Her breathing was just now beginning to slow, though her muscles still twitched in irregular spasms.</p><p>Harry barged into the room, spied Dolohov and was marching toward him when he heard a sickening crack from the other part of the room.</p><p>"Lumos!" he shouted and saw the other wizard who was by now turning blue.</p><p>"Whatever you cast, cancel it," he ordered.</p><p>Dolohov turned, waved his wand, and Rees fell over in a faint.</p><p>"Don't worry, he's not dead. Yet." The man's voice was laced with disappointment.</p><p>"He'd better not be. Bind him and if he comes to, stun him."</p><p>Dolohov did as bidden, trussing the wizard up like a Christmas turkey. Harry focused on Hermione who seemed to visibly relax when he drew near.</p><p>"You came," she rasped, her voice raw and nearly exhausted.</p><p>"Of course I did. Let's get you out of here, yeah? Ernie's here, too."</p><p>"Harry," she choked out, but he shushed her gently and helped her sit up.</p><p>"I'll get you to Mungo's and then-"</p><p>"No," she croaked. "Not Mungo's."</p><p>"Hermione, you've been attacked. You need seen to."</p><p>She shook her head gently, but even the motion of it made it ache all over again and she threw up on the floor.</p><p>"We'll talk about it when we get back to the Ministry."</p><p>He looked over at Dolohov. "Go tell MacMillan to apparate back and get Lestrange booked. You and I will join him there."</p><p>Antonin gave him a calculated look, but once again did as asked. He couldn't afford to cause a scene. He still suspected a nasty surprise for himself when he returned there, but he didn't want to upset Hermione.</p><p>When he reappeared a few minutes later, Harry had his broom in one hand and the other arm around Hermione.</p><p>"Grab your broom and the other wizard and let's get out of here. I assume you know where you're going?"</p><p>"Yeah, Potter, I think I can find my way there," he groused.</p><p>Hermione's face was riddled with confusion in between bouts of pain from the muscle spasms. As soon as Dolohov disapparated with Rees, Harry took her with him and with a small crack, they reappeared in his office. She promptly threw up into his trashcan and slumped onto the floor.</p><p>Harry sent a patronus to the mediwitch on call who arrived not five minutes later with a cot. A shocked Padma Patil took one look at Hermione and gave her an anti-nausea potion before gently levitating her into the cot.</p><p>"What happened, Harry?"</p><p>"She was attacked. Possibly tortured. She refused to go to St. Mungo's and I need to see to the prisoners. Can you take it from here?"</p><p>"Of course, not to worry."</p><p>She immediately set to work as the door clicked shut behind her, checking vital signs, looking into pupils, scanning for magical damage. Hermione groaned.</p><p>"My head," she rasped.</p><p>"Anything else? Did anyone..."</p><p>"No. A spell that felt like fire. And he.. he got into my head."</p><p>She gave Hermione a sedative this time, something to calm both her nerves and soothe her enough to do a more thorough examination.</p><hr/><p>When Harry got down to booking, Lestrange and Rees were being taken away in magical supression cuffs to their respective cells where they'd be staying for the remainder of the investigation.</p><p>"Thanks, Macmillan. Take your broom and Antony's back and then you can go home for the night."</p><p>The wizard nodded and headed down the hall.</p><p>"Antony." Their gazes met. "Come with me."</p><p>Harry led him to a small room just next door where there was a small table and two chairs.</p><p>"Sit," he commanded. He locked the door behind them. "We need to talk."</p><p>The two faced each other across the polished wood tabletop.</p><p>"What the hell did you do to that wizard tonight?"</p><p>"Just a simple constrictor spell."</p><p>"He could have died."</p><p>"It would have been a small price for him to pay for whatever he did."</p><p>"You realise you may have jeopardised the investigation."</p><p>"I'm not an auror, Potter. I'm already a wanted man. What did it matter? The only thing important in that room was Hermione. A quick death would be too good for him. You didn't see what I did."</p><p>"What did I not see?"</p><p>"He was about to rape her, Potter. I don't know what else he had already done but she was shaking like a damned leaf with her skirt around her waist."</p><p>Harry clenched his hands into fists.</p><p>"You'd better not have-"</p><p>"I noticed her skirt and looked away while I used my wand to smooth it down and untie her ropes, Potter. Merlin's bollocks, the woman was traumatised. What kind of wizard do you think I am?"</p><p>"That's the question, isn't it? What sort of wizard are you, Dolohov?" He practically spat the man's name.</p><p>"One that was trying to rebuild his life. But I fucked that up, didn't I?"</p><p>"I don't know just yet and I still don't trust you. You're going to have to stay where I can keep an eye on you until Hermione can have her say."</p><p>"The moment someone sees my name, I'm going straight to Azakaban or worse, so you might as well get it over with. It'll be a new high point in your career, bagging three Death Eaters in one night," he snarked.</p><p>"<em>Are</em> you still a Death Eater?" His question seemed earnest. He nearly wished for some veritaserum, but he was too exhausted to think of all the questions he'd like to ask.</p><p>"No," was the clipped reply.</p><p>"Then I'll just settle for the two tonight. I'm tired, Dolohov, and emotions are running a little high. I suggest we suss this out tomorrow."</p><p>"So now what?"</p><p>"So now you're going to stay at a safehouse that's currently unoccupied. It's unplottable and you'll be unable to apparate or otherwise leave the premises without an auror at your side."</p><hr/><p>Padma was growing frustrated. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with Hermione, but she didn't dare move the witch without Potter's permission. Hermione drifted in and out of consciousness as Padma fought to keep her awake. Aside from the concussion and obvious attack on her nervous system, the mediwitch was at a loss. She needed the right equipment, which unfortunately was not going to be found at the Ministry. Or was it that... what she needed was a Legilimens and a good one at that. She sent a patronus to Harry and waited for his reply.</p><hr/><p>A dove patronus materialised in front of the two men.</p><p>"We need a skilled Legilimens and quickly," it announced and then vanished into mist.</p><p>"I don't suppose you're one, are you?"</p><p>Dolohov smirked. "Not a chance. But I do know someone who is."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Malfoy."</p><p>Harry made a wry face. "Draco?"</p><p>"No, his father."</p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes. "You're certain?"</p><p>"It's a bit of a secret. But I'm certain."</p><p>Harry swore. "Of all the bloody people..."</p><p>"Snape was better, but..."</p><p>"Yeah. I know," he sighed. Even Snape would have been preferable to the elder Malfoy. Hell, even Draco would have been easier to deal with.</p><p>"Fuck," he swore again. "Might as well get this over with. But you're coming with me. Perhaps he'll be more agreeable."</p><p>Dolohov snorted. "Not likely. Pay him enough, though..."</p><p>"Let's go." He sent a quick patronus to Grant who was still on duty, asking him to open the floo from their department to Malfoy Manor for later while they made their way to the lifts.</p><p>The two of them exited the building for the second time that night before apparating to the gates of Malfoy Manor.</p><p>"Salazar, I hate this place," growled Dolohov.</p><p>"So do I," Harry agreed and walked up to the gate.</p><p>"Official ministry business," he announced and was promptly allowed through. Thank Merlin for small favours: the Malfoys had no choice but to allow Ministry officials onto their property.</p><p>Harry banged on the front door. An elf appeared as it opened.</p><p>"Mister Harry Potter, what can Krinkles do for you?"</p><p>"I need to see Lucius. It's urgent."</p><p>Just then the wizened little creature noticed Dolohov standing behind him. His eyes grew even larger.</p><p>"Master Lucius has done nothing wrong, Harry Potter. He no longer keeps company with... that sort. I swear it on my life!"</p><p>"I'm not here to arrest him, Krinkles. I need his help. Please!"</p><p>His plaintive tone pleased the elf and he showed them into the dimly lit hallway before disappearing with a crack. A few minutes later, Lucius Malfoy made his way down the stairs, silk robe over his pajamas and wand lit.</p><p>"What is this about, Potter?" he all but snarled. "It's the middle of the night."</p><p>"I need you to come to the Ministry. Now."</p><p>He noticed Dolohov who'd been standing in the shadows.</p><p>"What's a scumbag like you doing here, Dolohov? Got yourself arrested finally?"</p><p>"Fuck off, you snake. Do what Potter says or I'll treat you to what I gave another vile bastard tonight."</p><p>Harry's face darkened at the memory. "Look, Dolohov says you're a Legilimens. Is it true? I need a good one. Now. Or rather, twenty minutes ago."</p><p>Malfoy's lips curled into a small smirk. "So the great Harry Potter needs my help, hmm? It will cost you."</p><p>"We'll talk about that later."</p><p>Silenced reigned for a full two minutes.</p><p>"Fine," Malfoy agreed. He transfigured his nightwear into something suitable and led them to the floo.</p><p>"We need to go to my office. I've overridden the floo until we get back, so we'll be able to go straight to the Auror Department. Dolohov, you first. Then you, Malfoy. I'll follow."</p><p>One after another they made the quick connection, stepping out of a hidden fireplace in a large empty closet. Harry cast a spell that would permit them to leave the closet and he led them to his office where Padma was still trying to treat whatever curse had attacked Hermione's nervous system. Already the curly-haired witch was settling down, her muscles spasms coming less and less often.</p><p>"I've brought someone," he announced as they walked through the doorway.</p><p>Padma made a strange sound and looked from Harry to Lucius.</p><p>"There wasn't anyone else?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "No time."</p><p>Lucius made an odd noise as Padma moved slightly and he saw exactly <em>who</em> was lying in the cot.</p><p>"Miss Patil, please explain," he says politely. She gave him a nervous look.</p><p>"Miss Granger was attacked this evening and besides being tortured, apparently someone did something to her mind. I did a scan and she doesn't have a concussion and yet she is showing all the symptoms: nausea, vomiting, complaining about her head. She's been given some potions for nerve damage, but I'm afraid they've also made her drowsy. It's been difficult to keep her awake."</p><p>He nodded as he listened in silence.</p><p>"I need everyone out," Lucius announced.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere," Dolohov said firmly, his arms folded across his chest and stance firm. Harry wasn't the least intimidated.</p><p>"As her current medical advisor, Miss Patil will be staying. The two of us," Harry indicated to himself and Dolohov, "will leave. Auror Grant will be positioned just outside the door. If he hears anything suspicious, he's given the go ahead to enter. Understood?"</p><p>His tone did not invite further commentary.</p><p>Lucius shrugged and pulled up a chair so that he could look into Hermione's eyes without getting too close to her. Padma perched on the edge of Harry's desk and fought the urge to fidget. The door snicked shut as the other two left.</p><p>"Miss Granger, I need to enter your mind, but I need your permission first. May I?"</p><p>She made a heaving sound.</p><p>"Miss Granger."</p><p>Her eyes slowly met his, pupils far too wide. "Do it," she choked out.</p><hr/><p>Harry had to all but shove Dolohov out the door.</p><p>"Grant!" he shouted.</p><p>The wizard came hurling out of his office where he'd been working with the door open.</p><p>"I need you to stand outside my door. If you hear anything suspicious, go in. If you don't, leave Miss Patil and Mr. Malfoy to their work."</p><p>"Right, no problem, Potter."</p><p>"I need to go have a chat with this one. I'll be back in an hour."</p><p>He grabbed Dolohov by the sleeve and led him down around the corner.</p><p>"You need to get out of here before people start asking too many questions and look at you more closely. You get me?"</p><p>"Fine, Potter, but you don't need to drag me about like an errant child." His tone was even, but his body language was signaling that he was readying for a fight.</p><p>"Come with me."</p><p>Harry led him back to the closet with the floo.</p><p>"Anselm Cottage is our destination."</p><p>"I've shown you a remarkable amount of trust this evening, Potter. How do I know this isn't a setup?"</p><p>"I've shown you the same. Now go. I'll be right behind you."</p><p>Dolohov eyed him cautiously once more, but stepped into the floo and called out the name he'd be given. When he stepped out of the floo at the other end, he found himself in a small, but empty house. It was surprisingly clean. Elf magic? Just then Harry stepped through as well.</p><p>"You should be alright here. I'll be sealing off the floo and there's no other way in or out unless there is a grave emergency, in which case the house itself will eject you to another location. The house is unplottable and under a fidelius charm. You and I are the only ones who know the name of the house. I suggest you eat, get some rest, and I will come back tomorrow afternoon. Are you able to summon a patronus?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"If you need me, you may contact me that way. I'm going to go check on Hermione once more before calling it a night."</p><p>Harry left with hardly a goodbye and Dolohov decided to give himself a short tour of the place. There was one bedroom, a bathroom, a small kitchen/dining area, and the sitting room into which they'd arrived. Upon closer examination, the house was well-provisioned. He'd found food in the cupboards, towels and toiletries in the bathroom, and even some articles of clothing that he assumed were spelled to fit the wearer. It was true that he was a bit hungry, so he made himself toast and a cup of tea before going to wash up and attempt to get some sleep before the auror returned.</p><p>As he made his way through his rather shortened evening routine, he wondered at what Hermione thought of him now. Had she even heard what he'd called her? <em>His witch</em>. He'd never even dared to really think it before. He'd certainly wished for it to be so, but he knew that wishes were pointless and now it's hardly worth considering. She was sure to think it was his fault. Thinking about the fact that he'd left her helpless once more, this time before Lucius Malfoy, made him angry in a way he'd never felt before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I own nothing pertaining to Harry Potter and the wizarding world and earn nothing from writing this bit of fiction.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. It's All in the Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucius finds the problem and does some emergency mind care.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Typical disclaimer,  I own nothing pertaining to Harry Potter and the wizarding world and earn nothing from writing this bit of fiction.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Legilimens," he murmured softly. He entered her mind on cat's paws, careful to not jostle her further. At first it seemed that nothing was out of order. He avoided any obvious thoughts and slipped gently into various memories that were tucked away in the deep recesses. He saw a brief flicker of movement and followed it, looking for clues from what had happened that night. He found the ones of she and Dolohov ("oh really.." he practically purred) and at last of Lestrange and his accomplice. And there. Memories of white hot torture. Tears leaked down her cheeks, alarming Padma, but he could not see it while in her mind. He heard the sudden spell from the younger man's lips and that's when he saw it. The wizard attempting to destroy memory charms as if by battering ram. Merlin, no wonder she was so ill. He backed away and shifted, trying to find the place where the damage was inflicted. It was tucked behind some rather inane memories of potion work and research. What he saw was alarming. Magic fizzled erratically and the memories themselves shook like a rocket trying to escape. This would be no easy fix. He could do it perhaps. He could try. But he needed to do something else first.</p><p>He pulled himself slowly back out of her so as to not make her even more ill and shuddered.</p><p>"What did you do to her?" Padma hissed.</p><p>"I did nothing. I only moved about until I could find out what happened. She must have taken some sort of vow or had heavy memory charm placed on her and some idiot tried to force his way through. It's a wonder she's still coherent."</p><p>She gasped. "But why would someone..?"</p><p>"Who knows, this is Miss Granger we're speaking of," he sneered. "It's hardly surprising that she's privy to some knowledge that no one else has the right to." His voice is full of his usual snobbish leer, but Padma catches a look of concern in his eyes as he turns to face her.</p><p>Hermione gave him a look of disgust. It could have been because she felt like she was about to be sick again.</p><p>"Can you help?" Padma whispered to him.</p><p>"I think I can," he murmured back. "But it will require some cooperation on the part of Miss Granger. And I will need to perform a few charms on her. With your permission."</p><p>"Hermione.." Padma spoke up. "Mr. Malfoy is going to try to help. But he'll need to do some charm work. Ok?"</p><p>"'Kay," the ill witch replied. "Please, Malfoy.. just do it. I can't take much more."</p><p>Harry returned then and Padma could hear him speaking with Grant just outside. He knocked softly.</p><p>"Come in," Padma called.</p><p>"I just wanted to come by before I go home. I have to come back in about four hours and I need to get a bit of sleep. Is that.. is that alright?"</p><p>"Go on, Potter," Lucius drawled. "Unless you've recently specialised in memory charms, you're no good to us here. I assure you that I will do my utmost for Miss Granger."</p><p>He looked to Padma for confirmation.</p><p>"Go get some rest, Harry. We'll be alright."</p><p>He nodded and left once more, leaving Grant at the door until Malfoy was ready to go home. Bollocks, what a night.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy was pensive for a brief moment after the door clicked. He never did thank the chit for standing up for himself and his family during the trials after the war or apologised for the fact that she was once tortured in his own home. It wasn't really his style. But perhaps he could do something in return all the same.</p><p>"Once more then, Miss Granger," he said, almost kindly. With a whispered "Legilimens, he slipped once more into her mind. He proceeded with extreme caution as he approached the fractured memory charm in her mind. He didn't <em>really</em> have any experience at this, but Potter was right in that it was urgent. Operating on instinct, he began with a charm that should, in theory, calm the magic that was flickering out of control. His goal was to smooth it out gently like spreading icing on a cracked cake. With any luck, it would knit itself back together in the end. The key was to not break it further.</p><p>Padma saw him moving his wand, something that resembled a faint lullaby coming from his mouth. It was soothing, even though she couldn't catch a single word.</p><p>The magic seemed to be behaving as Lucius hoped. It was slow, intricate work, like piecing together broken pottery or reattaching separated muscle tissue. He continued like this for a long time as bit by bit the magic slowly slipped back into place. Beads of sweat began appearing on his forehead and his voice flagged. It was difficult to coerce the magic into agreeing that he wasn't there to attack it. It was defensive, flighty. It made him wonder what she was protecting and who placed the charm on her in the first place.</p><p>By Padma's reckoning, he'd been at it for over an hour and he was beginning to look exhausted, but she remained silent. She clenched her fists and bit back her anxiety.</p><p>He tried a slightly more powerful spell that he only needed to chant now and again. After another thirty minutes, it seemed to have at least convinced the charmed wall to rebuild itself, feeble though it was. He'd have to do it again later, but for now they both needed rest. When he pulled out of her mind, he dropped forward from the chair, his nose just barely missing Hermione's knee as he fell partially upon her in a deep sleep. Hermione's eyes fluttered wide for a moment and then she, too, fell asleep.</p><p>Padma was momentarily caught by surprise, but then leapt to her feet and went to the door, flinging it wide.</p><p>"Auror Grant, I'm going to need a second cot."</p><p>"Everything alright, Healer Patil?"</p><p>"Yes, but I'm afraid Mr. Malfoy has fallen asleep. Magical exhaustion."</p><p>"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Yes, I'll be right back."</p><p>Grant sent a quick inter-office memo and about fifteen minutes later a cleaning wizard arrived, pushing a wheeled cot along the corridor.</p><p>"Here we are, sir."</p><p>"Right, could you wheel it into the Head Auror's office?"</p><p>With a nod, he continued pushing it along, the bed light on its magical wheels. He was surprised to find another cot already there and opted to install the second on the far side of the desk.</p><p>"Thank you," Padma said kindly.</p><p>The man nodded and went on his way.</p><p>"Healer Patil, feel free to go. I can continue to stand watch until the Head Auror returns. If it's magical exhaustion, I doubt that either of them will cause any trouble."</p><p>She gave him a grateful smile, grabbed her medibag, and left.</p><hr/><p>Harry's alarm went off for ten minutes before he managed to even get up the energy to turn it off. Ginny was already out of bed.</p><p>"Wake up, sleepyhead," she smiled as she popped back into the bedroom, a happy, gurgling baby in her arms.</p><p>"Sorry, Gin. I know I was barely home last night and now I've got to go back in..." he squinted and put on his glasses before glancing at the clock. "I reckon I've got about thirty minutes to attempt breakfast and dress."</p><p>"It's ok, Harry. I understand. I'm just glad Hermione is ok."</p><p>"Yeah... yeah, me, too." He scrambled out of bed, planted a quick kiss on his son's head, a slightly longer one on his wife's mouth and then went to get ready.</p><p>On his way out the door that morning, he was made to promise to give her updates.</p><p>"You know I will, darling. Have a good day with James."</p><p>Upon entering the Ministry, he made a stop by the desk near the cells to make sure his prisoners were still there (which they were) before trudging up to his office. Grant was still standing outside the door.</p><p>"Thanks, Grant, that's it for your shift then."</p><p>The man nodded silently and opened the door for Harry. He expected to still see Hermione there in the cot. What he didn't expect was there to be a second one occupied by a sleeping Lucius Malfoy. There was a note from Parvati on his desk that explained the wizard's presence and with a great sigh he sat at his desk and began filing the paperwork concerning the prisoners currently housed in the ministry cells. He'd just finished the last of it and sent them off to Minister Shacklebolt when Hermione stirred at last.</p><p>"H-Harry?" she questioned.</p><p>"Hiya, love. Feel any better?"</p><p>"Mmm bit." She gave a loud yawn before opening her eyes more fully. She started as she caught view of Malfoy. Harry followed her eyes and chuckled.</p><p>"Padma said he was knackered after whatever he was doing in your mind and fell asleep."</p><p>"Right..." She sounded unsure of herself. She really couldn't remember much about it. Snippets of some little tune and his presence which for once didn't feel so cold.</p><p>"The others?"</p><p>"They're locked up in the cells until a solicitor is appointed for them. Even then, I think they'll be staying until they get shipped to Azkaban."</p><p>Hermione suddenly burst into tears and Harry was at a loss.</p><p>"Don't worry, Lestrange and Rees will be punished for what they did to you."</p><p>It was then that she noticed that he hadn't mentioned the third wizard in question.</p><p>"What about Nic- er, Dolohov?"</p><p>"He's somewhere safe until I can figure out where he fits in."</p><p>Her shoulders slumped. "Do you think he was in on it?" she whispered.</p><p>"It's hard to say. He helped me find you, but who's to say that wasn't part of the plan?"</p><p>"You think I'm stupid for trusting him, I know you do. Maybe I am. I didn't know who he was, I- well. I had an idea. I just didn't want to believe it. It seemed impossible. He seemed so different."</p><p>"I'm paid to be suspicious, so I find him hard to trust. But no one else knows who he is. Not even Ernie who came with us to get you last night. Ok? One bit of the puzzle at a time."</p><p>"Sure." She didn't sound sure.</p><p>"Hey, you hungry?" A quick change of subject was needed.</p><p>"Maybe a little?"</p><p>"I'll have someone send up some pastries and tea, that ok? I barely had time to eat this morning and could do with a little something else."</p><p>"Thanks, Harry," she smiled.</p><p>Harry sent a memo to one of their summer interns with instructions to leave everything outside of his door. The last thing he needed was office gossip.</p><p>"Sorry, but... I really need the loo."</p><p>"Er.. right. I'll walk out with you to the one just around the corner, yeah?"</p><p>She nodded and he helped her to her feet. She wobbled at first, but then seemed to regain her balance. Harry gently steered her from the office, locking it behind him as a precaution. When they returned, he found a small trolley with a heaping plate of warm pastries, several mugs, and a pot of steaming hot tea. He also found Lucius Malfoy perched on the side of the cot he'd been sleeping in.</p><p>"Running a sick bay, Potter?" the blond drawled.</p><p>"More like a bed and breakfast, Malfoy," he replied as the magical trolley wheeled itself into the office. He closed the door with a flick of the wand. "Care for a pastry and a cuppa?"</p><p>"How droll." He rolled his eyes. "I might as well, though I'm only going to give stay this a two star rating."</p><p>Hermione laughed.</p><p>His silver eyes gleamed at the sound.</p><p>"Glad to see you are feeling a bit better, Miss Granger."</p><p>"A bit, yes. Apparently thanks are in order?"</p><p>"Don't thank me yet. I'm afraid I fell asleep before I could do any more."</p><p>"What did you find?" she asked as they all helped themselves to a plate and croissant.</p><p>"You've taken some sort of vow or a memory has been locked away, I presume?"</p><p>"Oh. Yes, I did take a vow. But it's for.. I'm not sure what it's for."</p><p>"Can you remember what they were asking you last night?"</p><p>"Something about a recent potions project... That's it! They wanted to know how to make it, but that information is classified."</p><p>"Quite. Well they tried to crack open the magic that's charming it away from anyone finding out about it and nearly succeeded. That damage alone was enough to cause the illness you were experiencing. I'll need to make sure this morning that all is in order and that the cracks have remained sealed."</p><p>"How do you take your tea, Malfoy?" asked Harry.</p><p>"Splash of milk, one sugar."</p><p>"Right, here you are."</p><p>Harry simply tried to take it all in stride. It was already shaping up to be a strange day and he was operating on half the amount of sleep he'd prefer. So why converse calmly with Lucius Malfoy while he sits across from he and Hermione drinking tea and giving her what amounts to magical medical advice? He'd avoided saying it for the present, but he was still a bit worried by what the blond wizard had described and wished Hermione would have just let him take her to hospital. Damn her stubbornness.</p><hr/><p>Antonin Dolohov woke up in a panic. He didn't recognise the room he was in, the clothing he was wearing... and then it all came crashing back into his mind. <em>Hermione..</em> He knew that he wasn't supposed to contact Potter unless it was a real emergency and he supposed an update on his.. what? love interest? date? would surely not qualify. He stumbled to the kitchen, taking a short stop to the loo, and decided to find something for breakfast. He easily found a kettle and while the water was heating he found various types of bread, four kinds of jam, orange marmelade, and even a jar of marmite. Who stocked this kitchen anyway? And obviously a stasis charm was over everything. He also found a small tin of beans and decided to heat them up.</p><p>"Might as well eat something decent," he murmured as he looked for the dishes.</p><p>He tried to keep himself busy with manual tasks, even washing the dished by hand, anything to not have the previous evening's events running through his mind nonstop. He wanted to prove himself to Potter, avoid Azkaban, and at the very least not be hated by the lovely Hermione Granger. To actually be liked by her was something entirely undeserved and unlooked for, especially now that she knew who he was. After breakfast, he found several books to peruse, one of which actually held his attention even if it were a rubbish fantasy novel. It was nearing lunch when he put it down with a sigh and decided it was time for a shower. Potter was supposed to come by at some point, so he may as well be clean for inspection. He snorted at the thought.</p><hr/><p>After breakfast was cleared away and Hermione was comfortable, Lucius entered her mind again. It took some time to find the shuddering magical barrier, but it was still somewhat intact from their early morning session. It would hold for a while yet, but he'd yet to figure out a way to actually repair it. It was like sticking one's finger in a dam and hoping that would solve everything. He tried the spells that he had used already, but this time the magic was entirely non-responsive. And then something else unexpected happened: the magic attacked him.</p><p>Harry was watching or he would have never believed it: Lucius was sitting there, murmured some charm when all of a sudden he went perfectly rigid. His wand arm began to spasm and he nearly leapt out of his chair, using all sorts of foul words that Harry didn't know the man could say.</p><p>"What happened?" he all but shouted.</p><p>"Her magic. It attacked me!"</p><p>"But how could that happen?"</p><p>"Well, not <em>her</em> magic exactly, the magic that's guarding whatever secrets she has vowed to keep. Bloody hell!"</p><p>Hermione burst into tears. "My head! Oh Godric, my head!"</p><hr/><p>Dolohov had just finished toweling off and putting on fresh pants when he heard the floo activate.</p><p>"Of all the bloody times..." he grumbled.</p><p>"Dolohov! Where are you? I need you! Now!"</p><p>"I'm coming, Potter. Unless you'd rather see me naked?" He was pulling up his trousers just then, but he couldn't help himself.</p><p>"Fuck, no. Get dressed! You're needed in my office now! It's Hermione, she's-"</p><p>He ran out of the bathroom, shirtless.</p><p>"What? What happened?"</p><p>"Get a shirt. I'll tell you while you get your shoes on."</p><p>He realised he hadn't moved so quickly since... last night. Since when did he become some sort of superhero rushing off to save his girl? He tutted at the very idea, knowing that it would be unwelcome.</p><p>Harry explained what happened while the other quickly yanked on a pair of socks and slipped into his brogues which had been mysteriously cleaned during his rest. Apparently the vow's magic not only attacked Lucius, but she herself was overcome by it, like some sort of magical short circuit. The thing she kept saying was "Nico.. get Nico." So Harry had immediately run off to get the man.</p><p>"Right," Dolohov nodded. "Let's go."</p><p>They found Hermione lying back on the cot, mumbling to herself. A cautious Lucius Malfoy was watching her from a chair nearby though out of arm's reach. His eyes glinted when Dolohov appeared.</p><p>"Nico, hmm?" he sneered.</p><p>Dolohov ignored him and went straight to Hermione, sitting down on the side of her cot.</p><p>"I'm here, Hermione. It's alright, I'm here."</p><p>Her eyes fluttered for a moment and closed again.</p><p>"The magic," she whispered. "Touch..me."</p><p>He scooped one of her hands between his own and she could feel it again, that sensation that rushed through her. He grabbed her other hand as she groaned in pain. He could feel it then faintly, another magic besides their own that tried to rush at him. He rubbed his thumbs along the backs of her hands and he could feel it slowly be pushed back, drowned out by whatever was created from their physical link. His heart clenched.</p><p>"Avert your eyes, gentlemen," he announced as he bent down and... kissed her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, now we saw that Lucius is capable of being helpful, though to what end we've yet to learn. And why did Hermione call out for Nico?? I'd love to know your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fairytale Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Antonin proves again that he's there to help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Harry Potter and the wizarding world and earn nothing from writing this bit of fiction.</p><p>Edited this one today, so here we go! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweet Merlin, that kiss. It was nothing special from the outside (ok, maybe it was plenty weird considering who was involved), but it was like his universe imploded and he was floating suddenly in space, just he and Hermione, their lips joined in the most sacred of greetings. Everything else had just disappeared. The magic flared to life and coursed through his body like an electrical current. He did nothing to deepen it or to draw back. Simply his lips pressed to hers. He felt as though he were pouring himself into her like she would die without it. He felt her slowly relax beneath him and her fingers began to curl around his hands.</p><p>"How quaint," quipped Lucius Malfoy, his drawl cutting through the thrum of magic and bringing both Antonin and Hermione back to reality. For a fraction of a second Antonin considered killing him, but unfortunately Malfoy still had his uses.</p><p>"Hermione, sweet," murmured Antonin, "let me hold you while Lucius tries to help you."</p><p>She made a noise of ascent and the wizard climbed onto the cot behind her and pulled her back into his lap, their bare forearms touching, her hair brushed forward on one side exposing her neck to him. He threaded his fingers into hers and looked over at Lucius sternly.</p><p>"Now try it again."</p><p>Lucius kept a straight face as he moved once more to occupy the chair facing Hermione, but his eyes betrayed his perverse enjoyment of this scenario to everyone in the office but Harry, who was too busy studying Hermione to notice.</p><p>"Wait. What spell were you using earlier?" Antonin suddenly asked.</p><p>"Memoriae murum," came the reply.</p><p>"Tell me the rest of the words and I'll help."</p><p>Lucius taught him the simple latin phrase which he quickly committed to memory. Antonin nodded that he was ready and Lucius' slate eyes connected with the rich brown of Hermione's.</p><p>"Legilimens," he whispered. Finding the warded part of her mind the third time was much simpler. He was amazed to see that the the magic in the barrier in her mind was less erratic. It looked like it was being soothed by something else altogether, another magic that was now all pervasive. He intuitively attempted the repairing spell that had at first shown some promise and was astonished to see that it working much better than before. Somewhere outside of Hermione's head he could hear a second voice that had joined in the incantation.</p><p>Antonin held the witch slightly tighter as he whispered the words along with Lucius, willing the spell to grow stronger. The woman shivered against him and he felt their bond flagging. He leaned his head down until his lips were brushing the nape of her neck as he continued mouthing the words. Once again the bond renewed itself, stronger than before. He closed his eyes and the memory of her lying on him beneath the stars overwhelmed him. His trousers grew tight and he had to will himself to calm down.</p><p>Lucius sat there and watched as the fractures began to completely disappear with barely any effort on his part. When the last one seemed completely sealed, he gave it a thorough examination to be sure. No one would be able to say that he didn't take Miss Granger's well being seriously. This other magic rolling off Hermione, however, roused his curiosity. It seemed to have something to do with her literal connection to Dolohov. He made a mental note of it and would keep it to himself until he could find a way to bring it up at a later date.</p><p>He deftly exited her mind and sighed audibly.</p><p>"Well?" asked Harry anxiously.</p><p>"She should be fine now. The damage has been repaired." He stood and moved to pick up his cane where it was resting against the other side of the desk.</p><p>Hermione came out of a daze and looked around. Harry and Padma were peering at her, unsure. Lucius Malfoy had his cane in hand and looked ready to go home. If anything, he looked rather exhausted. And someone was holding her.. she leaned away and craned her neck to see Antonin's worried face.</p><p>"I.. I think I'd like to go home now," she said quietly.</p><p>"Of course," Harry replied, leaping to action. "Let Padma take another look and then I'll see you home, alright?"</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"Alright, the rest of us will go to the room next door."</p><p>The two wizards followed Harry without comment. Once the door was closed, Padma checked over Hermione once more and seemed satisfied with what she saw.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"You somehow magically attacked Malfoy while he was in your mind and then were crying about your head. You called for Nico and Harry went and fetched him. I don't know what he did, but it seemed that he calmed you down enough for Malfoy to patch you up."</p><p>"O-okay. Thanks, Padma." She offered a small smile. "I'm just really tired now. I'm sure you are, too."</p><p>"It was a bit of a night, but I'm glad you're alright." The two witches hugged and Padma left to fetch Harry.</p><p>While Padma was giving Hermione a final exam, Harry found himself in a small interrogation room with two wizards staring one another down.</p><p>"Look, I don't know what just happened," he admitted, "but if Hermione's alright, I suppose I have you both to thank, as strange as that is."</p><p>Lucius curled his lip and Antonin merely grunted.</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy, you may tell the Auror down the hall that you need to floo home and he'll let you through. I'll send you an owl in the next few days. This is a criminal investigation, so I'll need to take an official statement from you later."</p><p>The blond wizard nodded and left, closing the door behind him.</p><p>"I still don't know what to do with you, so you're going back to the safehouse. Do you want to see Hermione before you go?"</p><p>"I probably shouldn't."</p><p>"Wait here a minute while I speak with Padma."</p><p>Just then, the mediwitch knocked on the door and Harry let himself out to speak with her.</p><p>"She's fine now, Harry." She looked relieved.</p><p>"Thanks, Padma. Why don't you go get some rest? Your shift is up anyway."</p><p>She yawned in agreement and padded softly down the hall to the lifts.</p><p>Harry went to his office.</p><p>"How are you feeling, 'Mione?"</p><p>"Tired. Confused. I have so many questions, but I just don't think I have the energy right now."</p><p>He nodded and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't push yourself. You can go home and rest and I'll get a statement from you later, ok?"</p><p>"Thanks, Harry. I'm so sorry to have caused such a scene."</p><p>"What matters is you, 'Mione. You're safe now. That's what matters. Those two are locked up, so no need to worry. Ok?"</p><p>Her brow wrinkled as if she just thought of something worrisome.</p><p>"Nico..?"</p><p>Harry's face darkened, but he tried to keep his tone light.</p><p>"He's going somewhere safe until I can sort this."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Would you like to see him before you go?"</p><p>"You.. you know, don't you? Who he is."</p><p>Harry nodded. "So do you. No one else does yet. Besides Malfoy."</p><p>She sighed. "I feel so conflicted. He seemed so kind and.. I really liked him, Harry."</p><p>He nodded. "And then you learned who he is."</p><p>"It's hard."</p><p>"He may have just saved your life tonight. Twice."</p><p>Her eyes widened.</p><p>"You're defending him?"</p><p>"I'm not on anyone's side. I just thought you ought to know."</p><p>"Thanks," she said as she slowly rose to her feet. "I think I'll just go home for now and owl in sick for today"</p><p>"You should take the rest of the week off. You want me to go back with you and make sure everything's ok?"</p><p>"No, it's fine Harry."</p><p>"If you're sure. Feel free to use the floo down the hall with everyone else. Come over for dinner around 6 then?"</p><p>"That sounds lovely. See you later."</p><p>He watched her walk down to the floo closet and rubbed his face with his hands. He was exhausted and it wasn't even noon yet. He walked to the secretary's front desk and explained that he would be out conducting some research into a recent case and to please just forward all notes to his desk unless it was an emergency. The young wizard at the desk wished him luck and Harry dragged himself once more back to the small office where Dolohov was waiting with an expectant look on his face.</p><p>"She decided to just go home," Harry said as he opened the door. The wizard's face fell for a second before he caught himself. "I know we're both tired, but I'd rather get to the bottom of this as soon as possible before anyone comes snooping into why I have two dark wizards locked up downstairs. So what do you say we go to the cottage and you can tell me everything you've been up to these past several years? I've got until 5 o'clock. Think you can manage?"</p><p>Dolohov, not sure he had much choice in the matter, agreed immediately and the two of them flooed to the cottage where they could speak undisturbed.</p><hr/><p>Around six o'clock, Hermione flooed into the Potters' livingroom. Ginny rushed toward her friend and wrapped her in a tight embrace.</p><p>"Oh, 'Mione, I'm so glad you're ok. Well, I'm sure you're not, really, but.. you're here," she quickly corrected herself.</p><p>"It's alright, Gin. Thank Merlin for Harry's quick thinking."</p><p>"He had a little help from what I heard. But let's eat first so that I can get James to bed and then we can talk about whatever you need to, ok?"</p><p>Hermione was quick to agree and gladly joined the small family in their kitchen for a delicious dinner. She had only nibbled a few crackers and a bit of cheese for lunch before collapsing on her bed in a deep sleep, so her stomach was grateful to have something more substantial.</p><p>After dinner was over and James was upstairs asleep in his crib, Hermione installed herself in a comfortable armchair, legs curled up and tucked into the cushions.</p><p>"Harry, I think I'm ready now." Her brown eyes were calm, face resolute.</p><p>"Are you sure? You don't have to."</p><p>"Do you want me to leave?" asked Ginny, concerned.</p><p>"It's alright. Yes, please stay, Ginny. I.. I want you to know."</p><p>Harry got out a quill, ink, and bit of parchment from a nearby cupboard.</p><p>"Ready then," he announced as he sat down on the floor at the coffee table, quill in hand and poised to take notes.</p><p>Hermione gave a small nod and began retelling what happened from the last message she'd gotten from 'Nico' until the moment that Harry was hovering over her in that forsaken house. The tale was peppered with gasps from Ginny and the scratching of quill of parchment, Harry's lips pressed into a tight line. When she finished thirty minutes later, he laid down the quill and raked his hands through his thick black hair.</p><p>"Fuck, Hermione," was his first comment. Ginny offered to get them all something strong to drink but Hermione politely declined and suggested tea. Silence settled into the room until Ginny returned several minutes later with a tea service, complete with biscuits and a small plate of chocolates.</p><p>A small titter was heard from the armchair and Ginny smirked with triumph.</p><p>"Since James cut the dessert short, I thought we could have a little something extra now."</p><p>"It's perfect, Gin."</p><p>The red head filled their cups as they each piled biscuits and a bit of chocolate on a plate and settled back in, Harry this time sitting with his wife on the sofa.</p><p>"Harry's turn," she then announced. "What happened, love? If you can talk about it."</p><p>He looked over to Hermione who nodded with approval. He slowly began telling his side of the events, starting with Ginny's phone call with Dolohov and ending with Malfoy's departure that morning.</p><p>"So he really did help you.." Hermione said softly. "Nic-er, Dolohov, I mean."</p><p>"I still don't know what to make of him yet, so he's not exactly under arrest, but he can't run, either."</p><p>"It's just... so..." Ginny thought aloud. "He seemed actually decent, which is an odd thing to say about someone like Dolohov."</p><p>"I wish I could believe him," Hermione sighed, "but the way Lestrange was talking..."</p><p>"Don't you think that's what he wanted?" questioned the other witch. "To make you doubt him? To make you give up?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"He was surprised I didn't arrest him with the other two once they'd been caught," Harry explained. "Said he blew it and that he never should have tried to get close to you, Hermione."</p><p>"Why is that?"</p><p>"Because things were bound to go wrong with you, he said. He endangered both your life and his freedom. But that he couldn't get you out of his head."</p><p>"He said that?"</p><p>"In as many words."</p><p>"There's.. something I need to tell you both. About he and I."</p><p>Her friends studied her and found her anxious.</p><p>"Whenever we touch, something happens. With our magic. I'm not sure why that is but I think that's why he could help this morning when Malfoy was having trouble with me. I've never felt anything like it."</p><p>"He'd mentioned something to me about that," Harry nodded. Ginny thwacked him with the back of her hand.</p><p>"You didn't tell me that part! Merlin's pants, that's why he kissed you Hermione! Harry said Dolohov kissed you this morning when he came into the office!" Ginny shouted.</p><p>Hermione flushed with embarrassment.</p><p>"I only went to get him because you asked for him," Harry explained.</p><p>Ginny's eyes grew wider.</p><p>"He knew what would happen! He knew it would help you! It's like that true love's kiss rubbish!"</p><p>"Hey!" Harry jabbed her playfully with his elbow.</p><p>"I'm not some sort of fairytale princess," grumbled Hermione.</p><p>"That's so sweet!" squealed Ginny, carried away by her own version of the story. Apparently she'd already decided for herself that Dolohov had changed for the better. Just then, the baby monitor charm sounded. James had woken up crying and Ginny excused herself.</p><p>"Is it, though? Did he do something to me so that this would happen?"</p><p>"I had a long talk with him this afternoon, 'Mione, and to be honest it didn't really sound like he knew what was going on either."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Well... I mean, I can only give you my impression of the man."</p><p>"Where is he, by the way?"</p><p>"In a safe house. I'm the secretkeeper; no one else will be able to find him."</p><p>"Do you think.. I'd be able to talk with him when I feel ready?</p><p>"I might need you to on Monday, which is still a few days away. This thing is going to go to trial and we've got to figure out how he fits in before then."</p><p>She frowned slightly.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but it's the only way we can get Lestrange and Rees sent to Azakaban."</p><p>"Is he.. is Dolohov going to have to testify?"</p><p>"I'm afraid so. But MacMillan is, too. And if Dolohov is brought in as a key witness and we can show that he is innocent, maybe the case will be open and shut. It depends on who gets the case from DMLE. Padma Patil and Lucius Malfoy are going to have to testify as well."</p><p>"It's turning into a bloody circus," she groused.</p><hr/><p>After Harry had left Antonin Dolohov at the safe house, the wizard didn't know what to do with himself. He'd told the auror everything he knew, everything he'd done since the battle. He had talked about his new career, the training he did to just get there, about when he bought his house, everything. Everything, including when he started tracking Hermione Granger: how he got her phone number, how long he waited before even calling her that fateful night. About meeting her at the Leaky Cauldron. And about the magic that surged inside them both when their hands brushed one another's. Why he kissed her that morning at the Ministry. It was all now clearly documented and sealed. This was going to be even worse than he thought. Seeing Lucius Malfoy had brought up all sorts of unpleasant memories, though he was surprised to see the wizard cooperating, considering it was Potter and Granger. Although, on second thought, perhaps that was exactly why. Regardless, it wasn't worth further speculation on his part. What he really feared was how Hermione saw him in all of this. He was certain that she would be told Potter's side of the story and, while the man seemed fair in spite of any prejudice he probably should have had, he was personally still uncertain of how it would be spun.</p><p>He made himself a small dinner that evening. Going through the mechanics of cooking seemed to help him calm down. Anything to forget for just a few minutes that Hermione might be lost to him. He'd found a book on curses the day before while aimlessly roaming the house and decided to do a bit of reading during dinner. He was still curious about he and Hermione's strange magical connection and wondered if it could possibly have anything to do with the curse he'd hit her with all those years ago that had gone (thankfully) awry. The book proved to at least hold his attention while he ate, but he discovered nothing of use. He washed his dishes by hand and made his way to the medicine chest where he'd spotted a vial of dreamless sleep earlier. He took a swallow, brushed his teeth and ultimately fell into bed still fully clothed. Anything to forget a certain brown-eyed witch, if only for a few hours.</p><hr/><p>That night Hermione found herself tossing and turning in her bed. She still hadn't completely come to terms with the fact that Antonin Dolohov, the man who once tried to kill her and nearly succeeded, is also the man who'd been trying to woo her. To what end? Could he really care for her? It seemed like a farce, like one big joke, only no one was laughing. Would she be ready to face him on Monday?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A big thank you to everyone who's left kudos or commented. It's truly been an encouragement to me as a new ff writer. If there are any cultural/terminology gaffs, please let me know. I might have English friends and coworkers, but that doesn't mean I'm going to get it all correct. <br/>Stay safe wherever you are!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Vital Connection is Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione has to face her fears. So does Antonin. The two of them work things out with more than just words.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This story is based on characters and places created by J.K. Rowling. I'm simply playing in her lovely world.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Friday and Hermione felt strange about missing yet another day of work. Miles and miles from one another, both she and Antonin were sitting in their houses, minds full of questions. The previous evening had merely been the conclusion of a long day of uncertainty. Antonin was worried about what would come next. Hermione was afraid that she would never be free of the past.</p><p>The ex-Death Eater found himself staring at his mobile more and more often as night drew near. He was tired of worrying. He opened up his messages and reread his last conversation with Hermione for the tenth time that day. His thumbs hesitated but for a moment before he tapped out a message.</p><p>'I'm sorry. I should have been more careful. I would never willfully endanger you. - xx' He hit the send arrow and let out a slow breath.</p><p>Hermione's phone buzzed. She took one look at the screen and sighed. She swiped the message to answer and found herself looking at their previous conversation. Was she willing to give him another chance?</p><p>'Why did you kiss me?' she found her fingers replying.</p><p>'To save you.'</p><p>It was then that Hermione made up her mind. She turned on the lamp next to her chair.</p><p>'Call me. Video.'</p><p>Her phone rang seconds later and when she tapped the camera icon, she saw his face pop onto her screen. Her heart leapt slightly in her chest.</p><p>"Hi," she answered, squashing the nervousness from her voice.</p><p>"Hello. You wanted to talk?"</p><p>"Why did you think that would save me?" she blurted out. "Kissing me."</p><p>One corner of his mouth tugged upward as if he were holding back a smile.</p><p>"The magic."</p><p>"Why does that happen?"</p><p>"I really don't know."</p><p>She hmpfed. "I was hoping you would."</p><p>"Are you alright now?"</p><p>"I suppose. My head is fine, anyway."</p><p>"Yeah, ok. That's good."</p><p>"I wanted-" he began, just as she said, "I thought-"</p><p>"Go on," she said. "Sorry."</p><p>"I just wanted.. I wanted to apologise. You don't have to believe me, though."</p><p>"I don't know what to think right now. But thank you for apologising."</p><p>He gave her a sad smile.</p><p>"I guess Potter told you everything that happened."</p><p>"He did. Thank you. For what you did."</p><p>"Even though I kissed you in front of everyone?"</p><p>Was that a trick of the light or did her cheeks darken slightly? he wondered.</p><p>"In front of Lucius Malfoy of all people," she smirked, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Is he still a pain in the arse?"</p><p>"I wouldn't know. I've avoided that family since the trials ended."</p><p>"I hadn't seen him since that day... I left and never turned back."</p><p>"You hadn't talked to any of them since then?"</p><p>"Fuck, no," he growled. "Sorry," he said softly. "I truly never wanted to see them again."</p><p>"You promise you didn't know about Lestrange?"</p><p>"I swear on my wand, I didn't."</p><p>Her face softened. "I want to believe you."</p><p>"You do?" He could hardly believe what he heard.</p><p>"Well... it's just a lot to take in at once."</p><p>He made a noise of agreement.</p><p>The two of them stared at one another for a moment.</p><p>"It's good to see you again, though. I'm glad you're home safe."</p><p>"Yeah. You ok there?"</p><p>"S'fine. Going to have to be until... well, either I'm arrested or sent home. Not much in between."</p><p>"Did you remember to owl into work?" The concern painted on her face just then nearly broke him.</p><p>"I had Potter send it in for me. I can't owl here."</p><p>"Oh. Right." She paused and chewed her lip. "Do you think.. if Harry will let me, would you like for me to come see you tomorrow?"</p><p>"You trust me?"</p><p>"You could have hurt me many times by now and you haven't."</p><p>"I did once. I tried to kill you then. And I tried to capture you later."</p><p>She could see the regret, the hopelessness. She knew then that man that she fought years ago, that she feared, wasn't the same man who took her to see the stars. Who kissed her like he meant it.</p><p>"That was another life, Antonin."</p><p>The way she said his name just then changed his whole demeanor. He felt warm for a moment. He wished he could pull her into his arms.</p><p>"I would love to see you tomorrow."</p><p>"Alright." Her voice brightened. "I'll talk to Harry, yeah?"</p><p>His face relaxed into the faintest of smiles. "Brilliant. I'll let you go then. Take care, love."</p><p>"See you soon. Bye."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>The call ended and Hermione stared at her phone for several minutes. He had seemed so relieved that she hadn't rejected him that it was sweet. How was it that earlier she didn't even know how she felt and now she she found herself eager to talk to him again, to see him, to touch him? The tense nervousness was back and she immediately texted Harry.</p><p>'Hi Harry. Do you think I could see Antonin tomorrow? - H xx'</p><p>She put her phone down and decided to take a shower, almost afraid of what Harry might say.</p><hr/><p>She pulled on a favourite skirt and blouse with practical flats and was nearly skipping through her house the next morning while she finished getting ready. The plan was to floo to Harry's around 10 and from there he would take her to the safehouse.</p><p>"You sure, 'Mione? You don't have to," Harry said as she stepped out of his floo.</p><p>"I want to Harry. I, well, we talking last night."</p><p>Harry gave her a confused look.</p><p>"On the phone."</p><p>"Right. Ok. Well, we'll have to floo from the Auror office, because it's the only floo connection."</p><p>"No problem. Shall we go then?"</p><p>She gave a small nod and grabbed a pinch of floo powder.</p><p>"Ministry of Magic!" she called out and disappeared in a green puff of smoke.</p><p>Harry arrived just behind her and they headed to the lifts. There was almost no one about since it was a Saturday. The rode together in silence until the doors opened at Level 2. She followed him to the closet where the floo was hidden.</p><p>"Call Ginny when you're done and I'll meet you back here. Otherwise you'll be stuck in the closet until someone finds you."</p><p>"You're not coming?"</p><p>"I have to go see Malfoy in a few minutes to take a statement."</p><p>"On a Saturday?"</p><p>"He wasn't available yesterday," he shrugged, sounding unbothered. "Anselm Cottage."</p><p>She stepped into the floo, threw the powder and whooshed away to her destination. Harry watched her go and sighed. He hoped that he was doing the right thing.</p><hr/><p>When she arrived at the house, she spelled herself clean and looked around. Antonin strode into the room, warned of her arrival by the sound of the floo activating. He was surprised to find her alone.</p><p>"No Potter?"</p><p>"He's busy," she offered tentatively. She looked as nervous as a colt.</p><p>"Would you.. like a cuppa?"</p><p>"Yeah, ok."</p><p>He came out a few minutes later with a tray that he placed on a nearby table. Hermione was still standing in front of the floo looking around.</p><p>"Have a seat?"</p><p>"So it's ok being here at the moment?" she asked awkwardly as she installed herself in a cushy chair.</p><p>"Most comfortable cage I've been shut up in," he quipped, sinking into the nearby sofa.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she sighed.</p><p>"I'm the one who stepped out of anonymity. I knew what it might cost."</p><p>Hermione wanted to blame herself, but she knew that what he said was true.</p><p>"It was worth it," he added.</p><p>"How is that?"</p><p>"Getting to spend time with you was worth the risk."</p><p>She sipped her tea rather than comment.</p><p>"I've been doing some reading," he continued, changing the subject. "I'd like to figure out why we have a magical reaction. Did... did the curse I hit you with leave a mark?"</p><p>She blinked at him owlishly, surprised.</p><p>"Just a small one. Most of the damage was internal."</p><p>"How long did you take to get well?"</p><p>"Six weeks on strong potions daily, another 6 with just one a day that I could take from home. It was another month or two before I was truly back to normal."</p><p>"Fucking hell," he swore. "How old were you?"</p><p>"I was sixteen."</p><p>"I knew you were young, but...you're ok now?"</p><p>"I'm fine. I healed. And remember? I already forgave you."</p><p>He swallowed down his anxiety and tried to accept her words.</p><p>"Could you show me?" he asked at last.</p><p>"Show you?"</p><p>"Your scar."</p><p>She flushed pink. "It's... I'm not sure that would be appropriate. It's right here." She pointed to a spot just below the inside curve of her right breast.</p><p>"Could you at least tell me what it looks like?"</p><p>"It's like a tiny squiggle the size of the tip of my finger. I could draw it for you if that's helpful?"</p><p>"You've memorised it?"</p><p>"No, but I could go in the loo and use the mirror."</p><p>"Right. Of course. Let me find you a bit of paper." He rummaged in the slim drawer of the side table and found it contained a pad of paper and muggle pen, among other things.</p><p>"Perfect!" she chirped and leapt up, taking them from his grasp. Her fingers brushed his own and she started from the small burst of magic. "Sorry," she added quietly.</p><p>He looked up and their gazes met. "<em>Never</em> apologise for touching me, Hermione Granger," he replied.</p><p>Wide-eyed, she gave a tiny nod and scampered off to find the bathroom. She inhaled slowly as she stared at herself in the mirror. She needed to calm down. Resolve finally in place, she pulled up her shirt and gazed at her scar in the mirror. She knew that drawing it as is would make it backwards, but it would have to do. Her shirt rolled up and resting on top of her chest, she focused on the tiny lines and copied it dutifully onto the paper. Satisfied with her effort, she pulled her top back down and smoothed it flat. When she returned, she found him coming from the kitchen, a small plate of biscuits in his hand.</p><p>"I thought maybe you'd like a small something with the tea. Hopefully they're alright. I didn't exactly choose what's in the cupboards," he joked lamely.</p><p>"Here," she offered the paper to him as he sat down. "It's backwards, of course, but I tried to do my best." She handed him the pen as well.</p><p>"Hmm." He leaned onto the small table and noisily darkened the squiggle with the pen. "I'll be right back," he announced suddenly. He walked to the loo and looked at the paper in the mirror. He wasn't sure what he was looking at, but he knew that it meant something.</p><p>"Did you study runes, Hermione?" he asked as he returned.</p><p>"Yes, why?"</p><p>"Did you study any other languages that used a similar system of writing?"</p><p>"Nothing in depth, no."</p><p>"I've seen this somewhere before. I'm not sure where, but I know I've seen it."</p><p>"You have?"</p><p>"I was a trained curse-breaker. I've seen many old things. Some darker than others."</p><p>She nodded slowly and nibbled on a biscuit to give herself something to do.</p><p>"I'll figure it out, I promise."</p><p>There were a few minutes where neither of them spoke, both indulging in a few biscuits and taking a few swallows of tea.</p><p>"Antonin?"</p><p>""What's that, love?" He'd detected some anxiety in her voice and so replied gently.</p><p>"Do you think it's something... bad?"</p><p>"I don't think it's bad, no. But it did come from something rather.. destructive. Do you feel ill when we touch?"</p><p>"Of course not," she replied, chewing on her lip.</p><p>"Neither do I." His voice was lower as if he were remembering just how it made him feel. He cleared his throat. "May I? Touch you again?"</p><p>She found herself nodding slowly and, as if she were a magnet drawing him in, he moved fluidly from his chair to her side on the couch and pulled her hand between his own. The magic pulsed between them making them both want more.</p><p>"I'd like to kiss you," he murmured.</p><p>She turned her face to his, lips slightly parted, eyes searching for permission, which they found in abundance.</p><p>"Kiss me then," she whispered.</p><p>He scooped her into his lap and, his arms loosely wrapped around her, sought out her lips which were he found were as equally needy as his own. She placed her hands on his shoulders as their lips explored the others' as if they would never be able to again. His tongue flicked the edge of her own before she slowly drew him in, closing her lips around his tongue giving it a hard suck. They both felt like they were on fire. When he withdrew he tongue, he stared at her wide-eyed, a ring of hazel all that remained around his blown pupils.</p><p>He cleared his throat. "You should go."</p><p>"I can't. I have to tell Harry first or I'll be stuck in that closet." She shifted and straddled his lap, a satisfied smirk on her lips.</p><p>"Don't, Hermione. I've never felt anything this strong before and I don't know how long I can hold back."</p><p>"So don't," she whispered. The magic was pulling at her as well. She knew she was in over her head already.</p><p>"Not today," he growled, hoping to dissuade her.</p><p>"Fuck it," she sighed and pulled her top over her head, revealing a pale lilac bra of mostly lace. He could see everything and licked his lips.</p><p>"Right here," she pointed at the scar. "This is what you left me with."</p><p>His eyes flicked to where she indicated, momentarily distracting him from the delicious sight before him. There is was, plain as day, exactly as she drew it. Somehow it looked different on her skin, though. He eased her off of him and sat her up on the sofa and kneeled between her legs, putting the scar at eye level. He brushed his thumb over it and she shuddered.</p><p>"Does that hurt?" he asked nervously.</p><p>"Not at all.."</p><p>"Shall I try something else?"</p><p>"Whatever you'd like." she answered breathily.</p><p>He leaned over her and took in the scent of her skin. It was utterly bewitching, a bouquet of hyacinth and violet as if she were his own hidden garden. He moved closer, his breath hot against her stomach as he wrapped his fingers around her thighs through her skirt. He buried his nose between her breasts and flicked his tongue over her scar. She shivered, goosebumps suddenly covering her skin and the small mewling noise she made nearly made him regret the fact that he was still full clothed. With a mischievous smile he brought his lips around the small mark and sucked.</p><p>He felt her tense in his grasp and she made the most delicious sounds he'd ever heard, small panting squeaks that ended with a moan as she shattered from his attentions. He sat back on his heels to observe the witch before him. Her cheeks were flushed, rosy nipples poking through the lace of her bra, and a red splotch adorned her chest.</p><p>"Fuck, Hermione," he said, sucking in a breath, eyes gleaming.</p><p>"What did you <em>do</em> to me?" she panted.</p><p>"Would you like the obvious answer?" he smirked.</p><p>"Funny," she huffed, not at all angry.</p><p>"I stand by what I said earlier. I don't think the magic is doing anything malicious."</p><p>"Maybe it just wants us incapacitated?"</p><p>"And you're certain none of this has ever happened to you before? If, uh, anyone touched you there?"</p><p>"Well, it's usually been avoided, but no, even an accidental touch did nothing. Not until you. Just now."</p><p>He leaned in and kissed her hard, matching the intensity of how they both felt. Her fingers slid down his sides to his hips, her thumbs teasing at the edge of his trousers. One of his hands stayed on her thigh while the other cupped a lace-enclosed breast, the side of his thumb ghosting the edge of the raised nipple.</p><p>"I'd like to return the favour," she whispered.</p><p>"It's not necessary.."</p><p>"I said I <em>want</em> to," she insisted.</p><p>Hermione's phone buzzed and she made to ignore it.</p><p>He gave her a pointed look. "You'd better get it before anyone worries." He was perhaps momentarily distracted, but he had not so easily forgotten their tenuous circumstances.</p><p>With a sigh she reached over and picked it up. Sure enough, it was a message from Ginny.</p><p>
  <em>'You ok, 'Mione? Hadn't heard from you and Harry said you'd call. x Ginny'</em>
</p><p>"It's Ginny. Let me just message her back." He nodded as she tapped out a reply, his hands still teasing her. She giggled and looked at the clock. It was only 11:15. She considered how long she should stay.</p><p>
  <em>'Yeah, I'm fine. Just been talking with Antonin. Can Harry meet me around noon?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Sure, I'll let him know. Call me this evening. x'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'K. xx'</em>
</p><p>"I still have some time before I have to go," she teased, pulling him toward her once more. She nipped at his lips and let one hand wander to the front of his trousers, fingertips slowly dipping down the front of the placket.</p><p>"You shouldn't," he mumbled against her lips. "not today."</p><p>She trapped his lower lip gently between her teeth as her hand found what it was searching for, causing him to gasp.</p><p>"Hermione," he hissed, easing his mouth from hers.</p><p>She palmed his hard length and whimpered. He was certainly not going to disappoint.</p><p>A groan escaped his lips. "Please," he begged. "Don't. I won't be able to stop."</p><p>"I want you, Antonin."</p><p>Dolohov could feel his resolve to not rush things quickly crumbling. It was taking an insane amount of control to not push up her skirt and fuck her senseless. But he considered that he had only just regained her trust and he would rather his name be cleared before he accidentally spawned any little Dolohovs, especially with Hermione. He could imagine the scandal.</p><p>"We can't, love," he whispered hoarsely.</p><p>"Give me one good reason."</p><p>"I want to know that I'm not going to be sent to Azkaban first."</p><p>"I..." The reality of the situation crashed around her.</p><p>"I promise that I want this just as much as you," he reassured her and pull her into a tight hug, notching his chin over her shoulder. The feel of her silky skin beneath his warm hands was still tempting him to want more as the magic refused to be quelled no matter what they decided. It was with difficultly that he let go long enough to pull her blouse back on.</p><p>He longed to hold her close, tangling his fingers in her wild curls. Instead she sat next to him, resting her head against his shoulder. She finally admitted some of her fears surrounding their circumstances and he was relieved that he'd made the right decision earlier. They passed the rest of their time together sharing personal anecdotes, learning more about the other. They talked about how he discovered old monster movies and her current infatuation with Cézanne. They discussed what their first year at Hogwarts was like for them - for him it was a rite of passage, something he'd dreamed of doing since he was old enough to say "Hogwarts" and for her it was the opening of a new world. The minutes slipped by unnoticed until the clock chimed, alerting them to the fact that it was already noon. She forced herself to stand as he promised to continue searching for the meaning of the character engraved in her skin.</p><p>"Be careful for me, love" he said gently as he rose beside her.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>He grasped her hands with his own, placing a gentle kiss on her pouting lips.</p><p>"I'll call you," she promised before stepping into the floo. And then she was gone.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: This chapter title is a line from Elastica's song "Connection". Ah, 1995. A bit of a trying year (for me) with some really amazing music. Coincidentally, it's the same year that Voldemort got a new body and the second Order of the Phoenix was formed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Surprise, Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The truth about Lestrange and Rees is uncovered. Hermione and Antonin's relationship takes a step in another direction.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This bit of fiction is based on the fictional world created by J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.</p><p>Thanks to everyone who's been following this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hermione arrived in the small closet, Harry was already standing in the doorway, propping the door open with his foot.</p><p>"Alright, Hermione?" He couldn't hide the worry that was on his face.</p><p>"Yeah, fine," she smiled. "How was your meeting?"</p><p>"Better than expected. He's agreed to testify and I didn't even have to threaten him."</p><p>Her laugh filled the small space. He smiled slightly at her response.</p><p>"There's something else, though."</p><p>Her smile dropped as she exited the closet and he locked it behind them. "What is it, Harry?"</p><p>"Lestrange and Rees are acting a bit strange. Before they were just arseholes, but now they've grown more violent. Rees assaulted the guard this morning that brought them breakfast."</p><p>"How is that even possible?"</p><p>"He grabbed him through the bars and slammed him back against them. He's got a concussion and a few lacerations from the git's nails."</p><p>"Were there any signs of this before?"</p><p>"No, but they've both been pacing round and round since last evening. I got a message while I was at Malfoy's and went to check them out before I was due to meet you."</p><p>"Did you notice anything else unusual?"</p><p>"Just the usual posturing and threats, but they're going to have a medical examination later today."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"How was your meeting with... ?" He nodded his head back toward the direction of the closet.</p><p>"Oh, well... I think we're alright now," she remarked as they entered the lift.</p><p>He raised his eyebrows. "Which means?"</p><p>"I don't think any of this was his fault. Well, aside from him asking me on a date, I mean," she chattered nervously. "He's telling the truth and... do you think there's any way that he can be officially pardoned? For what happened in the past. I know he did some really awful things, but didn't we all during the war?"</p><p>"The difference was that we weren't working for some megalomaniac that was out to take over the world."</p><p>"I know." Her voice was small, dejected.</p><p>"Should one good deed erase all the bad deeds of one's past?"</p><p>"Should a man be punished even though he is no longer the same man?"</p><p>"And that is why you and I are going to leave this in the more than capable hands on the Wizengamot. Right, Hermione?"</p><p>She was elsewhere at that moment, thinking about something. Harry could almost hear the barrage of questions that were surely bouncing around inside her inquisitive mind.</p><p>"Hermione?"</p><p>She startled as the lift doors opened.</p><p>"Right, sorry, You were saying?"</p><p>Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "I was saying that it's the Wizengamot who will decide. Anyway, your case will go first. It's more pressing to deal with the two currently locked up downstairs."</p><p>"There must be some way..." she mumbled as they walked toward the regular floos.</p><p>"Look, Hermione, I know that you feel attached to him right now and he's done right by you this time and for that I'm glad. Just... just be careful, alright? The only reason why there isn't an auror assigned to your person right now is that I know you'd fight me over it. But soon this will be out of my hands."</p><p>"Who's being given the case?"</p><p>"I'll find out on Monday."</p><p>"I owled my boss to say I'd be back Monday morning."</p><p>"I'll send someone to go with you. You leave at 8?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Ok, someone will be outside your house then. We need someone to do a check in your lab and work space and I want to make sure you're not being followed."</p><p>"Right. Thanks, Harry." She sighed and smiled weakly.</p><p>They walked into adjacent floos and went their separate ways.</p><hr/><p>Hermione awoke the next morning with new resolve. She felt like she had accomplished nothing yesterday after she flooed home, which was partially untrue because after Luna had come over in the afternoon, she had spent the rest of the day alternating between searching for the symbol that had been scarred into her skin and reading over the latest potions and charms journals for something that might help her at work. She'd also called Ginny that evening after James was asleep as promised, but she told her friend the same things she'd told Harry and nothing more. She'd ask for forgiveness later. But today, even though it was Sunday and most people were busy having a lie-in, she awoke early and did some internet trawling for any information on Nico Antony. Was there was way that she could help get him cleared? She'd momentarily wished she'd gone into law. By lunch, all that she'd managed to find was a few scant bits of information that was public record and the times his work had been published in various journals. Frustrated, she decided to give it a rest for the moment and opted to watch an old movie to help her relax.</p><hr/><p>The auror who'd come to Hermione's on Monday morning was quite thorough and had insisted on checking her house before she was even allowed to leave the premises. She'd had to owl her boss to explain that she'd be late. Once she was finally back in the lab with her notes, she immersed herself completely in her work, only taking a short lunch break in her office. The hours quickly passed as she made a few more adjustments to a potion that was being made as a nutritional supplement for vampires (or their donors) and did more research for the improved wolfsbane potion. By the time she got home, it was after 7 and her stomach growled so loud while she was in the kitchen that Crookshanks started. She chuckled and popped a lasagna in the oven, glad that there was still one left in the freezer. The smell alone made her think of her childhood: Thursday evening was pasta night in the Granger household and sometimes her mom would take the time to prepare a lasagna that soon became one of her favourite meals. She had a shower while it was baking and threw on a fuzzy robe and slippers. After all, she wasn't expecting company.</p><p>As she ate at the table, she thought about her parents and decided that she ought to send them a message. It had been over a week since they'd last talked. She slid her mobile closer and saw that she'd received a message from Dolohov while she was in the shower.</p><p>
  <em>'Hope your day at work went well. Still no information on the scar. Sorry. x'</em>
</p><p>Dolohov. She still hadn't had a moment to even think about how to help him get pardoned. She made a mental note to contact someone neutral for legal advice as soon as possible. She took another bite of steaming pasta before sending a message to her mom, promising to call on Saturday. The time difference sometimes made things complicated as they had decided to remain in Australia after regaining their lost memories. They'd built up a new practice there which they were loath to leave and the weather was sunnier, which suited them. She decided not to tell them about her kidnapping or even Dolohov as they already thought her life was a bit too "exciting" for their taste. She'd poured herself a small glass of wine earlier and now savoured it as she took her first swallow. She picked up her phone again.</p><p>
  <em>'Work was exciting, sorry that you're stuck there. Call later if you want. x'</em>
</p><p>She finished off the lasagna and wine and had deposited the dirty dishes in the sink with hot water before casting the charm and let the sponge to the work. Sometimes there were some unexpected perks of being a witch, she mused. She polished off the rest of a pint of strawberry cheesecake ice cream while watching something mindlessly funny on the telly and was about to go tuck into a book before bed when her phone vibrated. Without even thinking, she accepted the video call.</p><p>"Hello, beautiful." Dolohov's warm baritone made her instantly smile.</p><p>"Hi, Antonin."</p><p>"So today was alright?"</p><p>She turned off the telly and gave him a quick overview of her work day, now and again interrupted by thoughtful questions that showed that he was not only listening, but he actually understood most of what she'd said. <em>Merlin, he was as perfect as she could reasonably hope for</em>, she thought to herself.</p><p>"What are you wearing?" he asked when she'd finished talking about work. His voice was playful but curious. He could only see her from her shoulders and up, but he was surprised to see bare collarbones which made him instantly wish he was there with her.</p><p>"Oh, er, a bathrobe." Truthfully, she'd forgotten all about it while they were discussing potionwork.</p><p>"Was that on purpose?"</p><p>"No, I took a shower earlier and couldn't be bothered."</p><p>"So what you're saying is," he replied, with a predatory smile, "is that you never got dressed."</p><p>She gave a coquettish laugh to cover her sudden discomfort. "I- I didn't expect anyone would see me."</p><p>"Although it would have been more fun if it were intentional, I'm certainly not going to complain."</p><p>She blushed and he changed the subject, telling her about his research that led to another dead end.</p><p>Her phone began buzzing again.</p><p>"It's Harry, I should answer," she apologised.</p><p>"Yeah, s'fine. Talk to you tomorrow?"</p><p>She brightened at the idea. "Yeah, ok. Same time?"</p><p>"Sure. Take care, love."</p><p>"Bye then,"</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>She accepted Harry's call, which was thankfully just a normal phone call.</p><p>"Hiya Harry, everything ok?"</p><p>"Yeah, ok. How are you 'Mione? How was work?"</p><p>"It was alright. It's good to be back, you know?"</p><p>"Mhmm. So, I have a bit of bad news."</p><p>"Go on then."</p><p>"Lestrange and Rees, well, I think we've figured out the reason behind the sudden aggression." Harry paused.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"They're... they're bloody werewolves. And the full moon is-"</p><p>"Wednesday," she interrupted.</p><p>"Right. So they started on the wolfsbane tonight and they're being monitored. They should sleep it off, right? When they change?"</p><p>"They should, yes. Do you have any back-up plans?"</p><p>"Well, it will change what they'll be up against in court. Werewolves committing crimes usually don't stand a chance."</p><p>"Do you know who bit them?"</p><p>"Well, Lestrange admitted to turning Rees, but won't tell who bit him."</p><p>"Rees was especially against the new wolfsbane I'm working on. I think he wanted to modify it for his own purposes. At least it all makes sense now."</p><p>"I'm afraid I'm going to need your memories from that evening. You can have them back after trial, at least the parts that you wish to keep."</p><p>"Not a problem, Harry. I''ll come by on Friday, shall I? I should be able to leave work early that day since my coworkers are headed to some conference."</p><p>"Sounds good. You sure you're alright?"</p><p>She could hear Ginny saying something in the background.</p><p>"I'm fine, I promise. Ok? Tell her I'm fine, Harry."</p><p>"Right, 'Mione. I'll let you know if there's anything else."</p><p>"Thanks, Harry. Give my love to Ginny and James. Bye-bye."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>She decided make herself some notes and wrote down some additional thoughts about perhaps what Rees was hoping to gain before Harry, Antonin, and Ernie suddenly arrived and halted his plans. It might not be pertinent for the case, but it might be something to discuss at work.</p><hr/><p>At 6pm on Wednesday, she locked up her small office and made her way out of the building. Harry had sent her a message to say that the Wolfsbane seemed to be working and that a pair of aurors were on duty with the guards that evening just in case. She picked up some additional food on the way home, including some treats for Crooks, who immediately sniffed them out when she was putting things away in the kitchen. She laughed and gave the impatient beast a few treats before seeing to dinner. She decided to bake a small chicken along with potatoes and veg, planning to portion it up and freeze some for later in the week or to bring for lunch. While it was baking, she did as before, slipping into the shower and then some cosy pajamas. She found herself looking forward to calling Dolohov. She'd worked late the day before and had to send a text that evening profusely apologising and promising to make it up to him the next day.</p><p>When she called after dinner, they made a bit of small talk at first before she shared what Harry had said to her on Monday night.</p><p>"Werewolves? Shit. As if Lestrange as a human wizard wasn't bad enough."</p><p>"Yeah, I find myself even more thankful that you arrived when you did that night. Who knows what would have happened?"</p><p>"Let's talk about something more pleasant than, shall we? Pajamas tonight, hmm?"</p><p>"I didn't think you'd mind."</p><p>"I'm already in bed, love." He moved the phone so that she could see the rest of the room. "So obviously I like that you're in pajamas. I only wish that I were there to see them in person."</p><p>She bit her lip and smiled. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Care to show me the rest of them?"</p><p>"Well... ok," she replied, hesitant. She held the phone further away, angling it so that he could see more of her.</p><p>He gave her a crooked smile and looked her over. "You're cute, you know that?"</p><p>She tittered awkwardly.</p><p>"Be a good girl for me and sit that phone somewhere that I can see more of you?"</p><p>She used a sticking charm and sat it on top the small table by her chair, angling it appropriately.</p><p>"Alright?"</p><p>"Perfect, love. So have you thought any more about our time together last Saturday?"</p><p>"I- yes."</p><p>"Are you still frustrated with me?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And why is that?"</p><p>"Because I like you, Antonin."</p><p>"It's not just because of the magic?"</p><p>"I've already told you, no."</p><p>"How about each time you call, I'll ask something of you?"</p><p>"How do you mean?"</p><p>"Because one day when all this is over, sweet, if you still feel the same, I plan on savouring every bit of you." He said it slowly, watching her reaction with great interest. She unconsciously squirmed in her chair and he smirked.</p><p>"You promise?"</p><p>"Oh absolutely. Now that I've had a taste of you, I know that I want more. Much more. You're better than I could have even imagined."</p><p>This wizard had her number in more ways than one. If he wouldn't have been trapped in that damned cottage, she would have apparated straight into his bed.</p><p>"Do you want to be my good girl, Hermione?"</p><p>The question alone sent her brain into some sort of overdrive. "Yesss.."</p><p>"Mmm, that's good to know." He glanced over at something off camera and made a face. "I'm afraid that I need to go in a few minutes."</p><p>"You do?" Her crestfallen pout looked absolutely kissable in his eyes.</p><p>"I do, but I'd like to ask a little something of you first. Sound alright, sweet?"</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>"I want you to think of me tonight. Imagine that I'm there with you and everything you'd like for me to do. Think of me... but don't touch yourself. Can you do that for me?"</p><p>She hesitated a moment while she thought it through. "I think so."</p><p>"That's a good girl."</p><p>Now <em>that</em> made her smile.</p><p>"You sure you need to go?"</p><p>"Yeah, I may have a lead on your little curse mark. I just got word of someone in California who might be able to help, but apparently I have to call in the next ten minutes if we're to have time to discuss it."</p><p>"Oh! Well, alright then."</p><p>"Goodnight, sweet."</p><p>"Goodnight, Antonin."</p><p>Hermione sat there, frozen, for several minutes. The idea of being his 'good girl', whatever that would that entail, had caught her imagination. Her mind was already flooded with the very thoughts and feelings she'd wrestled through on Saturday while at the cottage.</p><hr/><p>The fact that Lestrange and Rees were werewolves added another layer of difficultly for Hermione's case. Their appointed lawyer refused to do it and it took several days of scrambling to find someone who would. Harry had spent the week meticulously collecting evidence to hand over for the prosecution and by the time that Hermione came by on Friday to donate her memories of the evening, Harry had a thick dossier already on his desk.</p><p>"I took the liberty of asking Simmonds to handle your case. He's the best we've got."</p><p>"Thanks, Harry."</p><p>"Brilliant. Here, let me get you his address... ah, here it is. Send him an owl on Monday so that you can make an appointment. He's busy, but he'll make time for you. He knows it's a high profile case and will want to go over some of the potential issues, like the fact that Dolohov is involved."</p><p>"Right," she sighed.</p><p>"So what has Dolohov been up to this week?" Harry asked as he absent-mindedly raked his fingers through his hair, making it stand up in spots and reminding her of all the times that he tried to convince it to lay flat while they were in school.</p><p>"Oh, um, doing a bit of research on my curse scar so that we can sort out the magical issues."</p><p>"Good on him. He doesn't know this, but I've gotten him temporary clearance to go back to work. It will mean an auror escort from here to work and back every day, but that's the best I can do."</p><p>Hermione grinned.</p><p>"He'll be over the moon, Harry. I think he's starting to lose his mind going round and round in that house all day."</p><p>"Yeah, I'll go see him after i finish this paperwork."</p><p>Hermione left him to it and stopped by the Department of Magical Creatures office to ask a few questions about werewolf laws before going home. She simply couldn't help herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bound to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione and Antonin continue exploring their relationship and Lestrange and Rees are put on trial.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This story is based on the wizarding world created by J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.</p><p>Thanks to everyone who's been following this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Hermione was required at Simmonds' office around the same time that Antonin went back to work that Monday. She'd been required to retell her side of the events even though Harry had already submitted her memories and answer a few other questions regarding her relationship with Lucius Malfoy (she'd neither seen nor spoken to him since the trials 6 years ago) and about the incident with Mulciber that had occurred 5 years ago.</p><p>Antonin was thankful to get back to the office that week which gave him a renewed sense of purpose. The fact that he might be enjoying his last few weeks of freedom was not lost on him. His own meeting with Simmonds just a few days after Hermione's was intense and the wizard-at-law admitted that his own trial might be difficult while vowing to do his best to secure his freedom. In the meantime, nothing was to be revealed to his employers and all evidence about his personal life was gathered in the name of seeking justice for Hermione Granger. Dolohov wondered silently if the man was a Slytherin.</p><hr/><p>It had already felt like a bit of routine for Hermione to call Antonin after dinner. They'd been doing it nearly every day for two weeks now while they waited for her case to go on trial and each time she grew more comfortable with him. It wasn't quite as overwhelming without the magic, which made things feel more honest and Antonin felt more at ease. Theirs was obviously more than simply a passing infatuation. They'd shared random stories from childhood and he began to open up with her about how he'd never forgotten her. How every time she was in the Prophet during the past year, he couldn't help but buy a copy and see what she was up to. How eventually he got her number almost by chance: a coworker had bumped into her at an Indian takeaway which apparently she frequented regularly. He'd went the week afterward and somehow managed to convince the worker that it was an emergency and he really needed her number. That it still took months before he had enough courage to call. She found it rather adorable in the end.</p><p>Over the past few days, he'd been nudging her ever so slightly, testing her to see what she was comfortable with during their conversations. He enjoyed getting to see what she was wearing to bed each night and never made any particular requests; he wanted to see her as she was. The day before she finally revealed her knickers and after she hung up he went straight to the shower for some much needed relief.</p><hr/><p>The first day of the trial took place on a Wednesday and both Hermione and Antonin were excused from work. She was a bundle of nerves as she entered the courtroom with Simmonds that morning at 9am. A sour-faced Lestrange and glowering Rees were escorted into the room in magic-suppression cuffs and surrounded by aurors. She only looked at them out of the corner of her eye, not wanting to meet the gaze of either wizard. The witnesses were next to arrive and filed onto a bench on her side of the room: Harry, Antonin, Ernie, Padma and Lucius. She wondered if the two former Death Eaters were separated on purpose.</p><p>"All rise," announced someone and the members of the Wizengamot filed in, the Chief Warlock arriving last. He settled into a seat in the front of the room and instructed everyone to be seated.</p><p>"Today Rabastan Lestrange and Gavan Rees are on trial for the assault on Hermione Granger. Only Mr. Rees is a stranger to us here today but I ask all of you to remain impartial until all evidence has been presented." A murmur went up from the jury members, but a glance from the Chief Warlock silenced them.</p><p>"I call on Mr. Simmonds who will be representing Miss Granger to present his case."</p><p>The grey-haired wizard rose from the table and walked to the front of the room, his formal robes a dramatic swirl of black that reminded Hermione of a certain professor she once had. He carried a similar fierceness in his eyes as well, though they were a pale blue that make one think of glacial ice. She was grateful for it in that moment as he faced the jury. He spoke eloquently, highlighting the malicious nature of her assault and the danger that these men posed to society at large. When he concluded, the defence was likewise called to speak, though he suggested that his clients were incapable of being held to wizard law in that they were newly turned werewolves and therefore not in their right minds. Hermione snorted quietly.</p><p>She was soon called to the bench and answered one question after another from both men before being allowed to be seated. She did her best to not look overmuch at the bench of witnesses. Harry was called forward next, who provided much of the legal framework as the first to respond in an official capacity. He even revealed the identity of the Dolohov, surprising even some of the other witnesses. By the time he was finished speaking, Hermione found herself covered in goosebumps. The questions were much the same as before, the defence trying to suggest that Harry himself was prejudiced due to who he is and who they are, that he'd let a known criminal help in the apprehension of his clients (although that's far from abnormal practise), and that as a close friend, his opinion was unreliable. Thankfully it looked as if the jury wasn't convinced. From there it was already time for the first recess.</p><p>He was chatting calmly with Hermione in an adjoining room when Lucius leaned over to Antonin.</p><p>"Still here are you?"</p><p>Padma and Ernie had gotten up, not wanting to stay in the presence of either wizard for longer than necessary.</p><p>"For now," he shrugged. "Fond memories of court, old friend?"</p><p>Lucius sneered. "At least I'm on the other side this time. You, however, don't have long I heard. Week after next, is it?"</p><p>"Apparently." Simmonds had just broken the news to him that morning. How Lucius already knew, he had no idea. He hadn't even been able to tell Hermione yet. "So what's in it for you? Testifying for her."</p><p>"My own good name, of course. Cooperation with Potter has its perks, as I'm sure you are now aware of."</p><p>"And it has nothing to do with the fact that Hermione testified for you after the war?"</p><p>"Ah, you heard about that. Yes, I suppose I feel that I should, considering. It was rather nice not going back to Azkaban," he smirked.</p><p>"At least I've made something good of myself in the meantime."</p><p>"We'll see if that matters when you're the one in Lestrange's seat."</p><p>Antonin was about to say something nasty in reply, but just then everyone was called back into the room and they were once again separated by the auror and mediwitch.</p><p>Antonin was called up next and Simmonds was quite thorough, painting an accurate picture of the wizard's relationship to Miss Granger, of his current job (without naming <em>where</em> the man worked), and of his complete cooperation with the law during this particular investigation. His bold declaration of desire for Hermione's safety and welfare made her smile and she noted that a few members of the jury raised their eyebrows every so slightly. The defence, however, was brutal, reminding everyone of Antonin's previous occupation and how he had evaded capture all these years. It was nothing short of a relief when he was dismissed and Ernie was called forward.</p><p>The day went on and on for Hermione, every one of the witnesses recounting their particular memories of the event, the submission of various pieces of evidence, and the attempted character assassination by the defence.</p><p>The most surprising was Lucius Malfoy whom she had never heard a kind word from before aside from his meager word of thanks after his own trial. His own account of when he probed into Hermione's mind to find the problem was stated delicately, omitting things that he perhaps had seen that had nothing to do with the trial and instead focusing on the fact that "Miss Granger has been tirelessly working in a field of research that is little appreciated outside of those whom it benefits. Even so, she is sworn to certain levels of secrecy and for someone to attempt to violate her oaths was nothing short of the most heinous sort of assault." He reminded the court of what Padma had already told them and explained why Hermione was even in such a state. "Moreover, I was assisted by a most unlikely wizard and no friend of mine, Mr. Dolohov, who helped Miss Granger calm down enough that I could at last heal the damage done to her mind. Without his help, I would have failed and Miss Granger would have been delivered to the Janus Thickey Ward of St. Mungo's or worse, she could have died." A few gasps were heard in the room. Dolohov looked uncomfortable as several had turned their attention to him once more. When Lucius was dismissed from the witness stand, the Chief Warlock declared the day finished and that they would resume at 9 the following morning to hear the side of the defence.</p><p>The second day of the trial was equally long and Hermione was grateful that Harry was there at least, even if it was only in his capacity of Head Auror. Rabastan Lestrange continued to deny that anyone had bitten him, claiming his lycanthropy had come about in an accident. As such, he was the head of his own pack, to which Rees belonged. There was no one else. Rees was abroad during the war, but sought out Lestrange when he'd heard in certain circles that the wizard was still free. Both refused to say why they'd wanted Hermione's research and the wizard representing them attempted to blame their aggression against her on their "disease" as he so eloquently stated it. Of their guilt in this situation there was no doubt, so the only thing he could appeal to was leniency.</p><p>There was a brief recess for lunch and Hermione used the time to speak with Simmonds about Antonin's upcoming court date. She and Harry had both received Howlers that morning and a pile of hate mail, which only made her more nervous about the outcome. Apparently his office had received some as well. He warned her to brace herself - it would only grow worse. He and his assistants were currently building a case based on his new identity.</p><p>"Did you finally find out what the story is with your scar?" Harry asked Hermione when the other wizard had excused himself from the table.</p><p>"No, though he told me that tonight he has another phone call with his contact in California. I'm sorry about the howlers, Harry. I didn't know you'd gotten some as well."</p><p>"It's alright. Ginny is fabulous at destroying them before they can really start shouting. You should have seen the ones I got last year after I had to arrest that bassist from the Weird Sisters because it turned out that he had decided to become a necromancer." Harry rolled his eyes at the memory.</p><p>The afternoon consisted of closing arguments from both sides and by 4pm Hermione was stepping into the floo to go see Ginny and catch her up on the day's events. By the time Harry escorted her home, it was after 6 and she quickly fell to her usual evening routine.</p><p>"They will announce the verdict tomorrow," she was telling Antonin just a short while later. "Will you be there?"</p><p>"Sorry, love, I'm trying to wrap up a few things at work since I have to be back at the Ministry in just over a week. But I've got a bit of news finally on your scar."</p><p>"Go on," she encouraged.</p><p>"To be honest, it worries me."</p><p>"Please, just tell me."</p><p>"Didn't you wonder about the fact that from the moment we were around each other again, that we've been drawn inexplicably to one another?"</p><p>"Isn't that.. isn't that what happens when people become interested in each other?"</p><p>"Well, sort of. Ours has been amplified. And now I am starting to understand why."</p><p>"What are you trying to say, Antonin?"</p><p>"To put it simply, it's the first seal of a binding. So while we're not permanently bound to one another, it magnifies any natural draw we have to the other. I was afraid it was something like this," he sighed.</p><p>"You knew?"</p><p>"Well, I knew it wasn't like we were soul bound, <em>but</em> the witch said if we <em>were</em> to take any other binding oath as a couple - written, spoken, or physical - the ties between us would then become just as unbreakable as if we were soul bound. So while we escape the drawbacks of things like soul sickness, we would still become irrevocably bound to the other for the rest of our lives."</p><p>"That's... quite a lot to take in."</p><p>"Yeah. It is. I can understand if you want to not see me again."</p><p>"Why wouldn't I want to?" she asked, confused.</p><p>"Because, Hermione, this sort of thing will ruin your life." His hazel eyes looked sad.</p><p>"I'm not sure that I agree, but I do need to give it some thought. I don't like to make hasty decisions."</p><p>"It might not matter in another week anyway. Call me tomorrow evening?"</p><p>She barely had time to register what he'd just said. "Yeah, sure," she agreed.</p><p>"Goodnight, love." And then her screen went back to all her recent calls. Yesterday was one of the first evenings they hadn't talked and then tonight was.. well.. She forced herself to brush her teeth and get ready to sleep. Tomorrow was the verdict and she wanted to be ready for whatever it was.</p><hr/><p>In the morning, Hermione had an idea. She sent an owl to Luna, asking her to meet she and Ginny for lunch and then hurried to the Ministry for some closure.</p><p>The verdict for the two wizards charged was, of course, guilty, but the jury announced a difficult time in coming to a final decision for the punishment. The final decision was fifty years in Azkaban without parole. She winced at the haunting look in Lestrange's eyes the moment that the word "Azkaban" was pronounced. Rees held his head high and refused to look at anyone. Simmonds shook her hand and said he'd let her know which day she would be required to serve as a witness for Dolohov.</p><p>Now no longer under auror surveillance, Hermione decided to do a little bit of sleuthing until it was time to meet the girls for lunch with some help from a friend in the DMLE who worked in contract law.</p><p>Daphne Greengrass was perfectly poised at her desk as she leafed through a pile of folders on her desk, her blonde hair piled high into an elegant chignon, when Hermione knocked lightly on the edge of her cubicle.</p><p>"Hermione!" she squealed. "It's been months since I've seen you!"</p><p>The brunette grinned. "Yeah, sorry about that. I just get so wrapped up in projects that I forget to come up for air."</p><p>The two witches had become friends just a couple of years back when Daphne had begun working with Hermione's employers who were drafting new contracts for their employees.</p><p>"Anyway, I just heard the good news!"</p><p>"Yeah," she sighed with relief. "At least that part is over."</p><p>"That part?" The Slytherin's eyes narrowed. "What did you not tell me?"</p><p>"Dolohov's trial is soon," she said quietly.</p><p>Daphne put down the folders and looked at her friend thoughtfully. "Is that why you're here to see me?"</p><p>"Maybe. What can you tell me about magical bindings?"</p><hr/><p>At lunch she enjoyed listening to Ginny and Luna tell her some absurd story involving the merpeople at Hogwarts that happened the year after she left. It wasn't until they were eating their dessert that she asked them the same question she'd posed Daphne that morning.</p><p>"Magical bindings?" squawked Ginny. "Merlin, Hermione, that shite is serious! Purebloods insist on them usually because there's no way out of it. What better way to preserve their houses?"</p><p>Luna nodded emphatically. "Yes, even houses can be bound to people."</p><p>Hermione's forehead was wrinkled in thought.</p><p>"Never agree to a soul bind," continued Ginny. "Even Harry and I aren't soul bound. I mean, we took vows for our wedding, but nothing of the sort that would mess with our magic or bind our souls. That's just a step too far for either of us."</p><p>She tucked away this knowledge and changed the subject to that of Luna's latest trip to the rainforest.</p><hr/><p>She decided to surprise him that night as well by wearing something just for him, a little number of silk and lace that she knew would drive him mad. She smiled to herself as she put it on. She reasoned to herself that they needed to celebrate after today in spite of the fact that his own trial would be in a little more than a week. Perhaps they needed to <em>because</em> it was so soon.</p><p>"You look delicious enough to eat, love," he breathed when she called him.</p><p>She so loved when he looked at her the way that he was now, like he had never seen anything so wonderful in all his life.</p><p>"I thought we could celebrate a little bit tonight," she admitted.</p><p>"It's a perfect idea. So why don't you tell me about your day while I enjoy the view, my beautiful one?"</p><p>They talked about work and she shared that she had lunch with the girls, though she left out her inquiries into magical bindings. He told her what he knew to expect for tomorrow, thanks to some coaching from Simmonds. Apparently his boss, his coworkers, and even some of the people who live in his village had been asked to come testify as character witnesses. Ernie and Harry would be there, too, as well to again tell how Antonin helped them rescue Hermione. He was unsure if Ginny or anyone else would eventually be called. Hermione knew that she would also be testifying, of course, since she could answer both to how she felt about him previously and about how he has changed, just as Harry could. That night they turned the cameras off once more as they encouraged each other to completion, but she requested to see him one last time to say goodnight. There were tears in her eyes as she said goodbye that time, her head full of the upcoming trial.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. On Purpose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione gives Antonin a nice surprise and his trial begins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: These characters and their world were created by J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.</p><p>Smut alert for the first half of this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the evening before Antonin's trial was to begin and Hermione was slightly anxious when she arrived home that evening. She'd been contemplating how to surprise Antonin on the night before his first day in court and was finally sure of what she wanted to do. After her shower, she opted to simply pull on her bathrobe but with nothing underneath. She puttered about the kitchen nervously and ate a smaller dinner than usual while she waited until it was time to ring him. She clicked his number in the contacts and moments later his handsome face popped onto her screen.</p><p>She'd called him from her bedroom this time, her long curly hair spilling over the robe which had carelessly slipped off one of her shoulders as they chatted, which he couldn't help but call her out on.</p><p>"You let that happen on purpose, love."</p><p>"Perhaps," she winked.</p><p>"Good girl," he breathed in a way that make her damp. He sat down the phone and pulled his shirt from over his head. She caught a brief glimpse of his torso before he picked it back up. "I think it's time you sat the phone down somewhere that I can see you more of you, sweet. I'll do the same for you."</p><p>She sat the mobile on the unit next to her bed with a temporary sticking charm. Suddenly he could see her from the waist up as she cast the charm, her blue fluffy robe which was held closed by a small belt was back in its place on her shoulders. She sat back on her heels and bravely looked straight at the camera.</p><p>"Mmm, there's my good girl." He'd done something similar with his own mobile from the looks of it. She could now see much more of him, all the way down to the top of his jeans. The wizard was fit, there was no doubt about it.</p><p>She made a small sound and he looked back at her with a crooked smile.</p><p>"Did you think about me at all today?"</p><p>"Mhmm," she nodded.</p><p>"Tell me about it."</p><p>"I thought about the last time we were actually together. How you should have let me touch you."</p><p>"Perhaps I should have. But now it will just be that much better when you do."</p><p>Her robe slipped down her shoulder again while she was speaking.</p><p>"Minx. You like teasing me, don't you?"</p><p>"I want you, Antonin."</p><p>"Why don't you show me then? Convince me."</p><p>She shrugged her other shoulder and sent the robe drifting down until it slipped to her elbows, her hands clutching the front to her chest, though low enough to show a bit of cleavage.</p><p>"Are you wearing anything under your robe tonight?"</p><p>"No," she breathed. "That's... that's the surprise."</p><p>His dimpled smile warmed her all the way to her toes. "Good girl. That's a very nice surprise. Shall I join in the fun a bit?"</p><p>He rose and unbuttoned his jeans, gently tugging them off, revealing his boxer shorts before he sat back in his chair after scooting it back a bit more. She could see the tops of his thighs and remembered what they felt like beneath her. It also was impossible now for him to hide the erection that was threatening to poke through the fly. He didn't seem to mind her staring.</p><p>"If you were here, Hermione, would you let me open your robe so that I could taste those lovely tits of yours? They felt so perfect in my hands last time."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Go on then, show me."</p><p>As she stared at the phone to watch his face, she let the robe slide slowly down her front to her belly button, her smooth skin glowing in the lamplight. Her nipples hardened from the sudden loss of the warm robe.</p><p>"Sweet Nimue, girl. You sure you can't come here?"</p><p>She bit her lip, pleased with herself at his reaction.</p><p>"Will you give them a squeeze for me?"</p><p>She slid her hands up her belly and grasped her breasts from the bottom, pushing them upwards as she caressed herself. He looked like a man who was starving.</p><p>"Fuck, such a good girl." His hands rested on top of his thighs, but it was getting difficult to keep them there. "May I see the rest of you?"</p><p>Hermione had already decided that tonight she wouldn't ask to turn the video off no matter what. With a bit of courage, she took the robe off completely. She sat back up on her heels, a small tuft of curls showing from the apex of her thighs though she kept them pressed together. She was mostly shaved, keeping just a small bit at the top, but he hadn't seen that just yet. She could feel her wetness on the backs of her ankles.</p><p>"You're so beautiful, Hermione. Would you like to see what you do to me?"</p><p>"Please, yes."</p><p>It was her turn to stare unabashedly, her tongue darting out to wet her lips, as he slowly pulled down his boxers. His stiff cock sprung into view and she grew even more aroused. He could see it in the way her breasts heaved with her shallow breathing, her lips parted and eyes blown wide. And it was all because of him. His dick bobbed with excitement at the thought. For a brief moment he regretted his decision to not have her unless he was a free man, but he decided to just focus on the present and enjoy whatever time he had with her.</p><p>"What would you like me to do?" She was feeling bolder than ever, bolstered by the fact that there was no doubt of his desire for her and also that they had no idea what the next day would bring.</p><p>"Stay kneeling just like that with your back straight, but open up those silky legs for me."</p><p>She parted them slowly until they were shoulder-width apart.</p><p>"Can you open a bit more? Yess, just like that. Good girl. If you were here right now, I'd be kissing my way up the insides of your thighs. Would you like that?"</p><p>"Mmhmm."</p><p>"Would you let me have a taste of you? Could I lick that sweet little cunt of yours until you cream for me?"</p><p>He had started to stroke himself while he was speaking and she found herself riveted to the screen, hardly daring to blink. As his words washed over her, she felt the pressure building at the apex of her thighs. He hadn't asked her to touch herself yet and she was growing impatient. There was nothing formal in the way she usually let him take the lead, but she found an immense pleasure in allowing him to do it. His eyes crinkled up as he smiled when he noticed her starting to fidget.</p><p>"Would you like to touch yourself for me? Show me what you like?"</p><p>She moved her right hand slowly to her sensitive core and began to make slow circles with her fingertips as she lost herself to a place where it was only the two of them while he filled her head with all the places he'd like to touch her, the things he would like to do as she watched him stroke himself, the head of his cock now shiny with precum.</p><p>"Fuck yes. I would play with that pretty cunt of yours with my fingers and tongue until you were begging for me to fill you with my cock. Tell me that you want it."</p><p>"I want your cock, Antonin. I want you to fuck me," she whimpered.</p><p>"Show me how wet you are, how ready you are for me."</p><p>She slipped two fingers inside briefly and them held them before the camera, glistening with her slick juices.</p><p>"Good girl. That's right, I'd fuck you nice and hard because I want to feel you milk my cock, bury myself in you while you squeeze me until I cum. Would you like to see me cum tonight?"</p><p>"Please. Please let me see you."</p><p>"Of course, sweet. It's your cum, you've earned it. Now get yourself comfortable and rub your little clit nice and fast so that I can watch your beautiful face. I want to see you."</p><p>She sat back on her bed, propped up by pillows, knees bent and thighs parted. He groaned at the sight and began stroking himself faster. She matched his pace as she kept her focus on the screen. Neither of them had wanted anyone so terribly as they did in that moment, the build up of their other calls, knowing exactly what the other sounded like at the most intimate of moments. The anticipation of finally seeing the other like that was overwhelming.</p><p>"I'm close," she whispered.</p><p>"Be a good girl and cum for me then. Let me see how beautiful you look when you do."</p><p>"Oh fuck, Antonin" she whimpered, pushing herself to the edge.</p><p>"Good girl. Cum for me, Hermione" he panted. "I'm about to fucking explode for you."</p><p>She cried out as she came hard, nearly seeing stars, followed only seconds laters by Antonin's own guttural shout as thick ropes of cum shot out of his penis.</p><p>"You're amazing, Hermione Granger," he panted.</p><p>"You're not so bad yourself, Antonin Dolohov," she replied in kind, a smile tugging at her lips.</p><p>He chuckled, though inwardly he wished he could bottle up the way she'd said his name just then. No one had ever said it so wonderfully. It made him almost forget the shame and vile memories attached to that name.</p><p>They continued their call until the hour grew late.</p><p>"I'll see you in the morning, ok?" she said timidly.</p><p>"Yeah, ok. I look forward to having at least one lovely thing to look at tomorrow."</p><p>She sighed and wished him goodnight. When he hung up, she laid there for several minutes, emotions running high as this new level of intimacy combined with the fact that tomorrow she was going to have to listen to all the charges against him from the war. She'd already forgiven him, but she was about to learn more about that part of his life that she'd ever wanted to.</p><hr/><p>To say that the beginning of Dolohov's trial was tense would be an understatement. There was a veritable buzzing in the Ministry when Hermione approached the lifts that would take her down to the courtroom. Simmonds himself wouldn't be representing the wizard, but an able colleague from his firm by the name of Roderick Harding met her as she exited. She was shuffled into a small waiting room where the other witnesses were already milling about, making small talk and drinking coffee. Harding attempted to reassure her before he left to have a last minute chat with the wizard from the DMLE that would be handling the prosecution. She stood awkwardly near the door until at last she spotted Ginny's familiar face amongst the throng and made her way to her.</p><p>Her friend gave her arm a tight squeeze as they chatted. "Look, Hermione, all these people here are to defend the man Dolohov has become. Don't lose sight of that."</p><p>The anxious witch simply nodded.</p><p>A few minutes later, an auror appeared at the door to escort them all into the room. It felt uncomfortable, sitting there on the cold bench, looking over at the members of the Wizengamot who only recently condemned her attackers to prison. A pair of aurors arrived, Dolohov held between them in his nicest dress robes, his wrists encircled with magic-suppression cuffs. People craned their necks to get a good look. Hermione gave him a tiny smile to which he winked back.</p><p>The Chief Mugwump called the court to order and began the proceedings. The morning dragged on and it was unclear when the witnesses for the defence would even begin to be called forward. Lunch recess came and went and still they waited. It was mid-afternoon before several character witnesses were called forward: his current employer, two coworkers, and someone from his village. As the day drew to a close for those in the room and Antonin was escorted once more from the room, Hermione requested an audience with Harding who agreed to meet with her immediately after, but only in a secure location. By now the reporters were hanging about just outside the doors, security had been increased in entire parts of the Ministry, and Hermione was once again required to have her own auror escort to and from her home. Harry agreed to let the pair of them use the small interrogation room next to his office and led them upstairs himself, Ginny in tow. There would be no chances taken for anyone's safety.</p><p>When the door closed behind them, Hermione sat down and took a long look at Harding.</p><p>"I've asked around and even went to someone in the DMLE, but now it's time I talk to the wizard handling this case about binding laws and how they are viewed in a criminal case."</p><p>"Yes depending on the severity of the binding, exceptions have been made to allow prison terms to be served in alternate ways."</p><p>"Such as?"</p><p>"House arrest, magic suppression bracelets... why do you ask?"</p><p>"I'll be frank, Mr. Harding. Dolohov and I are already magically bound in the loosest way possible, so I doubt that it will mean anything to the court. But I'd be willing to do something else if it would change the outcome for him."</p><p>"That's very noble, Miss Granger, but I'm not sure that it's wise. It's likewise possible they'd send you both to Azkaban. I'm not trying to say that his case is hopeless, because I truly believe that he has a chance of being pardoned, but it's a risk all the same."</p><p>"To me it's worth the risk."</p><p>"You are young, Miss Granger and while I don't want to be the one to telling the Brightest Witch of the Age what to do, I highly recommend that you think beyond the immediate. In the meantime, I will do my utmost. You have my word."</p><p>She bit back her frustration as the man departed, leaving her with Auror Grant who would escort her safely home.</p><hr/><p>Antonin had to stay locked up in a cell that night. He was given a rough blanket and small pillow, which was better than he'd remembered the last time he'd been officially locked up. For a while he paced back and forth as scenes from the day filtered through his mind. He was pleased with how Harding had begun making his case, though he didn't want to give himself any false hope. He wished he could talk to Hermione. She'd looked so concerned, sitting there next to her friend Ginny. When he finally lay down, he closed his eyes and with a smile lost himself in the fresh memories of the night before.</p><p>He was awakened early the next morning and given a bit of toast and juice for breakfast. He pulled his dress robes back on that he'd set aside before sleeping the night before so as to not get them overly wrinkled. He knew that if he claimed to be a new wizard, that he needed to look the part. Gone was the wild, unkempt Death Eater. Now he was a model employee and someone who was respected rather than feared.</p><p>Harding has requested an audience with him before facing the Wizengamot, though what about he hadn't the faintest idea. An auror came and searched him from his cell and led him to a windowed room in another wing of the floor when the cells were.</p><p>"Good morning, Mr. Dolohov," Harding began, offering his hand in greeting.</p><p>"Mr. Harding," he nodded, and shook the other wizard's hand.</p><p>"I have a very important question for you and I need you to give me some very clear answers because it will either make your case more simple or more complex."</p><p>"Alright," he shrugged.</p><p>"What exactly is your relationship with Miss Granger and what sort of magical bind ties the two of you together?"</p><p>Antonin sighed. "Miss Granger and I have been dating for several weeks now, sir. And the binding you speak of is rather old now. Quite honestly, neither of us realised it until we started spending time together."</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>"I tried to kill her when she was only sixteen. There was a fight in the Department of Mysteries and she and I were there, fighting on opposite sides. I tried to hit her with one of my homemade curses, but the girl silenced me before I was able to cast the spell. Somehow it modified the spell, which usually was an efficient way of avoiding using the Avada, and while it did some internal damage to her, it also left her a small scar. I obviously never saw it and she didn't notice that it even resembled anything until we were speaking of it just a few weeks ago. She drew me a picture of it and I did some research and... that's how we found out. The only thing it does is somehow magnifies our latest magic when we touch, though I admit that it's rather addictive. I, uh, demanded that we take things slow so that the magic doesn't cloud our judgement, so I can't really say more about it. Would you like the name of the witch who knew what it was? She's an expert in dead languages from California."</p><p>Harding, who'd been taking very careful notes all this time, slowly put down his quill.</p><p>"So you swear that it was nothing intentional and her acceptance of you into her life has not been coloured by these bursts of magic?"</p><p>"It was certainly not intentional and honestly I was shocked when I had to fight her a second time during the war. She should have been dead. Instead she proved to be a very strong witch and got away from me once more. I think our little magical problem intrigued her, but it certainly wasn't a deciding factor in whether the two of us could get along or not. She's a rather logical witch. Fiercely stubborn and loyal, but not one to make important decisions based on feelings alone. At least, that's my impression of her. Perhaps you should ask the Potters. She seems to confide a great deal in them."</p><p>"Right. I just wanted to get that matter out of the way. It wouldn't do for the other side to twist it into something its not and for me to be caught unprepared."</p><p>"Of course, sir. Anything else?"</p><p>"No, but judging from the clock, it's about time for the aurors to escort you upstairs. Whatever happens today, don't worry overmuch. This trial is far from over."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Debt is Paid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Antonin's trial continues and Hermione gets desperate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Most of these characters and their world were created by J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.</p><p>Thanks for following and reading this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm serious, Harding," Hermione pressed.</p><p>"Does Dolohov know about this?"</p><p>"No," she sighed. "I didn't want to tell him anything until I'd worked it out."</p><p>The truth was that his trial seemed to be going rather poorly. Yes, all the witnesses were able to provide plenty of evidence that he was indeed a different man, but aside from somehow splitting himself into Dolohov the criminal and Antony the model citizen there didn't seem to be the slightest sign that anyone in the Wizengamot was going to budge from holding him accountable for his past transgressions. Not that any of them had spoken or made any sort of sign, but the overall mood in the room seemed to be foreboding. Ginny and Ernie McMillan had finally testified today, which only left Hermione and Harry left on the bench when it was announced, to her great surprise, that Lucius Malfoy would be called upon to take the stand tomorrow. To her eyes, it meant that things were getting desperate.</p><p>So now she stood her ground, staring down the legal wizard who was much more physically imposing than herself. She'd cornered him just after the end of the day, one hand perched on a hip, demanding to speak with him.</p><p>"I'll do whatever it takes."</p><p>"And if Mr. Dolohov declines?"</p><p>"Then I shall respect his decision."</p><p>The wizard sighed and picked up his attaché case.</p><p>"I suggest you consult with Mr. Potter first. Perhaps he can impress upon you the gravity of what you're requesting."</p><p>She snorted and marched from the room, going straight to the lifts. There were still a few people loitering in the corridor, but they quickly moved to the side when they saw the look on the witch's face who was headed their direction. It seemed that Miss Granger still had a bit of a reputation in the Ministry despite the fact that she no longer worked there. She'd done a brief stint in the DMLE but her lack of patience with red tape and frustration of feeling hemmed in on every side had her quickly search employment elsewhere. Luckily for her, her current boss was more than glad to take her on and make sure she got the additional training required. Being Hermione Granger wasn't always such a bad thing.</p><p>When she arrived at the Auror division, she casually made her way past the cubicles to Harry's office. As Head Auror, he had the lone enclosed office which he more often than not kept open unless he was speaking to someone about confidential information. The door was still wide open when she peeked her head in.</p><p>"Got a minute, Harry?"</p><p>"Sure, 'Mione, just handling some paperwork that's been piling up while I've been in court."</p><p>"Mind if I close the door?"</p><p>"Not at all." He paused and waited until the door shut with a click. "So what is this about?"</p><p>"I don't think Dolohov is going to be pardoned unless something drastic is done."</p><p>"And I'm guessing that you're about to tell me what that something is?"</p><p>"I want he and I to take a Civitatum Vow."</p><p>"You're serious?!"</p><p>"Harry James Potter, I wouldn't come here if I wasn't!"</p><p>"Calm down! It's just... Merlin, that's basically a marriage vow, you know? Only... only stronger because it will tie your magic together as well."</p><p>"I know what it is, Harry."</p><p>"You trust him that much? I don't mean to be overly suspicious and he's been good to you, but what if it's all a ploy?"</p><p>"You're still unconvinced," she replied flatly.</p><p>"I'm all for giving the man another chance, but that's different that knowing my best friend is going to be tied to him for the next 7 decades or more."</p><p>"If I don't do this, maybe he and I won't have any time together at all. If he goes to Azakaban, I'll never see him again."</p><p>Harry carefully scrutinised his curly-haired friend.</p><p>"Have you talked to him about it?"</p><p>"Well, no..."</p><p>"Shouldn't that have factored into the plans somehow?"</p><p>"I'll need you to help me convince him."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"He's going to say no, Harry."</p><p>"Doesn't he have the right?"</p><p>"No, because he'd rather go to prison than only be free because he's tied himself to me."</p><p>"Gee, Hermione, when you put it that way..." he quipped sarcastically.</p><p>"Please, Harry. At least say you'll try?"</p>
<hr/><p>"Absolutely not, Hermione. I don't know how you got this idea in your head or how you've managed to convince Potter to back you up, but it's a foolish thing to do and you know it."</p><p>Harry kept his mouth firmly shut.</p><p>"I talked to Harding about it earlier, you know." She was giving them just then the same look she'd given the legal wizard.</p><p>"You what?" both Harry and Antonin exclaimed.</p><p>"No need to get shirty about it. I thought he ought to know since I planned on telling the Wizengamot tomorrow that they don't really have much choice in the matter because we'd already taken the Vow."</p><p>If the situation wasn't so tense, it might have almost been comical the way she was standing there very self-assured, expecting that they would simply go along with it.</p><p>"Don't you think this sort of thing shouldn't be rushed into?" asked Antonin tentatively.</p><p>"Of course I do. But I've already made up my mind. And it's probably the only way to guarantee your freedom."</p><p>"You don't know that, love."</p><p>"Well the odds are too high for my comfort that they're still going to send you to prison. I saw the way they were looking at you."</p><p>"Hermione, they look at <em>everyone</em> that way," sighed Harry as he pushed his glasses back up.</p><p>"And so we're just going to give up?"</p><p>"Hermione," said Antonin softly, "I truly appreciate what you're trying to do. But think about the Howlers you've already gotten. Do you think that if we went ahead with this that they would stop? You'd never be able to show your face anywhere again. We'd have to leave the country. We'd have to change our names, start over... and what about your parents? What if they start getting harassed? What about your friends? The Potters already get Howlers because of this. This thing has to be resolved. I can't have it haunting all of us the rest of our lives. Let me do this right, love." He sounded so earnest just then that her heart nearly cracked in two.</p><p>He placed his hands on her shoulders, stooping enough to look her directly in the eye.</p><p>"This isn't giving up."</p><p>Harry observed the two of them silently, seeing for himself how much Dolohov truly cared. It was reassuring in a way. He knew he was doing the right thing by taking the stand the next day.</p>
<hr/><p>Lucius Malfoy was the image of perfect poise as he sat there in the witness stand. His face belied nothing, though his grey eyes glittered with something Hermione couldn't place. She wondered what he was up to. Harding rose and asked him to speak about his recent re-acquaintance with Dolohov.</p><p>"I have known Mr. Dolohov for quite some time, as you all know. We worked rather... closely together in the past, though we had our differences. What is clear to me, however, is that this man who is on trial today is almost entirely unlike my previous associate. If it weren't for his thinly veiled dislike of me, I'd have thought that it was just a clever game of Polyjuice that someone was playing at.</p><p>When I was requested to come to the aide of Miss Granger, in the middle of the night no less, by Head Auror Potter and Mr. Dolohov, it was the first time I had seen him since the war ended. More surprising still was his protectiveness over the witch as if <em>I</em> were going to be the one to hurt her. I found it ironic since he was the one who attacked her not once, but twice during the war, almost fatally wounding the girl. So, yes, I was shocked that he was not above bullying me into helping Miss Granger, though it was hardly necessary. When he arrived later because I myself required his assistance, he did his utmost to help the witch who was suffering from a grievous attack on her mind. The way he did it was rather unexpected.</p><p>Miss Granger's magic was out of control and had attacked me, though I was trying to help her. It seemed to no longer differentiate between friend and foe if one drew too near the area in her mind that had been attacked. But something about a simple touch from Dolohov was able to soothe her magic, as if his magic was communicating with her own, reassuring it that all was well. I'm not exactly sure why or how that is, but I was not the only witness to this event. Healer Padma Patil was in the room with us. It is clear to me that Mr. Dolohov and Miss Granger share a magical link of some sort and this allowed him to save her life. In all of my experiences with both Miss Granger and Mr. Dolohov, I could never have anticipated such a thing happening between the two of them. I suggest that this is looked into before any judgement is made on Mr. Dolohov's behalf, if for no other reason than for the wellbeing of Miss Granger herself."</p><p>Hermione sat there astonished. It was one thing for Lucius Malfoy to speak on her behalf with regards to her attackers, it was something else to hear him speak almost highly of Dolohov <em>and</em> to bring up the magical bond. Harding seemed rather pleased with the wizard's testimony and after two more questions, left him to the prosecution.</p><p>Whatever angle the other wizard had been hoping to get from Malfoy was impossible to obtain, in spite of the fact that on the stand he was bound to only speak the truth. There was simply nothing else to tell. Even their stories of the past did not have too much overlap: yes, they both fought in the attempt to obtain the prophecy years ago; no, Malfoy did not give any specific orders aside from get the prophecy and leave (thus not <em>exactly</em> permitting the near-murder of Miss Granger); no, he and Dolohov were not close due to some personal matters between them which were irrelevant for this trial; yes, Dolohov did threaten him with regards to Miss Granger the night that she was attacked; yes, they did work together to help her; no, they had not been in contact outside of the courtroom since that night. There was no great conspiracy or uprising of Death Eaters to reveal. Lestrange and Rees had acted alone, as had Mulciber several years ago who was simply out for revenge. Malfoy was thusly dismissed and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Good enough?" he whispered to her as he regained his place on the bench.</p><p>She looked at him in surprise. "What?" she breathed.</p><p>He merely smirked and turned his attention back to Harding who was calling forward Harry Potter.</p><p>Harry recounted things much as during Hermione's case, although this time adding in the information he'd gathered from his interviews with Dolohov and encouraging the members of the Wizengamot to please check the evidence submitted as it contained all the notes from these moments. He was earnest in his description of the other wizard and painted a rather stark of before and after concerning their shared experiences. The other Dolohov was angry, violent, teetering on the edge of madness. The man in court today was a man who rebuilt his life with purpose and who was serving the wizard community at large through his research projects. Likewise was submitted to the court the various journal articles that had been published concerning this work. Apparently Harry's office had done a rather thorough investigation regarding Mr. N. Antony. What Dolohov himself thought about this was unreadable from his mask-like expression.</p><p>At last it was time for Hermione to take an oath and begin her own account, stating her opinion of and connection to Dolohov. Knees threatening to shake, she retold everything, aside from moments that were far too private. With some prodding by Harding, she admitted also that she had requested recently for them to take the Civitatum Vow, but how he had declined, refusing to tie himself thusly to her when he was to stand trial. She omitted that this happened only the day before.</p><p>The prosecution hoped to used this news of her magical bind to Dolohov to twist it to sound like a sinister plot from the wizard, but she refuted it soundly, explaining that she knew nothing of it and neither did he until they met in the Leaky Cauldron for drinks that year. She was rankled by the accusation, though she voiced aloud that she'd had similar concerns at first. Circumstances changed her mind and she reminded those listening that she owed him her life twice over. Not only had he helped the aurors find her after her abduction, Dolohov helped her again when she was being treated after her rescue. What could Dolohov have hoped to gain by admitting everything to Harry when he did? What did dating her give him? If nothing else, it endangered the new life he'd built for himself, she pleaded. By the time she finished, in spite of her confident mien, on the inside she felt deflated.</p><p>"A word after, Miss Granger," Lucius whispered when she returned. She nodded back in confusion.</p><p>There were some closing arguments presented and the court was adjourned while the Wizengamot held their deliberation in another room. The verdict would be announced the following morning. Hermione followed Lucius out of the room and led him down the hall to a corner where it was less likely anyone would bother them.</p><p>She turned and stared up at the haughty wizard before her. "Mr. Malfoy?"</p><p>"Miss Granger," he drawled. "I want to be very clear about something. I personally do not care what happens to Dolohov, but I recognised that for your sake it would be rather unfortunate should he be imprisoned. I don't mean that as a threat. I am merely here to repay my own debt toward you. I hope that you will consider them paid in full."</p><p>He stood there expectantly. It was the first time she could recall him ever remotely asking something of her.</p><p>"What could you have possibly have owed me?"</p><p>"You were mistreated in <em>my</em> house. You were tortured there and yet... Yet you saved my son."</p><p>She blinked up at him. "I couldn't have left him there." Her voice was matter-of-fact.</p><p>"Well. You're a better person than I, Miss Granger. I wish you well." In a swirl of dress robes and platinum hair, Lucius Malfoy turned and walked away, cane gently tapping on the tiled floor.</p><p>Hermione went to Harry's office where he was waiting for her.</p><p>"What did Malfoy want?"</p><p>"To thank me for saving Draco's sorry arse from the fire."</p><p>"Oh really?" Harry perked up.</p><p>"And then he wished me well and left. Apparently that was where all his current goodwill was coming from. We're even now." She gave Harry the tiniest of smiles. "Today was exhausting, I don't know how you handle these sorts of things all the bloody time."</p><p>"I'm not in court too often, you know. Usually I'm parked in this chair, drowning in paperwork."</p><p>Neither of them wanted to be the first to address what was coming the next day.</p><p>"Do you think they'd let me go down and see him?"</p><p>"I don't see why not. He's got visitation rights same as any other wizard."</p><p>"Right, I... I think I'll go do that then. See you tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yeah, tomorrow. Take care, Hermione." He pulled her into a tight hug before walking with her down to the lifts along with the auror that would see her home. When one opened before them, the two of them silently entered and she gave Harry a sad smile as door closed.</p>
<hr/><p>Never had the sound of the lift announcing the various floors seemed so ominous to her ears. By the time she got to the level that housed several cells for prisoners awaiting a hearing, her heart was thudding loudly. She stepped out and went to the small front desk where a beefy wizard had her sign in and hand over her wand before being escorted to the cell block. The auror indicated that he'd wait there by the desk. With a nod, Hermione proceeded with the other wizard, wincing slightly when the grated door click shut behind her. She walked to the end of the somber corridor toward the last cell on the right where Antonin was being housed.</p><p>It wasn't until they were mostly alone (the guard on duty had moved down the hall slightly to give them a semblance of privacy) that Hermione said anything, her hands gripping the bars that separated them.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she breathed. "I should have done more, said that-"</p><p>Antonin cut her off. "Shh, love, you did all that you could." He reached his fingers through the bars to caress her wrist. The magic soothed them both as it fluttered along their skin. "Hermione, I want you to know something."</p><p>"Please don't.."</p><p>"No, I need to tell you this," he replied firmly. "These past few months with you have been the best months of my life. No matter what happens tomorrow, I want you to know that you've been worth it. If I had a Time-Turner, I would do it all over again. Everything except let that damned Lestrange get anywhere near you." He sighed.</p><p>"You should have taken the vow with me."</p><p>"And have the Wizengamot come against you for obstruction of justice?"</p><p>"They would never!"</p><p>"You can't know that. It was good that you admitted that today, though. Harding said that some of them seemed to nod when you said that I'd refused. Maybe they'll find it chivalrous of me, who knows."</p><p>They spoke a few more minutes until they were interrupted.</p><p>"Time's up, Miss Granger," the guard announced.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow, love," he murmured. "My beautiful witch." He lightly touched her cheek as she leaned in closer.</p><p>"See you tomorrow, Antonin," she sighed. She looked defeated just then as she walked away, as if she were walking away of everything that she held dear. As if she'd left her heart behind her.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Hopefully that wasn't the lamest reason ever for Lucius being civil. I couldn't see how it could be for political gain since Hermione doesn't work for the Ministry and Dolohov is hardly everyone's favourite guy. In this case, vouching for Dolohov's change of character might not make him too popular.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Never Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dolohov's trial is at an end. What will the future hold?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This world and most of the characters were created by J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.</p><p>Thanks for following and reading this story. Warning, things steam up quickly after the first bit!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"All rise." Hermione had heard those two words entirely too much during the last few weeks. From her seat next to Harry, who was there to hear the verdict as well, she watched Antonin, cuffed and standing next to Harding who'd been representing him. His dress robes had begun to look rumpled in spite of the fact that he'd been hanging them up before going to sleep each night. He also was in need of a shave. He caught her eye and gave her a quick wink.</p><p>There were instructed to take their seats as the Chief Mugwump pulled out a scroll of parchment and cleared his throat as she slowly unrolled it.</p><p>"On behalf of the Wizengamot, the verdict of the case of the Ministry versus Antonin Dolohov is as follows:"</p><p>He paused and looked straight at Dolohov. Hermione felt dread creep over her like the clammy hands of Inferi loosed from the depths. The courtroom remained silent, as if everyone were holding their breath.</p><p>"The Wizengamot finds Antonin Nicolas Dolohov guilty as charged for crimes against the wizarding community committed during the period known as the Wizarding Wars."</p><p>She burst into tears and buried her face into Harry's shoulder. Dolohov's mouth was pressed into a tight line. He knew that he was guilty, of course. He had expected this. He shouldn't have hoped for anything more. It was foolish.</p><p>"However..." The wizard at the front of the room paused once more. "However, we find Mr. Nico Antony absolved of any accusations placed against him. Due to this turn of events, we request that all mention of Mr. Dolohov in this case to be sealed away, as that man no longer exists."</p><p>Shock crossed Antonin's features as a murmur swept through the room. What could that possibly mean? He certainly was standing right there. What would the Prophet make of that?</p><p>"We found this not unlike the case of another wizard, a certain Henry Jekyll, who, unfortunately, suffered the inverse of Mr. Antony. His alter-ego, who gradually usurped his whole identity, was prone to gross acts of violence and was sentenced without question to the Kiss. Mr. Antony has proved that he is capable of great service to our community and we implore him to continue in his new path. Auror Bodkin, you may remove the cuffs from the wizard. This case is now closed."</p><p>He rolled up the scroll and handed it over to a secretary who no doubt would file it away with all the other verdicts pronounced by the court.</p><p>Hermione was crushing Harry in a hug that had knocked his glasses askew when she felt someone approach her from behind.</p><p>"Pardon me, Potter, but mind if I cut in?"</p><p>Smiling through her tears, Hermione twisted and embraced "Nico".</p><p>"Godric, I thought I'd never be able to do this again," she sighed and buried her face in his chest. He might have smelled a bit stale, but she didn't care.</p><p>"My sweet Hermione," he hummed in her ear as he leaned over her. "Why don't we go give our thanks to Harding and get out of here? I haven't been anywhere besides here, work, and that blasted cottage for weeks and I'm dying for some chips."</p><p>With matching smiles, they shook hands with Harding and left the room.</p><p>"First, I need a shower. Potter assured me that my house was checked by aurors this morning, so mind if I go home and freshen up?"</p><p>"Only if I can come with," she announced, grasping at his hand with her own as they were walking.</p><p>"Alright, Hermione?" asked Harry. He'd been just behind them and followed them into an open lift.</p><p>"Yeah. Hey, thanks, Harry. Dinner tomorrow?"</p><p>"Ginny would love a night out and her mum was been anxious to keep James. There's a new Thai place we've been dying to try. Sound alright? You're invited, too, of course, Dol, er, Antony."</p><p>Antonin gave Hermione a small nod. "Brilliant," she agreed.</p><p>"Alright, we'll meet at your place at 6," her bespectacled friend concluded.</p><p>Just then the doors opened and they stepped out, leaving Harry to continue up to Level 2.</p><p>When they got near the front doors of the Ministry, cameras began going off and reporters vied to get their questions in first. Hermione, who'd been well-trained in the art of ignoring them, pulled Antonin along until he wrapped her in his arms and they disapparated, to the disappointment of everyone hoping to get the scoop before the Ministry made any official statements.</p>
<hr/><p>In spite of how close he felt to Hermione, Antonin was nervous to invite the witch into his house. It was a nice enough place, but it was clearly the dwelling of a confirmed bachelor who spent more time working, either at home or in his office, than worrying about if the curtains matched the rugs. On second thought, he remembered that they mostly did, but it was largely by chance. He turned the key in the lock, spouting apologies. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes.</p><p>He cast a few cleaning charms when they entered and offered her a tea before he went for a shower. While he showered, she looked over his many bookshelves, unable to help herself. She'd sat her empty mug back in the kitchen and was selecting a book from a high shelf in the livingroom to peruse when suddenly a pile of rolled parchment she hadn't noticed tumbled onto her head. She shrieked in surprise. Not a minute later, Antonin burst into the room in only a towel, but chuckled when he saw what had happened.</p><p>"I should have known," he teased.</p><p>She looked up and saw him standing there still soaking from the shower, the smattering of hair on his chest slicked down. "You're leaving a puddle, you know." It was an absurd thing to say, but it was true.</p><p>"Well, I was just getting out of the shower when I heard the most terrible screech and thought I should make sure you were alright. But forgive me for dripping on my own floor." He gave her a cheeky grin.</p><p>"Well, that's alright..." she smirked and walked to him, placing her hands on his chest, the magic roaring to life once more. "Maybe the chips could wait awhile? It's only 11:30."</p><p>"It depends on what you're thinking about, witch." His tone was playful. He knew full well what she wanted. What they both wanted.</p><p>"I'm thinking you'd look better without this towel."</p><p>He raked his eyes over Hermione's no-nonsense trousers and shirt. "I'm not the one who's overdressed."</p><p>"You could help?"</p><p>"I thought you'd never ask."</p><p>He slowly unbuttoned her crisp ivory shirt, fingers brushing against her smooth skin. When finished with the shirt, he continued southward, unfastening her trousers, pulling down the zip, and tugging them down past her hips, leaving them to pool at her feet. She stepped out of them, holding onto his arms for balance. He brushed her hair back from her shoulders and eased her shirt open, exposing the lace and silk undergarments that clung to her lithe body. She let her shirt fall as he took her in, withdrawing his hands from her.</p><p>"So beautiful," he whispered. "Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"</p><p>"Touch me again and find out."</p><p>Tentatively he traced along her collarbones with one hand. The magic began its familiar gentle buzzing sensation.</p><p>"You feel real..."</p><p>"Kiss me, Antonin."</p><p>He gladly put the other hand around her waist and drew her closer. He could feel her breath against his skin.</p><p>He bent down, his hazel eyes connecting once more with the soft brown of her own. Her tongue flicked out to wet her lips. At last he brushed her dampened lips with his own. She gave a small whimper.</p><p>"Good girl," he murmured before languidly kissing her, teasing her lips with the tip of his tongue until she opened her mouth wide enough to admit him. Her hands, once again on his chest, were tracing reverent designs on his skin, oblivious to his innumerable scars. The hand on her waist slipped lower until it was cupping her arse, grazing the edge of her knickers with his fingernails. His other hand was twisted behind her head, burying itself in her curls. The magic raced through them, growing more powerful.</p><p>He broke the kiss with a groan and guided her back the hallway that lead to his bedroom, pausing once to press her back against the wall and taste her lips again and she ground against the thigh he'd pressed between her legs.</p><p>He pulled her into his room and sat her on the edge of the recently made bed.</p><p>"And now, sweet, I'm going to make good on my promises." His eyes gleamed with an intensity she hadn't seen from him for years and she shivered. "You're mine now," he purred, sliding her thighs apart. "Aren't you?"</p><p>"Yours," she breathed.</p><p>"Good girl.." He wrapped strong fingers around an ankle and brought it to his mouth. She was certain she would never be the same again as the kisses he traced up to her knee, and up further still, burned with magic. Her mind was a haze when he reached the edge of her knickers, drawing his tongue along the seam before sucking some of her wetness from the soaked fabric.</p><p>"Please," she whimpered plaintively.</p><p>His lips curled up in a smile at the sound.</p><p>"Please what, sweet?"</p><p>She tugged half-heartedly at the waistband of her knickers.</p><p>"Are you ready for me to unwrap my gifts?" His thumb rubbed against her clit through the satin, making her shiver.</p><p>"Antonin..."</p><p>"I'm just getting started," he teased.</p><p>"Let me kiss you again at least," she pouted.</p><p>He stood and leaned over her, planting his forearms on either side of her head as he brought his lips to hers again in a searing kiss. He pulled back to study her face.</p><p>"I will never tire of this," he murmured.</p><p>Her hands had drifted down his sides during their kiss. Without warning, she yanked his towel open, causing it to fall away behind him. His swollen cock was heavy in her hand as she gently stroked him. His eyes rolled back, her electric touch engulfing him.</p><p>" Fuck," he groaned, when she dragged the tip against her stomach.</p><p>She let go to shimmy out of her knickers.</p><p>"I hadn't finished with you, witch."</p><p>"You'll have to worry about that later," she snickered.</p><p>"What happened to waiting for me to ask you to take them off?"</p><p>"You took too long."</p><p>He stood at that, something flashing in his eyes.</p><p>"What?" she questioned, wide-eyed.</p><p>He took in the beautiful sight before him once more.</p><p>"Remove your bra, love."</p><p>Blinking, she arched her back to reach behind and undo the clasp.</p><p>"Give it to me."</p><p>Silent, she slipped it off and handed it to him. He took the proffered garment and tossed it over his shoulder.</p><p>"Now climb up on the bed so we can lie down."</p><p>He slid in behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.</p><p>"Now, my sweet girl," he murmured. His hand crept upward, nudging against the bottom of her breasts. "What should we do about this bout of impatience?" He rubbed the pad of his thumb in a circular motion over one of her nipples. "I've told you all the things I want to do to you. Do you not want them?" His breath was hot on her ear.</p><p>"I do, just..." She gasped when he pinched her nipple, giving it a small tug. She felt her insides clench with desire.</p><p>"Open those lovely thighs for me."</p><p>She hooked a leg up over his own and felt his cock nudge her slit. He thrust lightly against her, coating himself with her slick. His heat mixed with the delicious pull of the magic and she bucked when he pushed against her clit. He was still playing with her nipples, alternating between the two.</p><p>"Good girl," he whispered. "So wet for me, wanting me to fuck you until you squeeze me dry."</p><p>She whimpered softly.</p><p>"Tell me what you want, Hermione."</p><p>"I want..."</p><p>"Tell me, sweet."</p><p>"Fuck me. Please," she mewled.</p><p>"Good girl," he growled. He released her breasts after giving another good squeeze and lined himself up. Then, he pushed the tip of his cock inside of her. Whatever he had expected of the sensation was quickly surpassed. Her wet heat drew him in while the magic overwhelmed his senses. He could faintly hear her moan as he slowly pushed in further. As glorious as their last video chat had been, it was nothing compared to feeling her clutch against him, desperate for what he would give her.</p><p>As an afterthought, he reached over to grab his wand, muttering a contraception spell over the both of them.</p><p>"Not necessary, I'm on the potion," she mumbled, wriggling her arse against him, trying to push him further inside. She was on fire. She never thought that such a feeling was possible and fully expected the magic to start exploding things around them. It faintly reminded her of fiendfyre, but this was a different sort of flame. As he began gently thrusting into her, she could feel it building to a roaring blaze. Would they combust? It really didn't matter. All that mattered was allowing it to grow, letting go of her desire to stay in control.</p><p>"Faster," she panted.</p><p>He reached down and swiped against the sensitive bud between her thighs and she made a keening noise. He wished he could see her face, but that would have to be for another time. He couldn't stop now. He was the hardest he'd ever been and his balls were already growing tight. <em>Not yet</em>, he silently lectured himself. He angled himself behind her differently so that he could bottom out inside of her with every thrust. The faster he moved, the more the magic expanded and slowly began to change. What that could mean, he hadn't a single guess. He could hardly think by this point, only feel. He reached between her thighs once more and made tighter circles over her slit the way he'd seen her do. She gasped and he went faster still.</p><p>Her fingers clung to the sheets and she could feel the sheen of sweat over both of them as her thigh stick to his own. She began to tremble as the magic magnified what was already there.</p><p>"Don't stop, don't stop," she cried, on the edge of a precipice. Just one more step and she'd tumble into whatever void was awaiting her.</p><p>"Fucking cum for me, Hermione," he growled.</p><p>"Antonin!" she wailed. "Oh fuck!"</p><p>And he felt her shatter around him, the spasms squeezing him ever tighter until he came as well, his cock jerking as he emptied himself inside of her. The magic, which had felt like it was going to explode, finished its evolution, blanketing them with tendrils of warmth. What had just happened?</p><p>He shifted his upper body close to hers once more and kissed her neck tenderly as his softening cock gradually slipped from her.</p><p>"You alright, love?"</p><p>"Of course," she hummed. "I've never felt so good."</p><p>"Me either."</p><p>"What happened? With the magic?"</p><p>He reached down and touched her scar. She shivered once more.</p><p>"What do you feel now when I do that?"</p><p>"It's still sensitive, but less fiery. It's almost... comforting? Comforting and arousing."</p><p>"I think you'll just have to be satisfied to be stuck with me," he whispered before nipping her ear.</p><p>She twisted in his arms and caressed his cheek. "Is that how it is?" she asked playfully, before pulling him into a kiss.</p><p><em>Yes,</em> he thought, <em>yes, the magic is still there. And I'll never have enough of this witch.</em></p><p>He savoured the moment, holding her in his arms. Everything felt so right for once in his life.</p><p>"Care for another shower?" she inquired playfully.</p><p>"As long as you're there with me," he growled.</p><p>She giggled and let him take her hand, pulling her along. His tiled bathroom had an Italian shower and one of those fancy rain shower heads that she'd been itching to install in her own house. They couldn't keep their hands from one another as they washed away the recently earned sweat, finally making love once more beneath the warm spray.</p><p>She transfigured her shirt into a cute dress before they went out for late lunch, though he'd insisted she go without knickers. He took her to his favourite chip shop in the village where everyone nosily inquired if he'd finally found himself a girlfriend. She found it adorable when he blushed and said maybe, if they didn't scare her away.</p><p>When they returned to his house and he looked at his mobile that had been left on the table, he saw that he had an email from that witch in California. Curious, he opened it straight away.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"It's the witch who told me what you scar was about. But it seems that she was slightly mistaken." His brow furrowed as his thumb scrolled through the email.</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"I don't know, give me a moment to read this."</p><p>Hermione chewed her lip nervously.</p><p>"Fuck," he swore.</p><p>"Is it something bad?"</p><p>"Well... it depends on how you look at it."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"It looks like you're stuck with me now, whether you want to be or not."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well that scar, it sort of marked you for me, right? But not just in the literal sense. It wouldn't have mattered if we'd never gotten involved, but apparently our *ahem* activities today sealed it."</p><p>Hermione stood there dumbfounded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I was originally going to end the story with them finally together, but then I said, you know what? This thing isn't finished yet! Hehehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Side-effects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione and Antonin make their peace with their choices.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I own nothing here, just playing around with J.K. Rowling's characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The revelation floored her, but his absurd apologies grated all the same. She was the one who'd initiated their pre-lunch activities. If she'd been more patient, they could have made a more informed decision. But then he would have insisted on more waiting and.. he would possibly have been right. She shoved those reflections to the side for later.</p>
<p>She stayed at his house for the afternoon, looking through family photographs that he'd managed to save and watching a ridiculous show on the telly about a man in a leather jacket who was able to travel through space and time. It seemed a little far-fetched for her, but she found herself enjoying it, Antonin's arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder.</p>
<p>When evening came, however, she went home alone. She had honestly thought she was ready for something like this. She was, wasn't she? She'd tried to coerce him into doing something similar, but more serious because it would have tied their magic together as well. But now that being well and truly bound together was her reality, she found that she had some processing to do.</p>
<p>She gave her grumpy half-kneazle a snuggle after he'd eaten and only just then remembered that they were supposed to go out with Harry and Ginny the next day. She made herself a quick tuna sandwich and pulled out a book she'd been reading just the day before. The evening wore on and her level of anxiety grew. She didn't know who to even talk to about this latest development. It was late when she began to even think about turning in for the night. Suddenly, she had an idea. With a sigh, she scribbled a note to send to Luna, hoping that it wasn't too late in the evening to be sending an owl. She never could quite grasp the unstated rules of etiquette about owl communication, especially when it concerned a friend who hardly kept normal hours anyway. She trekked to the garden shed where her owl roosted and sent it off. About an hour later, her owl returned with a note in its beak.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Hermione, that's wonderful news! Can I help you plan the ceremony? Of course, it's more common for this sort of thing to be publicly announced after a wedding, but I can keep a secret, don't worry. -Luna'</em>
</p>
<p>Well, that wasn't exactly the sort of response she was looking for, but knowing that this wasn't all that uncommon assuaged some of her concerns. Something that she probably should know is what <em>he</em> thought about it. It was obvious that he liked her, but neither of them had even said the "L" word yet and, though they'd passed the afternoon together, they'd conveniently avoided speaking further of how she'd fabulously messed things up. She pulled out her mobile and looked at the time. 12:17 flashed onto the screen. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep without at least sending a message, she unlocked it and tapped out a message to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Do you still want to out with Harry and Ginny tomorrow? x'</em>
</p>
<p>Rather than hover over her phone, she went to brush her teeth and pull on a thin night dress. When she walked back to the bookshelf where she left the phone, she allowed herself to check it.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Of course, love. Looking forward to it. Should I come over earlier? xx'</em>
</p>
<p>She felt absurdly jittery at the moment. Just thinking about him, made her feel strange. She'd been feeling gradually worse since she got home. <em>'How about 5:30?'</em></p>
<p>She carried the mobile with her to bed and had just settled under the covers when the screen lit up with his reply.</p>
<p>'<em>Fine with me. Are you feeling alright? xx</em>'</p>
<p>In fact she really wasn't. Had she eaten something bad? Was he ill as well?</p>
<p>
  <em>'Not really. You?'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'I feel like my skin is crawling. Could have been lunch. Do you think we've both come down with something?'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Not sure. Want to come over? I can at least check you for food poisoning. My spell was negative, but I really don't know what else it could be.'</em>
</p>
<p><em>''Do you </em>want<em> me to come over?'</em></p>
<p>The question felt heavy as she read it. Did she? She decided that she did at the moment, concern for his well-being overriding the worry nagging at her.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Yes, I'll open my floo. xx'</em>
</p>
<p>Not ten minutes later, Antonin stumbled into her house in a haze. Hermione wasn't faring much better, hanging off the side of the couch, sweat dotting her forehead. She'd managed to pull on her fluffy robe before opening the floo, but that seemed to be the extent of her capacity.</p>
<p>"Hermione," he murmured fretfully and threw himself on the floor before her. He grasped her hand and... it stopped. The anxiety. The growing nausea. The dizziness. It all stopped like it was never there. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, staring up at her shocked face.</p>
<p>Hermione sighed and rolled her head back. "Salazar's bollocks," she hissed.</p>
<p>"If I had known.." he pleaded. What a messed up affair. Dolohov wasn't one usually to grovel and plead, but there he was, for the second time that day willing to do whatever it took, anything at all, to keep his witch from getting to angry with him.</p>
<p>She sighed as she glanced down at him once more. "It's what I wanted, remember?" She paused and sat up to see him more clearly. They were going to have the talk he'd avoided earlier. "What I wanted and you didn't."</p>
<p>"That's not true."</p>
<p>He scrambled to his knees and slid onto the cushion next to her.</p>
<p>"I was afraid and I didn't want anything to happen to you if I were sent back to Azkaban. And I wanted you to be sure that it was something that you wanted for yourself, not just for me."</p>
<p>"Do you want it?" Her voice was a whisper.</p>
<p>He shifted once more and cupped her face in his hand. "More than anything else," he gently replied, gaze flicking between her eyes and lips.</p>
<p>"You're not saying that just to make me feel better?"</p>
<p>"Might I remind you, witch, of who pursued who?"</p>
<p>She studied his face and nodded to herself, satisfied of his honesty.</p>
<p>"So may I kiss you?" His question was voiced gently, but not apologetic in the slightest.</p>
<p>"Yes.."</p>
<p>He kissed her then, much softer than earlier, though in no less earnest. He felt her reservations melt away as he drew her closer, a calmness encircling them both.</p>
<p>"Stay with me tonight," she asked softly.</p>
<p>"I'll stay as long as you'll have me."</p>
<p>She drew herself to her feet and led him to her bedroom, one of the only rooms in the house not exploding with books. She explained it was the only way she could sleep well at night. There was a cluster of photographs on the top of a bureau all waving and winking at him as he looked over them. There was one that didn't move and he picked it up to inspect it.</p>
<p>"Me and my parents," she explained.</p>
<p>"Right," he nodded and placed it carefully back in its place in the configuration.</p>
<p>"The loo is just across if you need it. I.." she paused and blushed, "I have spare toothbrushes in the gray box on the shelf."</p>
<p>He gave her a crinkled grin. "That's very thoughtful."</p>
<p>"Dentist families, you know."</p>
<hr/>
<p>She was awakened by a tiny familiar screech owl tapping at her bedroom window. The sun was already high in the sky and she was relieved that it was Saturday. She threw back the covers, rising in the thin gown she'd slept in, and padded quietly to the window, which she opened to admit her winged visitor. She grabbed a treat from a nearby dish which it traded for the letter and departed with a soft hoot.</p>
<p>"You keep owl treats in your bedroom?" an amused voice inquired from her bed.</p>
<p>"It's a matter of convenience," she replied, quickly opening the note from Luna.</p>
<p>He studied her thoughtfully while she read. She looked ethereal, her voluminous curls not yet tamed and gown see-through as the light filtered through it, tempting him to examine her ever closer.</p>
<p><em>'Hermione,' </em>she read.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Forgot to mention that there will likely be some side effects and it would be best if the two of you stayed in close proximity for the next two weeks, but I assume you solved that problem already. There's a reason why weddings are followed by honeymoons. It just so happens that we need a couple of qualified potions and charms specialists on site beginning next week during our research on natural glumbumble-repellents. They keep scaring away the Snorkack and I need to catch one for a blood sample. Would you be interested?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All my best,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Luna'</em>
</p>
<p>"I think she omitted that detail on purpose," Hermione muttered aloud. She chuckled and tossed him the letter."So...how do you feel about going into pest control?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>By the time the afternoon drew to a close, the two of them very feeling much better about their "forced" predicament. Neither of them wanted to know if that in and of itself was just another side-effect. He left her house only long enough to fetch some clothing and personal items from his house. They didn't need to always be touching, but the occasional physical sign of affection gave them a sort of boost that did not go unremarked. How were they supposed to go to work on Monday? Even if they accepted Luna's offer, they'd still have to make arrangements, assuming they would be granted permission to miss yet another two weeks of work. It felt like a lot to ask and Hermione was beginning to feel guilty. Antonin assumed it would be easier for him considering he had just went through a criminal trial and there was no guarantee he'd have even been coming back.</p>
<p>When he stepped back through the floo, Antonin found Hermione trying on various heels and flats with her dress.</p>
<p>"What do you think?"</p>
<p>He drank in the sight of her in a cowl necked-navy dress that ended mid-thigh and accentuated her figure in all the right places. She'd applied a small amount of makeup and her glistening lips made him want to draw them into his mouth. He interrupted his thoughts there.</p>
<p>"I think you look delectable."</p>
<p>The look in his eyes said he meant it.</p>
<p>"Save some room for dessert then," was her saucy reply. "Right now I need to decide on shoes."</p>
<p>"Those black heels looked nice. The ones with the thin ankle straps."</p>
<p>"Right, let me just grab a bag."</p>
<p>A few minutes later she heard the floo.</p>
<p>"Ready to go?" Harry called out as he and Ginny stepped into her livingroom. Hermione walked out still fastening an earring, but her bag was already around her wrist. Antonin rose from where he was seated on the sofa.</p>
<p>"Now I am," she grinned. They each gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and Harry offered Antonin his hand. "I've already left food for Crooks, so let's go.."</p>
<p>When they arrived at the restaurant, it was busy, but there was enough room for them toward the back, which suited the four just fine. They'd had enough publicity of late and an accidental spotting at a Muggle restaurant would have been too much.</p>
<p>"So..." Ginny began cautiously after they'd ordered. "What's next?"</p>
<p>Hermione and Antonin looked at one another as they decided how to handle the question.</p>
<p>"Well, you know, go back to work, see how things work out..." the curly-headed witch began. "Luna would like our help with a current project, so if we can get permission to accompany her group, we'll spend two weeks with them."</p>
<p>It seemed like a wise thing to share.</p>
<p>"Oh, that's fab!" squeaked Ginny.</p>
<p>From there the conversation flowed easily. There were finishing their meal when Hermione excused herself to the loo.</p>
<p>"I want to ask her to marry me," Antonin said suddenly once she was safely out of earshot.</p>
<p>Harry's eyebrows shot up. "You're sure?"</p>
<p>"I've never been so sure of something in my life. But.. I'm afraid she'll say no."</p>
<p>Ginny gave him an encouraging grin.</p>
<p>"You should propose in a bookshop," she suggested, making the three of them laugh. "Though perhaps a Muggle one, unless you want to be bombarded by reporters."</p>
<p>"So do I have the blessing of the Potters to do this?"</p>
<p>The couple blanched. "You hardly need our permission," Harry replied with a shrug.</p>
<p>"Well, no, but if you hate me, now's probably the best time to do it. Otherwise you'll be stuck with me every holiday forever," he winked.</p>
<p>Hermione was seen approaching the table.</p>
<p>"You care for her," concluded Harry. "More than anyone I've ever seen. No offense, Gin."</p>
<p>"None taken. My brother had other priorities and it was just as well they both saw it before getting into anything serious."</p>
<p>"So," Hermione slid into her seat, "what did I miss?"</p>
<p>"Only Nico's confession that he's highly allergic to felines," Ginny solemnly replied.</p>
<p>"What!?" Her friend's eyes grew round with horror as she turned to the wizard beside her. "Why did you say something?"</p>
<p>Harry barked out a laugh. "She's only joking."</p>
<p>"You're vile, the lot of you," she huffed, covering her own chuckle.</p>
<p>Seeing that brunette was back, the server arrived with a small cake glowing with candles.</p>
<p>"Happy 26th birthday, Hermione!" Harry and Ginny announced.</p>
<p>"You guys!" she squeaked, embarrassed by the people turning to see whose birthday it was.</p>
<p>"You didn't even tell me," Antonin teased.</p>
<p>"Well, it was earlier this week and then there was the trial... honestly, if my parents wouldn't have called, I would have forgotten it. Anyway, I didn't feel the need to make a fuss."</p>
<p>He leaned down and whispered in her ear that she'd have to wait for his present until they were alone. She blushed and ate a bit of cake while Harry recounted several of their youthful adventures to Antonin.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Hermione returned to work on Monday, she had the keen feeling that something was missing. She knew precisely what it was, but there was little to be done for it. The group Luna worked for had already sent in an official request for Hermione to accompany them, so she had only to wait for her boss's reply. Noticing the witch's fatigue when he came into her office at the end of the day, he agreed to the request, but only if she took the time in between to rest. He expected her back after the voyage, rested and ready to work. Hermione knew that her fatigue was more due to the magic than actually needing rest, but she appreciated the sentiment and organised her desk once more to prepare for a few weeks away.</p>
<p>Antonin likewise went into work, but unlike Hermione was promptly sent home. His employer insisted that he needed some time after the trial to regroup, that they would make do until he returned from the research trip he was requested for. Instead of going home, he decided to take a walk along the river that flowed along the edge of his village. It was peaceful and he'd turned to it often over the previous years when he needed to think. He'd already made up his mind about asking for her hand in marriage. He even had a ring, a family heirloom that had languished in a vault during the wars. He'd emptied the vault before he left the country, not knowing if or when he'd ever return. But return he did, turning to a Muggle bank who accepted his carefully exchanged stacks of money to place into a new account and allowed him a Safe Deposit Box in return for a modest fee. It was nowhere near as secure as Gringotts, but he assumed that Muggle banks simply weren't large enough to house dragons. All he needed to do was go to the bank and then propose to the woman. Easier said than done, he thought with a sigh. He made his way slowly back to the tiny commercial hub at the center of the village and purposefully strode into the bank, key to his box already clipped to the inside of his wallet.</p>
<p>"I need to take something from my Safe Deposit Box," he explained to the woman at the counter.</p>
<p>"Of course, Mr. Antony,"she replied. "Simply sign here and then I will allow you back."</p>
<p>He signed and went back to the room lined with small locked doors. He found his own quickly and opened it up. There wasn't a great deal of things inside: the papers for his house, a few sacks of Galleons for when he needed wizard coin (he had several more hidden in his house), and a smallish box full of random jewellery that was all jumbled together. He groaned at his lack of forethought as he poked through the glittering earrings, chains, baubles, rings... and then he found it. It was a beautiful ring of gold with an oval peridot encircled by tiny diamonds and rose quartz. He clutched it tightly in his palm and closed up the box, shoving it back in its metal locker and turning the key. He rang the buzzer to be allowed out and nearly ran home, still holding the ring in his fist.</p>
<p>By 12:15 he was flagging again. "You've <em>got</em> to be kidding," he groaned and texted the witch.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Have you had lunch? I know a great little place. xx'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Sounds good, I'm starving. And not just for food. x'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Indian? I'll meet you there. xx'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Brilliant. Give me 10 minutes and I'll be on my way. x'</em>
</p>
<p>He enjoyed her forwardness. It reassured him that it wasn't a one-sided relationship. He stashed the ring in a hidden compartment of his bureau until the right moment and hurried to meet his witch.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Had to throw in a little reference to the fact that 2005 was also the year Doctor Who was brought back to life, which in my opinion was a very, very good thing.</p>
<p>Aaaaand we're almost to the end! Thanks to everyone who has read this far. I hope you've enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Written in the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A date beneath the stars finally goes right.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: The characters in this story and their world were created by J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.</p><p>Here we go - the moment we've been waiting for - or one of them anyway!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was their last day with the research trip headed by Luna Lovegood. It had been quite the experience, although Antonin still wasn't sure what a Crumple-Horned Snorkack was. Hermione had reassured him that it really didn't matter. The work they had done with glumbumbles was of benefit for other magizoologists and it gave them a chance to see how one other worked. He was able to see just how brilliant his witch truly was with potions and he was able to show off his own know-how when it came to spell creation. And because they had the fortune to work in the same space and no one cared that they shared a room, neither of them felt the illness and fatigue that had plagued them.</p><p>When it was time for their portkey, Hermione thanked Luna profoundly and the quirky witch gave her a knowing smile. Antonin shook her hand and wished her luck with her quest.</p><p>"You could ask her today, you know," the airy blonde whispered quietly. "She'll say yes."</p><p>He gave her an odd glance, but nodded. How did she even know?</p><p>"It's written in the stars," she murmured sagely.</p><p>And that was when he decided how he would propose.</p><p>They touched the pale blue envelope at the same time and felt the familiar yet unpleasant sensation of being sucked into a tight space, only to be spat out into the crisp late afternoon air, Hermione landing on Antonin with a great "oof" and "sorry" as they both fell to the ground with their bags. Their fall was broken by something quite cold squicky that Hermione quickly identified as, unfortunately, a compost heap. She pulled a face of revulsion as she clambered off of Antonin into a patch of grass and took a look around. The plum dirigible plants and matching quirky house indicated that they were on the Lovegood estate. Antonin helped her to her feet with a laugh and cast a few quick Tergeos on both themselves and their bags after they'd both shaken off various identifiable vegetable scraps and Godric-knew what else. He pulled her tightly to him and they were once again whisked away, this time to his house.</p><p>Antonin leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.</p><p>"I thought you might want to clean up and we could eat at mine this evening?"</p><p>Hermione readily agreed with a smile and disapparated, bag in hand.</p><p>Antonin cautiously walked inside, making sure there were no nasty surprises. Satisfied that there were none, he went directly to the kitchen, threw his laundry in the machine along with the cloth bag, and himself into the shower. Ten minutes later, he stood in his bedroom agnonising over what to wear. He settled on a pale grey oxford, navy jacket, denims, and his favourite brogues. Before he could lose his nerve, he pocketed the box with the ring and headed back to the kitchen to begin making a homemade curry. He popped the dish into the cooker, made a salad, and put a bottle of sparkling rosé under a cooling charm. When it came time to set the table, he added extra candles of various sizes.</p><p>The first thing Hermione did when she got home was present Crookshanks with a treat in apology for her absence. Ginny had been coming by to feed the beast, but he had become moodier in his old age and didn't take kindly to changes in his routine. The toy rat was filled with a mix of catnip and a weed that kneazles enjoy and, after a few cautious sniffs, was promptly taken into his teeth and he ran away with it. Hermione chuckled and sat her travel bag next to the washing machine, intending to wash it when she returned later that night. After a soothingly hot shower, she dried and styled her curls rather simply before pulling on a deep green button-down dress that she could pair with her favourite mustard-coloured cardigan and matching flats. A little bit of makeup, a careful check of her teeth, and soon she was slipping on her shoes, grabbing her small bag and giving her half-kneazel another kiss with a promise to return later.</p><p>There was to be a meteor shower that night and Antonin knew that he couldn't have planned it better. He selected a large quilt from a trunk, cast an Impervious charm over it, and threw it over his arm. His back door snapped closed as he stepped out into the cool air and studied the purplish hues of the sunset. She would be there soon. He spread the quilt on the ground and placed several thin stakes around it that had a loop at the top. It was a clever new invention to contain a heating charm to a certain space, forming a sort of invisible dome around the area. He had just went back inside when there was a knock on the front door.</p><p>They had spent nearly every waking minute together for the past two weeks and Antonin still felt his breath catch when he saw Hermione in his doorway. In his eyes, she was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. From her shy smile, he concluded she was equally pleased to be together again. He pulled her inside, wandlessly locked the door behind her and kissed her thoroughly, one hand cupping her arse while the other was buried in her curls. She wrapped an arm around his waist and temptingly slid a thigh along his, bringing a deep chuckle from his chest.</p><p>"Hello to you, too, sweet," he whispered. "But before we get carried away, I did make us dinner which I was rather hoping we could eat."</p><p>Her stomach grumbled in response, earning another smile from him.</p><p>"And just in time, from the sound of things."</p><p>Throughout the dinner, they found ways to gently touch one another, her foot bumping against his, his fingertips caressing her own when he took her wine glass to refill it, her touching his arm when he made her laugh. Each time, the magic danced between them as always, though less frenzied than at certain other moments. It calmed them and yet drew them closer together. Neither had ever felt so at peace. By the time they had finished dessert, both were ready to move on to other things.</p><p>Antonin pushed back from the table and rose to his feet. "Come with me," he called softly, holding his hand out to her. She pressed her fingers into his waiting grasp and allowed him to help her to her feet. When he led her to the back door, she hesitated.</p><p>"You won't need it," he assured her, anticipating her concern.</p><p>She nodded and he gave her a dimpled smile in return. She held back the impulse to stroke his cheek and trace the tiny crease with her thumb. The night air immediately chilled her as they stepped from the warm house and she shivered. He hurried her over to where she saw he'd already placed a large covering on the ground and she felt the sudden change in temperature as they crossed an invisible threshold. She quickly relaxed as the warmth enveloped her.</p><p>"There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight," he explained.</p><p>She gave his hand an enthusiastic squeeze. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly, enjoying the feeling of her small arms wrapped around his waist.</p><p>"Lie down with me, love," he murmured.</p><p>With a nod, she allowed him to guide her down to the blanket. He quickly joined her, holding her hand as they laid back beneath the inky sky already filled with millions of twinkling lights. Just then a couple of meteors streaked across the heavens.</p><p>"Thank you," she whispered.</p><p>"What's that, love?" he questioned gently.</p><p>"Thank you for planning such a wonderful evening for us."</p><p>"It's not over yet," he teased.</p><p>"Oh really? What other surprises await?"</p><p>"I could hardly tell you. It wouldn't be a surprise anymore."</p><p>A few more meteors blazed a trail above them.</p><p>"I can't remember the last time I saw a meteor shower. Maybe in school?"</p><p>"I can't remember the last time I did either. Maybe we can start a new tradition?"</p><p>"I would love to."</p><p>Antonin could feel the sincerity and the joy in her words, the promise of a future. He swallowed nervously. It was now or never. He let go of her hand and sat up, fingers jamming down to the bottom of the pocket to fish out the object that summarised his hopes and fears. Curious, she sat up as well, her eyes searching his face for a sign.</p><p>"Everything alright?" She could feel his mounting anxiety.</p><p>He nodded, words failing him as he gripped the ring tightly in his palm. He took a slow breath to calm himself and opened his hand, plucking the ring between thumb and forefinger. In the moonlight, the stone sparkled as if the stars themselves were captured within. Hermione's eyes danced as her gaze flicked between his face and the glittering ring. He cleared his throat.</p><p>"Hermione, brightest star in my sky, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"</p><p>Tears welled up in her eyes as her lips curled into a stunning smile. Her heart fluttered.</p><p>"Yes! Yes, I... Merlin, yes!"</p><p>She emitted a happy squeal as he slipped the ring onto her left hand. She flung her arms around his neck, knocking him backwards. He pulled her with him, their lips meeting in a kiss that jolted their entire being. The magic was like fire all over again, but this fire was more than simply a raging desire - it was ablaze with hope, with unmitigated joy, and with a sweetness neither of them had anticipated. Antonin cast a privacy charm around them and slowly unbuttoned the front of her dress as she knelt over him, kissing each revealed patch of skin with reverence. Pleased to find that her bra clipped in the front, he peeled away the cups, his breath hot on her skin as he still lay beneath her.</p><p>"Good girl," he hummed and greeted each rosy peak with short flicks on his tongue until each bud was stiff. He kissed the underside of each breast and gently licked her scar, smiling when she made a beautiful keening sound. He supposed this was his way of thanking her for saying yes, to reminding her that she wouldn't regret a moment of it. He lazily flipped them over as he continued working his way down her torso and her silky thighs, avoiding her aching folds that he could smell were wet with arousal, all the while murmuring how beautiful she was, how good she was for him, how perfect. Her own fingers drifted through his hair and skimmed over the tops of his strong shoulders, her nails giving him goosebumps. After he kissed the backs of her knees, he sat up and hastily removed his own clothing. The only thing remaining on her was her satin knickers. She had a satisfied smirk as she reached forth her right hand and palmed his hard cock that bobbed with every move he made. He knelt there for a moment as she stroked his length, staring at her form under the stars and noticing the light glinting off her ring. It made him feel possessive of her in a way he'd never permitted himself before. This woman, this powerful witch, was well and truly his. He leaned over her, kissing her again, as she guided him ever closer to the intended goal. He hooked his thumbs into her waistband and slid the scrap of fabric down her thighs and over her knees. When it reached her ankles, she pointed her toes and let it fall to the ground.</p><p>He teased her with the head of his cock, running it through her slippery folds, nudging her clit with each gentle thrust until she was writhing with need. It was by no means a power play, but he loved seeing what he could do to her. He bent over her and kissed her soundly once again, his tongue tangling with her own as his cock rested heavily against her entrance.</p><p>"Fuck me, Antonin," she whined as he broke their kiss.</p><p>"Is that how you ask?" he purred.</p><p>She swore, making him chuckle.</p><p>"Ask me nicely, sweet."</p><p>"Please fuck me, Antonin," she repeated demurely.</p><p>"Good girl. Shall I fuck you with my... fingers?" He slipped two fingers into her aching wetness.</p><p>She groaned again and he rubbed his thumb alongside her clit as he began thrusting.</p><p>"Is this what you want?"</p><p>"No," she sighed in frustration.</p><p>"Tell me then, witch. Tell me what you want." He loved their little game and he could sense that she did as well.</p><p>"Fuck me with your cock, Antonin." She paused and added, "Please!"</p><p>"Good girl," he hissed and removed his drenched fingers, popping them into his mouth and sucking them clean. "Fuck, you taste so good."</p><p>As he finally slipped inside her heat, a mutual groan came from their lips, not only from the pleasure of being joined again, but from the magic surging between them. It was as though their bond could sense the change in them, as if satisfied of their private pledge to one another. The build between them so great that the lights in the neighborhood around them flickered leading to a momentary power outage when the two of them reached their peak together, an intense burst of magic erupting from their coupling. Neither of them had ever felt more complete, more at ease. A peace settled over them as they lay tangled in one another, lazily spread beneath the twinkling sky. It was well after midnight when they finally went inside, Antonin taking her again in his bed. The magic still enveloped them, but it was much more comfortable, like a favourite blanket. As he felt her drift off to sleep, he thanked whatever gods or powers there were that Hermione wanted him as much as he wanted her. In spite of their shared past, in spite of his many faults and mistakes. In spite of the blood he'd spilled. He felt it all be washed away and something new take the place of the guilt and shame. He'd never felt more alive, more free. Even more than the day the Wizengamot decleared him a new man. Now he had something certain to live for. Someone to love unconditionally and who loved him in return. A contented smile was etched on his face as he felt sleep take him.</p><p>When Hermione awoke the following morning, she sighed with contentment as she felt the ring on her finger. And the warm arm encircling her waist. She'd always wondered what this sort of love would feel like, how she would react. If anyone would love her enough to want her for the rest of their lives. She placed her arm on top of his, holding him tightly against her. "Antonin," she breathed. How right his name felt every time it fell from her lips. And to think that she almost lost it all. He gave a contented hum as he stirred awake. She pushed her bottom back against him, making his hum turn to a groan.</p><p>"Minx," he sighed.</p><p>"I love you, Antonin."</p><p>"I love you, too, Hermione."</p><p>After a slow tangle in the sheets, Hermione made coffee while Antonin put together a decent breakfast of beans, toast, and sausage as they began discussing their plans for the future, finally deciding on a New Year's Eve wedding. It wouldn't give them a lot of time for planning, but they felt eager to make official what they already felt in their hearts. Breakfast consumed, they took a walk along the river, hand in hand, as they talked about who they'd like to invite... and how to tell her parents. When they finally turned into the village, several of the older women felt the need to inspect the ring that they'd spied right away. They clucked with approval, wishing their dear "Nico" and Hermione the best and offering not only wedding advice, but also free babysitting when the time came. Hermione blushed and felt it a bit intrusive, but Antonin handled them with aplomb. However, any time someone brought up the strange electrical problems of the evening before, the couple had to stifle a laugh.</p><p>Hermione returned home after lunch to a yowling half-kneazle and a bag of forgotten laundry. Once the wash was sorted and Crookshanks properly cuddled, she pulled out a fresh roll of parchment and began to make the first of many lists for her future.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Writing the end of a story is always bittersweet. Only one chapter left! A big thank you to everyone who's liked, subscribed to, or commented on this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. And They Lived Happily Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Antonin and Hermione finally tie the knot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>A/N: The characters in this story and their world were created by J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Last chapter! It has arrived!</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Hermione's lists were numerous and scattered throughout her apartment, though she spent far more time at Antonin's house. Even Crookshanks settled in well with the new arrangement. She'd insisted on keeping the apartment until after the wedding and never brought over more than a few days' worth of clothing at a time. Was she still having difficultly in believing that everything was working out? Antonin could hardly tell. She was still wearing his ring and waking tangled in his sheets every morning, which was reassuring. The only time he'd suggested that she just move in, she said it was too soon and that it would make more sense to everyone else (meaning her parents, he later figured out) if they waited until after the wedding.</p>
<p>Hermione's parents had taken the announcement of their daughter's sudden engagement rather well, considering. She'd decided to invite them over to dinner on a Friday, hinting that there would be someone special for them to meet. They found "Nico" charming and the new couple explained that they had met some time ago but had only just that year begun dating. Hermione's mum was a bit put out at not being included in her daughter's dating life, especially since she was already engaged, but was respectful when Hermione explained that she wanted to be sure that it was worth telling her parents about in the first place. They conveniently left out the kidnapping and days appearing before the Wizengamot. Antonin, for his part, added that he had decided to surprise her with the engagement following a work trip. Her parents asked many questions regarding his profession (which he described as wizard chemistry) and his hobbies and he, in turn, invited them all to dinner at his the following week.</p>
<p>From that day onward, the four of them began having dinner together every week or two, working to slowly rebuild a better relationship. What helped the most, at least between mother and daughter, was planning the wedding. Hermione insisted that it be kept small, citing a wish to avoid any notoriety in the wizarding world. Thankfully her mum had a lovely solution: there was a nearby village hall that could easily accommodate them and, coupled with a clever use of magic, no one would be the wiser. She graciously allowed her mum help her make the lists of things to do and come up with simple but elegant homemade invitations, tea-staining textured wallpaper and adding a small sheet of vellum with the details printed on it. When the R.S.V.P. cards came in, Hermione checked off the names 47 of the 50 guests who planned to attend. One more list completed.</p>
<p>The wedding itself was small, but tasteful, the parking lot glamoured to look as though full of cars, and an apparition point was created within a heated tent just behind the hall. Hermione was fretting in a small room that had been converted into a dressing room, already in her long dress of satin that had just hints of lace trim, her curls in a partial updo that was charmed into place. Small white flowers had been tucked into her hair and she was sliding her feet into her new heels when a tiny knock sounded at the door. A pair of eyes peaked in, followed swiftly by familiar red hair.</p>
<p>"Merlin, Hermione, you look gorgeous!" Ginny squeaked as she carefully closed the door behind her. Ginny's own dress carefully concealed the beginnings of a baby bump - she was tired of all the commentary already and just wanted to enjoy her friend's day.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Gin. Is he... is he here?"</p>
<p>The younger woman's face split into a broad grin.</p>
<p>"Yes and he looks so nervous," she giggled. "I peeked in just a moment ago. I've just come to tell you that Luna is on her way in and- "</p>
<p>Just then the aforementioned witch stepped inside.</p>
<p>"Twins!" she shouted at Ginny, who was in the same lovely navy dress and a similar hairstyle.</p>
<p>"Because we're both in the wedding?"</p>
<p>"Oh, right," Luna nodded.</p>
<p>A knock sounded at the door. "Ten minutes!" they heard Molly shout. Hermione's own mum re-entered only moments later.</p>
<p>"Alright, sweetie?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, thanks, Mum," Hermione smiled back.</p>
<p>Another knock, this time the photographer, a witch named Helena who had been a few years behind them in school.</p>
<p>"A few before the ceremony starts, ladies?"</p>
<p>She expertly shot several different poses before exiting to wait for them just outside.</p>
<p>For Hermione, the entire ceremony was over in the blink of an eye. She was hardly aware of the camera's flash, of the rapt attention paid her by everyone in the room, or even of the officiant. All she saw was Antonin (or "Nico" as he was addressed). He looked incredibly handsome in his suit, his eyes only for her. From the moment their hands were joined, the magic coursed through them once more and all Hermione's doubts and fears were permanently laid to rest. They were bound for the rest of their lives, both on paper and with magic, and all felt suddenly right with the world. Antonin had never smiled so much in one day in all of his life.</p>
<p>As they spent the evening eating, dancing, and talking with friends and guests, they seldom parted. One of was always touching the other, resting a hand on a shoulder or side, lacing fingers together while they danced, legs leaning against the other's when they sat. It was as though they were drawn together like a magnet and their photos later revealed that even their eyes were often fixed on the other.</p>
<p>Around 9pm, they said goodbye to their guests, put on their warmest coats, and promptly took a portkey which was in this case a purple jelly bracelet. Antonin had kept mum about where they'd be going, so when the swirling finally stopped and Hermione was able to stand without wobbling, she let out a gasp: a gentle snow was falling in the town they'd landed in, its white blanket on the ground and roofs giving everything a soft glow as the sun was settling behind what had to be the alps. He quickly led her around the corner to the quaint hotel they'd be staying in, the entrance filled with flyers for skiing, various regional sites such as Pilatus and Mount Titlus, local restaurants, and more.</p>
<p>"Good evening," the man at the desk greeted them. "Welcome to Hotel des Balances."</p>
<p>He quickly produced their key, showed them where breakfast would be held, and made sure their room was stocked with the proper amenities before leaving, pulling the door closed with a gentle click. Hermione stole to the windows and stared out into dark sky, unable to take her eyes off the enormous peaks that gleamed in the moonlight and surrounded the picturesque town of Lucern. Antonin crept quietly behind her, shirt already off as he slipped his arms around her waist, nose buried in her curls.</p>
<p>"It's so beautiful here," she sighed.</p>
<p>"Not as beautiful as you, love," he replied warmly. He turned her slowly until her face was tilted up toward his and captured her lips in a sweet kiss that fairly pulsed with magic. He hummed, pleased with himself. "I've been waiting for a while to do that again."</p>
<p>"Well, now you can whenever you'd like."</p>
<p>"Oh, I can, can I?" he smirked and nibbled at the top of her ear.</p>
<p>Hermione placed her hands on his chest, the tips of her fingers dancing along his collarbone. "Mhmm," she replied in a low voice.</p>
<p>"You know what else I've been waiting for?"</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>"Peeling you out of this dress."</p>
<p>Hermione gave a throaty chuckle. "Better get started with those buttons, then."</p>
<p>Antonin's face shifted to a false grimace. "Buttons, you say?"</p>
<p>"At least fifty."</p>
<p>"Do you plan on wearing this dress again?"</p>
<p>"No, wh–"</p>
<p>But before Hermione could finish, Antonin had reached around and sliced neatly through her buttons with a spell. They bounced on the hardwood floor, scattering everywhere.</p>
<p>"No more buttons," he smirked.</p>
<p>"Tease."</p>
<p>"I've only begun, love." His fingers trailed to her shoulders and slowly began to pull the fabric away from her shoulders, pushing it ever lower and kissing her lightly freckled skin as it was revealed, leaving her arms trapped tight against her sides and nipping at the tops of her breasts until they were entirely free of their satin prison. He drew one into his mouth, his tongue swirling around her hardened nipple while he gently squeezed the other between his fingers as he cupped her smooth skin. When his teeth grazed her taut peak, she felt a jolt go straight to her already aching center and gasped.</p>
<p>Antonin gave a silken laugh as he continued his slow assault, intent on driving her mad while attempting to ignore his cock that was already straining against the placket of his trousers. He knew full well the rest of their bond, activated during the ceremony, was drawing them toward its destined purpose, but he was determined to take his time. He licked and nibbled his way down her lithe form as his fingers hooked into the elastic of her panties and pulled them down her thighs, revealing velvety folds that were already slick with desire. He pushed her onto the edge of the bed and knelt down. His breath hot on her skin, his tongue savoured the taste of his witch while she mewled with pleasure. Her fingers raked through his hair while he pulled her closer to the brink. The magic made her skin practically sizzle everywhere they touched. She begged him to keep going, to stop, to hurry up, to fill her with something more than tongue and fingers. He ignored her pleas except when she said not to stop, eager to watch her come apart on his tongue and taste the fullness of her tangy sweetness. He didn't stop until he was satisfied, finally kissing his way up her torso and slowly pushing down his trousers at last.</p>
<p>He groaned with relief and Hermione took matters into her own hands, stroking his swollen cock before kneeling down and teasing him with lips and tongue, eventually opening her mouth wide enough to take him in. Her tongue swirled around the head as she bobbed gently back and forth, making him ever harder, while he gasped and gripped her hair just enough to keep her going until he could no longer stand it.</p>
<p>"Stop, love, you've got to stop. Oh fuck," he groaned.</p>
<p>He pulled out of her hot mouth with a pop.</p>
<p>"On the bed, my darling. Spread those legs and show me how me how beautiful you are."</p>
<p>Hermione gave him another smile and scrambled back onto the bed. She leaned back against the pillows, knees bent, and opened her thighs, running her fingers along the insides from her knees to her glistening folds.</p>
<p>"Good girl," he murmured, crawling onto the bed and kissing the insides of her ankles.</p>
<p>"Are you ready for me? Show me."</p>
<p>She slipped one finger and then another into her warm channel, gently pumping them, not sure who she was teasing more: Antonin or herself.</p>
<p>"Please," she whispered.</p>
<p>"Please what?" He crawled higher up the bed, his thighs resting against the backs of hers and leant down until they were forehead to forehead.</p>
<p>"Antonin," she pleaded.</p>
<p>"What do you want, Hermione?"</p>
<p>"Please fuck me."</p>
<p>He sat back and pulled her now soaked fingers up to his mouth where he sucked them clean. Then he dragged the tip of his cock along her folds, getting it nice and wet before lining himself up. The magic was thrumming by this point and Hermione felt herself growing all the more desperate. She whimpered, needy and impatient.</p>
<p>And then he thrust into her. Her whimper turned to a low moan as he slowly began pumping in and out of her, building to a crescendo as she clutched at him and clenched her walls around him as tightly as she could each time he pulled out.</p>
<p>"Yessss," he hissed. "Keep doing that, squeeze me with your hot pussy until I fill you with my cum." He began thrusting at a slightly different angle, one that he knew would push her closer to the edge as well. "Good girl," he ground out as she gripped him again. He groaned as he tried to hold back until she came again. It took every bit of his concentration not to explode.</p>
<p>"Unnhhh, yes, there," she panted.</p>
<p>"I know you're close, sweet. Rub that little clit of yours and let me feel you." He took her even faster, his balls slapping noisily against her arse as he continue to whisper filthy things in her ear.</p>
<p>When she finally did come, he followed right after, ropes of cum flowing from his balls as he pumped into her, riding out their orgasms until the last of her spasms subsided, the magic roaring through them both, stronger than it ever had. He gave her one last heated kiss before slowly pulling himself away, only to collapse beside her. The magic continued to thrum through their bodies for several minutes, as if they were bells that had been struck.</p>
<p>They laid there, exhausted on the bed with a fine sheen of sweat glistening on their skin.</p>
<p>"Do you think the magic will still buzz, even though we're bonded now?"</p>
<p>"There's one way to find out," he purred and reached out for her hand. It was still there, albeit a more gentle vibrating and less of a jolt.</p>
<p>"Does that satisfy your curiosity?"</p>
<p>"I think we'll have to do more experimenting to be sure."</p>
<p>"How about we go take a shower in a few minutes then? It's an Italian shower, so there's room for us both."</p>
<p>"Do you think a shower will be thorough enough?"</p>
<p>"I never said we had to only wash while we're there, now did I?"</p>
<p>Hermione grinned and squeezed his hand.</p>
<p>"Well as long as we both agree."</p>
<p>Several minutes later after they'd caught their breath, she let him lead her into the warm tiled room, eager to see what he had in mind.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When they awoke in the morning, wrapped in the incredibly fluffy down blankets, they could see that a thick fog snuggled the surrounding mountains. Antonin pulled Hermione into a soft, sweet kiss.</p>
<p>"Good morning, wife."</p>
<p>"Good morning, husband," she replied with a smile.</p>
<p>"I feel like I'm the luckiest man alive."</p>
<p>"Well, you have been getting lucky an awful lot recently."</p>
<p>He groaned at the joke and kissed her once more. It was the happiest he'd ever felt in his whole life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>A/N: I thought that it would be remiss of me to not try to finish this one before the end of the year. Thank you, readers, for your support and kind words this year! It's been a bit of a doozy for us all at times, so some days a little bit of kindness has went a long way.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Please feel free to look up my other, newer works on AO3, including some new Snamione one shots and short stories if that's your thing. My current Dramione, Bes(w)otted, is nowhere near complete and posting will continue throughout the coming months. Wishing you all a safe and pleasant holiday season!</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>